Beautiful Disaster (Klaroline Fanfiction)
by Fries-is-Everything
Summary: Caroline decided to join Klaus in NOLA to have a fresh start but things get change when they discover themselves as the reincarnated form of the Powerful creatures next to Gods and destine to kill each other in the future for the sake of pleasing their respective Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first time to write a Fanfiction! :) btw English is not my native tongue so sorry for the wrong grammar that you might encounter while reading this XD ! Feel free to correct them and give a review if you want though :) have fun and enjoy xoxo!

Chapter 1: The Ending is always just the Beginning

Let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight… while he then grab her hand for a walk…

They walk slowly towards the exit of the building, She can see to his eyes that he really wants to stay with her for a while before he leaves the Mystic Falls for good.

As they reach to where she parks her car the silence embrace them. his hold on her hands started to become tighter but it still gives her comfort in a mischievous way.

"So this is the end of your High school days." He smirk while hiding the feeling of being proud for her, that she made it even if she was force to face the supernatural world by being turn into a vampire at a very young age and with all the blood shed that happens for the past years.

"You're going to college soon, building a life for yourself, pursuing your plans, future, things that you want and I assume none of those things involve me." he smile hiding the pain that he felt knowing that for her she will always be nothing…

Caroline was speechless about everything he said, even if she knows that almost all of it was true. "almost"… it's because of the certain thing he said in the last part that hits her head… hits her hard that it felt not good, it felt wrong. why is it wrong? As her psyche shouts inside her head asking Why? She saw something, a broken memory of someone who said the same thing, "I intend to be your last, however long it takes…" but this time she couldn't recognize who's saying it. It gave her the feeling that it should have to be correct. Everything she feels for him must fall into its rightful place.

When she regain her consciousness she look at him in the eyes, all she could do was smile

"who's accompanying you to your flight back in NOLA?" She asked while she let a deep sigh out her chest.

"I assume that I will enjoy this flight alone, Rebeckah already took the last flight today, on the other hand I decided to take the first flight tomorrow." He gazed at her with his puppy eyes trying to still convince her to come with him even if he knows what will be her answer which cause him to be on a state of shock when he heard a different answer from her.

"You should be thankful that you got a beautiful Eyes because of its irresistible charms you will not come back to NOLA alone." she smiled letting a small giggle out from her beautiful lips.

Klaus look at her with surprise and happiness that starts to over flow after hearing those words. He then gently hug her tight while whispering into her ears "You will never regret this decision you made Love, I will ensure that".

…..

"You're here?" Rebeckah ask with surprise in her face that Matt came to the airport to see her.

"Well I didn't intended to just let my Savior go with saying goodbye to her in personal" Matt approach her and held her hands "thank you for saving me" he added while looking at her eyes.

"You're always welcome Matt" while looking at his eyes as well "by the way what happen earlier…"Rebeckah said with a hint of timid in her voice

"don't worry I know your brother will put a dagger in to your heart if they find out that you're befriending a human at the same time you kiss me while saving my life" he smile "it will be our little secret. "he wink at her.

Rebeckah smile at him when suddenly her Flight was called and she have to go.

"I have to go" as she slowly loosen her hold in to his hands

"take care" Matt replied with a small smile in his lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye's

**Chapter 2: goodbye's**

She knows that her decision to come with Klaus is so random that it looks like she thought about it in a matter of a blink of an eye but it felt good, really… really good for her.

When she reach to their house

She immediately headed to her room to pack all the things she needed to bring in NOLA, although Klaus insist that she doesn't need to bring all her stuffs because his willing to provide it for her, she still proceed to her own decision of packing all of her belongings.

before she could reach the stairs she saw her mom standing in the staircase giving her a warm smile.

"Congratulations Caroline"… she then said to her daughter, Caroline rush to give her mom a hug while tears flows on her right cheek. "I am proud of you" while she stroke her daughter's hair. Liz broke their hug and ask her "I a forgot to buy you a gift for this special day Care in exchange for your consideration, you can choose whatever you want me to give you? A warm smile comes out from her lips.

"you sure? Mom?" Caroline smile with hesitant on her face.

"Yes, Anything I mean anything you want-before Liz could finish what she was saying Caroline told her what she wants.

"I want to go to New Orleans with Klaus" her smile faded as the tension filled the house.

"I have to call stefan the vervain is out in the water supply you must have been compelled by that monster!" Liz shout as she dialed his number. Caroline stand for her decision and take the phone from her mother.

"Mom I know it sounds like I must have been compelled by him or just plain crazy. but no, I am not compelled and yes I want to go to NOLA with him, I don't know why but its feels like this is the right thing to do" deep sighed "Mom you know me better than anyone, I don't jump into a huge decision making like this if I have no heavy reasons at all, please don't make this hard for us. She then take a slow walk back and forth while holding her hair with both of her hands.

After a few minutes of silent treatment Liz came out of something to say to her daughter "I will not get in to your decisions anymore Caroline, I will accept it, but…" Caroline was froze after a deep sigh that came up from her Mother but it finally replace with smile when her mother said " but don't forget that Mystic falls is still your Hometown and we will always right here waiting for you to come back Dear. " Liz then smiled at her daughter while she added "it's time to live the life you've been wanting for"

The two then hug each other for the last time. Everything came up to Liz like a flashback, She realize that she can't be the Cop's daughter for her whole entire life that it's the time now to let her make decisions on her own.

Caroline proceeds to her business and started packing, she remember everything like it's just yesterday. The moments she shared with Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

Knowing that they all meant a lot to her, she doesn't have the time to say goodbye to all of them plus giving the thought of her going to NOLA with Klaus might start a fire between him and her Friends.

After she finish packing, she notice that its already 2 am in the morning, she grabbed a pen and 3 papers and 3 envelop.

"Dearest Elena & Bonnie,

…Chapter 2: letter for the people I Cherish

She knows that her decision to come with Klaus is so random that it looks like she thought about it in a matter of a blink of an eye but it felt good, really… really good for her.

When she reach to their house

She immediately headed to her room to pack all the things she needed to bring in NOLA, although Klaus insist that she doesn't need to bring all her stuffs because his willing to provide it for her, she still proceed to her own decision of packing all of her belongings.

before she could reach the stairs she saw her mom standing in the staircase giving her a warm smile.

"Congratulations Caroline"… she then said to her daughter, Caroline rush to give her mom a hug while tears flows on her right cheek. "I am proud of you" while she stroke her daughter's hair. Liz broke their hug and ask her "I a forgot to buy you a gift for this special day Care in exchange for your consideration, you can choose whatever you want me to give you? A warm smile comes out from her lips.

"you sure? Mom?" Caroline smile with hesitant on her face.

"Yes, Anything I mean anything you want-before Liz could finish what she was saying Caroline told her what she wants.

"I want to go to New Orleans with Klaus" her smile faded as the tension filled the house.

"I have to call stefan the vervain is out in the water supply you must have been compelled by that monster!" Liz shout as she dialed his number. Caroline stand for her decision and take the phone from her mother.

"Mom I know it sounds like I must have been compelled by him or just plain crazy. but no, I am not compelled and yes I want to go to NOLA with him, I don't know why but its feels like this is the right thing to do" deep sighed "Mom you know me better than anyone, I don't jump into a huge decision making like this if I have no heavy reasons at all, please don't make this hard for us. She then take a slow walk back and forth while holding her hair with both of her hands.

After a few minutes of silent treatment Liz came out of something to say to her daughter "I will not get in to your decisions anymore Caroline, I will accept it, but…" Caroline was froze after a deep sigh that came up from her Mother but it finally replace with smile when her mother said " but don't forget that Mystic falls is still your Hometown and we will always right here waiting for you to come back Dear. " Liz then smiled at her daughter while she added "it's time to live the life you've been wanting for"

The two then hug each other for the last time. Everything came up to Liz like a flashback, She realize that she can't be the Cop's daughter for her whole entire life that it's the time now to let her make decisions on her own.

Caroline proceeds to her business and started packing, she remember everything like it's just yesterday. The moments she shared with Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

Knowing that they all meant a lot to her, she doesn't have the time to say goodbye to all of them plus giving the thought of her going to NOLA with Klaus might start a fire between him and her Friends.

After she finish packing, she notice that its already 2 am in the morning, she grabbed a pen and 3 papers and 3 envelop.

"Dearest Elena & Bonnie,

…


	3. Chapter 3: From Mystic Falls to NOLA

**Chapter 3: From Mystic Falls to New Orleans**

As he waits for their flight, he can't stop looking at his wrist watch and thinking about Caroline, thinking where she is by now and what is she doing, thinking that what if she change her mind and decided to run away from him. As the time is running fast 10 minutes before the flight she came with 3 suitcase and 1 bag pack beside her.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, the confuse and delusion he has earlier slowly disappear as she slowly walk in front of him with a smile on her face.

"I thought you change your mind and decided not to come Love" he said with a smirk on his face while looking at her baby blue eyes.

"Do you think that low of me?" she then replied while imitating his accent.

He then smiled at her and gently reach some of her luggage "let's go inside of the plane before you use another one of my words against me love…"

Caroline was in a state of shock as they get inside and find there spot. Klaus notice her reaction that has been displayed since they get inside and sit to their seat. "Love when I say First class ticket to New Orleans, I meant First class ambiance, comfortable seats and mouthwatering dish. After all I fancy you" he let a wide smirk came out of his lips as he look at her face.

"I know, I know, it just that, you're treating me way too much than I expected, and I really appreciate that, there's just a part of me that made me think like, I don't deserve this." she replied why looking at the window

"Caroline, look at me" he said with a serious tone "You deserve this, and I am whole heartedly willing to offer you the whole world Caroline, just let me, love" he gently held her hands as she look at his eyes and gently let a small smile came out of her face.

"You could sit beside me so my head can accompany your shoulders" she let a sweet smile came out of her lips.

Klaus didn't turn down the offer and moved on a seat beside her. "You know Love until now, you still never fail to surprise me" "and until now I can't believe you're sitting right next to me" while looking deep into her blue eyes. She gently held his face "Klaus you have no idea who I am and what surprises I brought with me" while she felt the seduction getting in to her by just locking her gaze to him.

"when I thought about you, I always think about how much I want to show you the world and Is this the part where I can kiss you now Love?" he let a grin came out of his face while noticing the intense eye-sex that they've been doing for over 5 mins. Caroline smiled at him trying to be cool and hiding a heat of blush coming from her cheeks "hmmm maybe so, but I'd rather sleep the whole flight" covering her face with a small pillow to hide her rosy cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to New Orleans

**chapter 4: Welcome to New Orleans**

As they arrive to the manor of the Mikaelsons Family, Caroline was shock again. She saw a huge crowd of vampire who come and greeted upon their arrival. A loud welcoming noise came from a man with a tan skin and greeted both Caroline and Klaus.

"Hey! There welcome home Klaus" with a gladly attitude towards both of them. " I didn't know you brought a beautiful goddess with you, is she one of the deity in mystic falls?" while looking deeply into her and was about to take her hand and kiss it.

"Care to touch again and I will tear out your liver" with devilish stare

"easy… easy calm down! I'm just being polite to our guest" with a goofy voice

Klaus break the awkwardness that Marcel's presence brought by showing Caroline her room.

He left her to give some time to organize her stuff and get some rest, knowing that she's experiencing jet lag because of the flight. Klaus take the opportunity to talk to his siblings, to Marcel and to Hayley explaining why Caroline is here.

"Nick! What madness is this?" Rebeckah question his brother by bringing a women into their house.

"Well I assume you met Caroline back in Mystic falls so I guess I don't have to explain it to you?" Klaus answered with a determine tone.

"I have nothing against you bringing a lovely lady here Nicklaus as long you compromise to never abandon your responsibility to Hayley and your child."

"I know my responsibilities and of course I know you will help me, considering you're in love with someone too…" Klaus smirk that shrugged out the intense feeling seeping in each of the corners of the room.

"oh? With all the pregnant drama in the air, I didn't notice that my Noble brother is indeed capable of being in love? - Rebeckah added to the teasing game that Klaus triggered.

"Well it blows my mind, that all this century that has past I'm still capable of being in love, but what surprises me the most is that my precious little sister is in love with human" Elijah gives his sister the taste of medicine she gave to him.

"indeed, she's in love with her food" Klaus spred a generous amount of smirk into his lips that made his sister to piss off.

"What about Camille? You're just going to dump her Klaus? Marcel breaks the teasing game between the Original family .

"Nick just used Cami to escape the reality that he will never have Caroline and now that the baby vampire was here with us, I don't think you have to worry about his fling thing with your bartender friend Marcel." Rebeckah replied to Marcel's question.

"Klaus you can't just dump her like that, at least explain your side to her, she's always there for you and now that you have your Barbie vampire you're just going to ditch her?" Marcel walks out of the room with a huge disappointment in his face.

As Caroline lay her body in the bed after unpacking all of her stuffs she reach for her phone in her pocket. She notice the miss calls and text messages from Stefan, Bonnie and Elena.

As she reads all their messages it made her realize that she is right, she understands that her friends is just protecting her but if her friends disapproval was made in front of Klaus's face it could possibly end to a huge fight. As she closed her eyes she felt that someone knock on the door.

"Come In" Caroline said

The door revealed a pregnant girl right in front of her.

Do you still remember me Caroline? Hayley Asked her while witnessing a surprise in her face.

"yeah, Caroline smiled "I remember you broke my neck once" she smiled with a bit of disgust in her face.

Hayley let a small laugh came out from her lips and sit beside her, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to do it, back then I was… really desperate to find my Parents"

Its ok, you don't have to apologize, Caroline let a small smile came out from her face, "so who's the father?"

"It's Klaus" Hayley smile warmly but before Caroline freak out she explain to her everything. "don't worry we don't have a thing for each other, let's just call this as a one night stand gone wrong" she laugh "but I have no regrets at all" she look at her with joy in her eyes "this child is a blessing knowing that vampire can't procreate, I have a new family now and I have Elijah, I couldn't ask for more" she smiled at Caroline warmly "give him the chance to prove to you that he deserves your love" Hayley slowly held her hand as a friendly gesture to her.

'I will Hayley" Caroline graciously smiled at the pregnant hybrid in front of her "thanks for clearing those stuffs to me, if you didn't said that I might freak out and started packing my clothes and take the first flight back to Mystic falls" she laugh with certain hint of relief in her chest.

"Well I guess welcome to the Mikaelson's Family, I hope that all of us stick together always and forever" she smiled at the blonde lady in front of her, knowing that this would be a great start for them to build a friendship that they didn't have back in Mystic falls because of Tyler.

"just promise me no random attacks like what you did to me the last time you break my neck" Caroline giggle as she crack the half meant joke to Hayley.

"why not? I mean Klaus never hesitates to put daggers right into his siblings heart, especially if it's a must" Hayley replied with a joking tone in her voice, she laugh as she reminisced all the things that Klaus did to save his siblings but in a hard way.

The room was filled with laugh and exchange of conversations as the two beautiful ladies enjoy each other's company. Not knowing that the two Mikaelson brothers was listening to their conversation with happiness that the two most important women in their life get along so well.


	5. Chapter 5: the girl with Full of Light

**Chapter 5: the girl with Full of Light**

As Hayley lay in her bed to take some rest, Elijah accompany her in her bedroom.

"Do you need anything? Water?" Elijah ask with a bit of concern in his tone.

"no, I'm good, thanks for taking care of me" she smiled at him while holding his hands.

"Nicklaus and I were surprise that you and Caroline did get along so well" Elijah stated with a certain amuse in his eyes. "after all you broke her neck once" he then laugh while looking into Hayley's eyes.

"You guys are spying on us? Hayley's eyes widen with surprise that Klaus and Elijah were listening to them earlier.

"well I don't know, there's something on her that made me feel like I like her as one of our family, having her here gives me security and protection… I don't know why" "since I became pregnant I've been having this feeling of seeing people who have a very powerful gift, some supernatural occurrences and spells that has been cast.

There's something in her Elijah, that makes me feel I'm much more secure now. There's something about Caroline but I can sense it's a favor to us." Hayley added as she ensure to Elijah that Caroline is not a threat but an Alley for them.

Elijah nodded and gently reach for the blanket to cover into Hayley body, "I know, I Believe in you" he then smile at her and gently kiss her lips.

After Caroline get some rest, she headed to the shower room to clean herself. After 30 mins. Of relaxing, she grab her white lace dress that fitted to in situate her cleavage and put her below the knee boots. She proceeded to blow drying her hair to let her natural wavy blonde compliment to her outfit. She then put her mascara on, she gently bit her lip before putting clear lip-gloss.

As she headed outside of the manor she saw Elijah in the middle, smiling at her. She gently put a smile on her face and headed towards where the noble Mikaelson stands and approach him.

"You look lovely tonight Ms. Forbes, I didn't mean to be impolite by failing to introduce myself to you" Elijah stated.

"it's ok, back in Mystic Falls I get the chance to knew almost all of you when your mother decided to have a ball for your family, I understand that all of you were busy when we arrived and I appreciate the kindness your family show to me since I entered this manor," Caroline Smile at him…

"Well then, Welcome to the Mikaelson's Family" Elijah replied with a warm smile "and if you're looking for my brother his in the town's pub" he added looking into her, examining what could possibly Hayley saw in her that made her trusted the young vampire In front of him.

Caroline smile and headed towards the exit of the manor, she headed to the pub that Elijah told her. She then saw Klaus sitting in front of the a blonde bartender.

As she headed to where he sits, she make every guy in the pub turn heads on her while she walks inside. When she reach to where her original hybrid sits, she gently close his eyes with her two hands and giggle.

Klaus notice the smell of the person who cover his eyes, he then gently touch her hands and remove it from his eyes. He saw how ravishing she looks tonight even if she's just wearing a lace white dress and boots, he couldn't help but smile.

The two engage themselves into a steamy eye-sex again, but this time no one dares to quit those seducing gaze. As she stand behind him, she can feel the heat coming from his body that triggers her to feel uneasy that cause her cheeks to blush because of the steamy tension filling in the room. She felt his hold in her hands getting tighter. The two shared a beautiful game of stare that has been interrupted when…"

"this is the place where people drink to have fun or to forget, but I guess none of those things is the reasons why both of you are here" Cami said to break the silence at the two people in front of her.

"Hi I'm Camille but you can call me Cami and you are? She then smile to Caroline knowing she's the girl that Marcel's told her earlier.

"Caroline" she answered her question politely and smile at the bartender.

"beautiful name for a beautiful lady, no wonder Klaus fancy you" she mumbled with a bit of jealousy while looking at Klaus.

"how did you find me love?" Klaus asked Caroline, trying to avoid an awkward moment with Cami.

"I was about to go out of the manor, planning to walk alone, when I saw Elijah, he told me where I can find you, I didn't know you already have someone to accompany you" she replied. "you two were Friends? Or more than friends?" Caroline ask while looking to Cami and return his gaze to Klaus.

"No love, just a lady friend of mine" Klaus answered with no hesitation in his eyes. "Can I at least offer you a drink?" he then said noticing how Caroline glared at both of them with confusion and jealousy.

"I have a degree in Psychology, and now I figure out why he likes my company before you came here in New Orleans. Cami interrupt with a smile to both of them trying to hide the sadness in her eyes, "have a goodnight"

Before Cami reach the door 10 new born vampire appear and headed towards where Klaus and Caroline position, Klaus sense that they weren't come in the pub to have ice cold beer or even a pep talk, they come for something, or maybe someone…

"Love we've got some company" Klaus look at Caroline while letting a wide grin came out from his face. She then noticed that the 3 of the 10 new born is about to attack her. Caroline immediately get the wooden chair, break one of its leg and stake the first new born coming near her. She then run fast to another one and break his neck. She realize that the another guy was right behind her and starts to strangle her neck, as the new born laugh, Caroline manage to free herself from his gripped after breaking his hand. She immediately throw him into the nearest table and break his neck.

After dealing with 3 new born vampire she looks right in front of her where she finds Klaus about to take down the last 2 new born, he extract the heart of the new born standing beside him and immediately strangle the last one standing in front of them.

He then compel the new born to speak nothing but the truth "Why are you here? Who authorized you to attack us in My City" He asked with a large amount of anger in the tone of his voice.

As Cami watch the brutal scene, it hit her right in her face on what kind of people she's been dealing with lately. That vampires aren't always nice as to what she always seem to see in Marcel and Klaus, they can turn themselves into a pretty bad mess like what happen a few minutes ago.

"Andromeda, she turn us into a vampire and ordered us to fight you and her" while pointing at Caroline.

"why is she after us?" Klaus ask again with a hint of surprise in his face, to why are they after her too.

"I don't know" the new born replied why struggling to gasp some air.

Suddenly Caroline felt dizzy and uneasy, she held her head with her left hand and close her eyes. She felt a certain madness invading her mind as she collapsed from exhaustion because of it.

Before Caroline hit the floor, Klaus rapidly break the neck of the vampire and catch her with questions in his mind. Why are they after me and her?


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming of the Past

**Chapter 6: Dreaming of the Past**

" small giggles"

"turns to laughter"

"soon become a huge exchange amount of feelings for each other"

Between two people who were deeply in love.

But

It was tragically ended by…"

"No! HELENA!" The man shouted with a large agony in his voice for the people who torture her in front of him.

She then gasp for an air as she felt the poison getting inside of her.

she shout in excruciating pain that she's experiencing"

Helena look at me, look at me! You'll be Alright! As he tried to escape from the grip of two man beside him. But all he could do is watch his beloved mate in pain.

As she felt that her end is coming, she mange to smile at her mate's eyes,

she speak softly, "My dearest Hike" she said with smile and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I have to go first, my end is about to come but I just want you to know that" she continue to smile in front his one and only love though she's in great pain "I never regret anything about us and I will still love you until I find my way back into your loving arms." she's always happy with him only with him that even if she was put up in pain because of him. she still loves him with all of her heart and soul.

Her flesh turns to grey ashes after they added a poison in her body as Hike shouted her name.

Caroline move her head from left to right with uneasiness on her face as if she's having a troubled nightmare, Klaus look at her with concern in his face and caresses her hair, she wakes up with heavy breathing and sadness in her face, she cried when she saw Klaus sitting next to her and hugs him tight as if he will go somewhere and never comeback.

"I saw something, this girl name Helena died, she turns into an ashes, I saw it, with my own eyes Klaus, I saw it" as tears flow in her cheeks. She hugs him tighter. Klaus comfort her by hugging her back and caressing her hair "Love, nothing will hurt you here, I wouldn't let it, I will keep you safe. He gently kiss her forehead and gently reach her face with his hands and lean his face on her, "look at me, You'll be Alright" as he wipe out the tears on her cheeks.

Caroline broke her hug and move a little bit as she question what he said, " wait. What did you just say?" with confusion in her face.

"I said you'll be alright and I will ensure it" Klaus replied with serious tone.

Caroline is still trap in confusion, if it's just a product of her imagination why is it sounds so real when Klaus said it. So real that as if him and the guy from her dream is the same person.

"Klaus, the guy in my dream said the"- she didn't have the time to finish what she's saying because Elijah entered the room with bad news to share to both of them.

I'm sorry if I disturb your moment with my brother Caroline but someone is looking for you, her name is Andromeda your sister.

Klaus and Caroline look at each other as confusion drowns both of their minds.

"She attack us earlier and now she's her sister!? Let's see what kind of hospitality I can offer to her tonight" Klaus mumbled angrily as he disappear in front of Elijah and Caroline.

"don't worry Matt, Nick is taking care of her, we will ensure you that Caroline will be safe here" Rebeckah smile as she talks with Matt on phone.

"thanks Rebeckah, I owe you this one" Matt replied "

Rebeckah smile "No problem"

"No, seriously, thank you so much for being there for me Rebeckah. I hope that we see each other again. Matt said as his voice sounds like he miss her.

"I can't give the date for now, but I'm certain that we will meet each other down the road, have a good night Matt"

she hang up the phone and smile when suddenly she hears Nick talking to someone in a distance, and she can sense its trouble.

Rebeckah, Caroline and Elijah came in the scene at the same time as Klaus approach the girl name Andromeda.

"Well, well, well look who we have in here" Klaus said walking towards Andromeda. "I suppose you weren't expecting any good form from us after you decided to attack me"

"Hike, It's been a while, it's good to see you but you weren't the reason I came here" Andromeda replied while looking at Klaus.

"Pardon me but what did you call to Klaus?" Caroline interrupted there conversation as she walks towards where Andromeda is.

Andromeda is about to held her hand when Klaus block her and push her away.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" as he look to her face with a huge grin.

Andromeda manage to stand firm from his push "I may not be as powerful as you were back then, but you're powerless now Hike, not until your bloodline decode, but for now It'll be easy for me to take you down." she let a wide smile came out of her face as she swift her hand towards where Klaus stands, he was thrown away and hit the wall.

Andromeda walk towards where Caroline is, "Helena" "This is your real reincarnation form?" she hugs her sister tight with gladness. "I'm sorry if I have to send 10 new born vampire to ensure that you are my sister but now, I'm certain that you are her"

Rebeckah and Elijah were dumbfounded from what they had heard, their mind is loaded with questions, questions that is starving for the answers. Klaus manages to stand after he was thrown away by Andromeda, he immediately draw near to her and Caroline when he hit the armor that separates them to him. He then try to hit it just to break the armor spell in desperation but it won't work, all that he knows is that he have to call Davina to help him broke the spell.

As soon as I manage to break this protection of yours, I will kill you! - Klaus mumbled angrily towards Andromeda.

After all of the confusions she has on her system, Caroline finds the right words to say to a self 'proclaimed her sister. "Will you explain everything to me? I don't really understand what you were saying earlier. I do recall that I have dreams about those people you were talking to earlier but I don't understand it why you were calling us in through their names." as she broke her hug to her.

" I'm glad to share everything I know about you my precious sister" deep sigh "but this is not the right place to discuss it, since your Dearest Hike wants to end my life for good"

"don't worry, I've got your back, just explain it all to us" Caroline tried to convince Andromeda, the young lady nodded in her sister's plead. She then break the armor spell.

Klaus tried to grip her but Caroline get in his way and held his hand.

"Klaus calm down, she's willing to say everything she knows, we need her, I need her to tell everything she knows about my past, your past as well. Please." Caroline hold his hand convincing him to calm down for a minute and talk about things.

"Fine, I will let her live and speak that is the only mercy I will extend for you sake Love" He turns his back and heading to the living room of the manor, both Elijah and Rebeckah follow Klaus.

"Now, I really am convince that you are my sister, no one can handle him unlike you" she let a smile came out of her face" as they headed to where the Mikaelson family is.

Caroline nodded in confuse thinking if it's an compliment or just a tease.

After Caroline and Andromeda entered the room, Rebeckah is already in the couch sitting, Elijah is standing in the front of the huge window, while Klaus is sitting in an elegant recliner while his face is leaning into his right hand.

Caroline left her in the center as she seated between Klaus and Rebeckah.

"Well whatever is this Love, be sure that it is worth extending her life for 30 more seconds" as he look at Caroline with seriousness in his face.

"So where do you want me to start Helena?" Andromeda ask her with gladness in her face.

"I'm not comfortable of you calling me Helena, just pls. Call me Caroline" Caroline replied trying to smile to the stranger in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I promise sister, that after we unleash your infernal bloodline you will get back all your memories" with gladness in her face "but first I want to start to were your dreams is so that you will understand me" Andromeda replied.

"I have a dream that there is this guy name Hike but I can't barely see his face, he keeps on calling me Helena. In my dream we were in love. And then all of a sudden"

What happen? Elijah asked.

Klaus held her hand and ask her "What happen love?"

"I was killed in front of him" Caroline replied as tears fell into her eyes.

"Ugh, Drama Queen" Rebeckah added with an annoyed look at Caroline.

"Well calm me crazy or delusional but I don't care, it felt so real that whenever I remember it I can't stop but feel emotional" Caroline replied to Rebeckah mean words.

Klaus comforts her, as he look at Andromeda's Face. He notice that she was crying too as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth be told

**Chapter 7: Truth be told**

"because its real, all the things, that was in your dreams, visions, flashbacks you have from the time you've develop a deep affection for him" while pointing at Klaus, "it was all true, it was your memories attach to your soul that has been reincarnated in this world. Andromeda said without any hesitation in her words.

Klaus and Caroline gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I thought reincarnation is just a belief from different religion or spiritual views?" Elijah ask her while walking towards her.

"it is, and it is actually impossible, but they did it, no wonder why, my sister Hele- Caroline, was always favored by Hades our Deity, at the same time she's the first Arcanists to master the mage of our bloodline. Both of them" Andromeda said while looking into Elijah's eyes.

"Them? You mean our brother Nick?" Rebeckah interrupted

"Yes, but he came from a different bloodline, if I'm not mistaken he's from the undead bloodline, pardon me but the only thing I know about him is his relationship with my sister from the past, but we can find out everything about him after I unlock my sister bloodline in her body." Andromeda look at her sister with fear "the guardian led me here Caroline, it told me that we have to unlock your bloodline before it's too late."

How does it help me? I'm a vampire and I know what is an arcanists it's like being a witch, I am a pro witch back in final fantasy fever days of my life! But this, the things you said to me were meaningless. ok!? I didn't ask for this! For you to come here! And all of this fuck up Bloodlines. As Caroline look at her.

"Yes you are a vampire, but you're a infernal pure blooded, not to mention you came from a royal lineage, you're asking me what's the reason behind your dreams?

This is the reason Helena!

I betrayed my family OUR FAMILY just to find you, because I love you sister since the night I witness you die

my conscience kill me day after day, I keep having your death in my dreams!

That's why I'm here to correct my mistake 1st century BC ago.

And now I am giving you the choice to come with me and unlock the bloodline that should be the one flowing in your veins or stay here and think that I was lying and let the other Arcanists found you, kill both of you that will lead to a huge abomination and soon will turn to a massive destruction. She replied in a mumbling tone of voice because of desperation.

"What are you saying?" Caroline ask her as she approach her

"after we unlock your bloodline lineage you will regain all your memories and powers, that's what the Guardian said" while looking at her eyes "so maybe you can answer your own question after all, you're the reason why this things happen. If you choose to have a mate with the same bloodline as yours, this things might be avoided earlier."

Andromeda let a deep sigh came out of her system as she walks to her left side looking down

Before you die, I saw it in your eyes, it's like a fire burning bright as you tell to Hike" she looks at Klaus "that you don't regret choosing your path to be with him" she then return her gaze at Caroline "please don't let that fire die inside of you"

"I'm coming with you" she looks at her with a hint of anger in her eyes "but not because you're my sister, I want to prevent the abomination and the destruction you were talking about"

"then I'll go too, Klaus interrupted

"No Klaus, Hayley needs you here, you have to protect her" Caroline replied with concerned to the Hayley and their child

"He should come with us so that he might come in handy since he's your mate but who's Hayley? Andromeda ask with curiosity in her face

"long story but to make it short if we're leaving the town with him, there should be someone left to add a guard in the manor especially now that you said that some Arcanists might be after us" Caroline replied while biting her lower lip trying to figure out how to solve things.

"I can cast a spell like what I did earlier, it will cover the whole manor, no one can come in except the people who were invited personally by the Family but…

What? Elijah asked.

"I cast a spell to the whole city earlier, it will inform me if a certain arcanists have entered the city. Theres 2 but I can't locate them, they're using a spell to hide themselves and I don't know how to make them come out of the shadows. If we have to ensure the safety of the person you were talking about, I've got to take them down first. so that before we leave the city there will be a zero chance of trouble.

"We will take them down" Rebeckah said with a vicious smile on her face.

"did you see how I throw your brother in mid-air? If they're an arcanists from my bloodline they can make you feel like you are burning in hell or literally burn you, that's our expertise, projecting fire but not just a typical fire, the fire that was used to burn people in hell and some of our kind were burn to touch so how could you possibly fight?" "plus I can't let them see Helena and Hike's reincarnation form."

"don't underestimate the Original family" Rebeckah stand from where she was sitting after hearing Andromeda's word "I live for over a countless years, centuries by centuries I've killed tons of people with my own bare hands"

Andromeda smirk as to what Rebeckah said "aren't you aware of what we were talking about earlier? My sister was brutally killed back in 1st century BCE, I am as old as Silas and Amara, our bloodline is one of the dominating bloodline in the world. The witch your brother called earlier that he asked for an assistance to break my armor spell is just a baby witch into my eyes. All her knowledge, capabilities, spells, agility everything is just a hint of what I can do. You can try me if you want, but I'm afraid I might kill you while we're in the process." Andromeda face her, with no hesitation in her eyes.

Caroline get in between the two girls, to calm each other down. "easy girls, we are allies here, we shouldn't be the one fighting over something right?" while looking to both of them.

Rebeckah break her gaze and started walking towards where she seat earlier.

"why do you have to keep Klaus and I away from those arcanists? Reincarnation is just the rebirth of soul into a random human body, they won't recognize us" Caroline argued with Andromeda.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, but the thing is, Hike and You are the one who knows the full detail about the reincarnation spell, I only follow what the Guardian said. I don't know what your plans when you created this spell, but you and him were like an identical copy of yourselves back in 1st century."

"Are you saying that they are doppelgangers of themselves?" Elijah asked

"No, doppelgangers were created to retain the balance, to cover up the violation that Silas and Amara have done. There doppelgangers look exactly like them, and that's just it. on the other hand Your brother and my Sister were reincarnated but if you'll going to ask me, they're much more rebirthed, for everything that they have from the past such as, powers, memories, bloodline even their human flesh is still the same when they were reincarnated." but the only thing we should find out first to track down those two aracnists". She ended with a deep sigh while thinking on how to locate them.

"I know how to make rats came out from there hiding place" Klaus said with a wide grin in his face.

"I can't believe he called me his lady friend" Cami laughs which is followed by a set of hiccups

"enough Cami, you've drunk too much, maybe you should go home" Marcel nodded.

Cami look into Marcel's eyes

she tried to smile but tears came out of her eyes, "Now I know why he's attracted to me"

she smile to contain the pain "because He saw her in me, It made me look like small, like I don't have anything that really attracts him at the first place."

I look like a fool trying to change him because I thought I meant the world to him"

a painful sigh cut her words

"but it only takes her to get me rid out of his life" she turn her gaze in front of her

"and now I am totally out of the picture"

She then stands up, and leave the pub.

After 30 minutes Marcel decided to take another round of scotch whiskey, he noticed an invitation on his right side.

He then gently opens the invitation.

You are invited to the

Mikaelson Family's

Masquerade Ball

this Evening at 9 o'clock

For dancing, cocktails, and celebration

"You've broken a girl's heart and now you got a time to throw a party for your new girl?" As Marcel lock his gaze at the invitation.


	8. Chapter 8: Dance Macabre

**Chapter 8: Dance Macabre**

After the preparations for this coming evening, Andromeda cast a spell that will protect the room where Hayley is. At the same time she added another spell that will block the abilities of their 2 targets to perform any spells. She cut her hands and pour the blood in the door of Hayley's room and to each corners of the manor. She then pray to her deity Hades, so that he will guide her.

Klaus observe her as she drip some of her blood in to the manor "What are you doing?" he then ask.

Andromeda turns her back and face him "None of your business"

"you know, you can't blame me for attempting to kill you earlier, you send 10 vampires as a way of introducing yourself" Klaus replied to her rudeness.

"you can't blame me too if I'm being rude, all of you were asking me to protect the life of the girl you've impregnated! If you truly love my sister you wouldn't let any other women carrying your child" she glared at him with huge disappointment in her eyes "She sacrifice everything she has for you" while pointing a finger in his chest "and as soon as we unlock your bloodline, you will regain your memories too, and you'll regret that you slept with that women". She walks away and headed towards the living room, Caroline witnessed what Klaus and her talked about but she didn't pay attention to her sister standing in the front door.

Klaus walk towards Caroline "sounds like your sister doesn't like me Love"

"Well she's right about the stuff she said earlier, but things go fast and it's not Hayley's fault. I'm over it already" as she let a small smile came out of her lips, she gently put her hands in his neck when suddenly

She felt like her head is about to break. She cries in pain as she puts her two hands in her head.

Klaus held her as his face painted with worry's for Caroline. She started seeing a baby crying in the middle of the dark. She then regain her consciousness and face Klaus.

"Klaus, Klaus I saw something," she then cried while looking into his eyes "I saw a baby and it was crying in the middle of the dark "he hugged her tight "we have to save that baby, we need to save it" he caresses her hair as he replied "we will, sweetheart we will"

Caroline broke her hug and stand firm "where is Andromeda? I need to talk to her!"

Caroline approach her sister after they reach the living room, "I saw a baby, my vision" she exhaled "who is it! Is it mine!?"

Caroline's question grabs the attention of the people in the room, that made Rebeckah, Elijah, and Hayley's heads turn.

Andromeda stare at Klaus, "I would like to reserve this fact as a bomb so that it could hit Klaus's face after we unlock his bloodline. But I guess I can't hide it now"

"I believe you and Hike fled to somewhere far from Greece and Egypt while you were 8 months pregnant. But when you came back after 3 months, there's no baby with you."

She walk towards where Klaus is. And face him when she added "You were crying every day Caroline, when I ask you why are you crying? You just replied with the word "mourning the loss of my beloved angel"

Klaus felt a tears coming from his right eye while staring at Andromeda's eyes.

Caroline fell on her knees, "it's impossible" as she cried "this couldn't be true"

My Dearest sister, I hate to be the bearer of a thousand years late news, but it's all true. it's a boy, his name is Clarence. I remember the night you die, Hike shouted his and your name." she then said while looking at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

"Now Klaus, cherish the days you have as a father to your child in that hybrid." while pointing her finger to Hayley" feel your daughter's heart beat to her and bare it into your mind that every beats of it is the beats that you fail to protect as a father to your son." as he look at Klaus with anger because of his failure for being a father.

"Lies" Klaus mumbled angrily. "How dare you judge me!"

"you can believe whatever you want! But you can't hide the fact that you failed to protect your son and my sister" Andromeda walks out of the living room.

Elijah takes Hayley out of the room, Rebeckah followed them, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

"Klaus, what have we done?" Caroline glare at the huge window crying. "what did I do deserve this?

He approach her and gently held her face with his two hands, "I really don't know Love" he exhaled "but after we regain our memories, we will make things right, I promise you that" he look deeper into her eyes as he gently lean his face into hers.

Caroline nodded as tears came out of her eyes, he gently wipe away the tears "don't cry Love, you know I don't like it when you cry" he softly utter with a calming voice.

She felt secure to his words, at least even just for a while she forget that they exist, he gently kiss her, to make her forget for a while, to make her feel that the world is revolving around just for the two of them. That nothing matters now but being with each other. Soon he realize that He is also drowning himself into her touch to forget and feel her love.

They exchange a passionate kiss, she crush her lips into his, while caressing his hair. He grabs her waists, she pause for a while and smile at him, Klaus can't help but smile at her too, as he starts to kiss her forehead down to her nose bridge, she closed her eyes to feel the touch of his lips into her smooth skin. He continued to slide his lips down to her nose until he reach her lips.

"You're quite a kisser Love" he gently loosen his arms into her waist and move his hands to hold her face. He didn't wait for an answer, he started kissing her again and again.

When suddenly a Elijah entered the room and cough twice to let them know that it's time to prepare for the event this evening. But Klaus and Caroline Failed to notice the presence of Elijah in the room.

Rebeckah get annoyed of them ignoring their presence so she decided to throw a vase to one of the paintings hanging in the living room.

Klaus and Caroline break there kiss while smiling at each other.

"Seriously Nick? In the living room? What is the purpose of this Manor having a 20 guest rooms if you and your baby vampire can't pick one and instead you decided to make out here. Ugh! I think I might go crazy if I stay in this room for another 1 sec". as she walks away from the living room.

"I have to go, see you tonight" as Caroline let go of his hand and walks out in the room. "same to you Elijah" she smiled at him

Elijah nodded with a smile in his face.

"Remember love we still have unfinished business to settle down, might I suggest to finish it in my room" he tease her while giving her the smirk that she despise because of embarrassment that they were caught on act by his siblings.

She give him a frowning face before she become completely out of their sight.

As the ball room of the Manor were getting field with people, Elijah took the time to observed people with suspicious moves, he accidentally bump to Andromeda that he didn't notice earlier because of the mask, she's walking towards his opposite direction.

he stand into her left side and gently whisper, "did you find them already?"

She nodded into his question "they are the one standing right beside the table near to the staircase" she held his arm when he's about to go where their target is "don't go, let them feel that this is just a typical vampire gathering, I've got this covered, we'll take them down after we lure the other one so that we could easily overpower them. Just Calm down."

Elijah agreed to her decision, he decides to observes the two Arcanists from a distance.

Klaus holds Caroline hand as they enter the ball room. She look at him as he gently put her right hand into his left arm.

"You look ravishing tonight Love" Klaus said while looking at her.

"and you look handsome tonight" she replied with a smile on her face. Knowing that this time she can free herself and she doesn't need to cover their connection with hostility and revulsion.

The M.C starts to speak the opening remarks while Caroline and Klaus started to walk and meet her sister in the right side of the staircase.

Andromeda whispers her the plan and they both agreed to it. Rebeckah position right beside the two Arcanists.

After dictating the opening remarks, the MC then said, that ball room is free now for the people to dance.

Rebeckah smile and face the two Arcanists and ask one of them, "do you mind?" the Arcanists join her into the dance floor. As they get in to the circle surrounded by couple of dancers. Rebeckah entertain the Arcanists to lure his attention.

Caroline and Klaus block the Arcanists that was left behind standing near the table. Elijah took the opportunity to break the neck of the poor Arcanists and started dragging the body into the secret dungeon of the manor where Andromeda cast a spell, so that no one can locate the soon to be missing Arcanists.

"Elijah's business is done, let's inform Rebeckah that her dance partner is next" Caroline look into Klaus's eyes. They both spread a wide grin into their faces.

As Caroline and Klaus dance the Viena waltz, it caught Rebeckah's attention, this signifies that the plan succeed and that the only thing they have to deal with is her dance partner.

She Smile and break their dance, "This has been a fun evening, but I think I should leave" Rebeckah smile at the young arcanists as she walks towards the dark part of the Manor.

The young man turn around and realize that his friend is missing, he walks towards the table where he left his friend, his curiosity oozes him when he realize that the ball is a bait for them to come out. He rapidly went to the exit when he saw a man standing in the exit with her date holding his left arm.

"Leaving so soon?" the man said with a british accent.

Rebeckah appeared behind him and breaks his neck. His body fell into the floor by just a matter of seconds.

"he's quite a dancer" Rebeckah said while looking at his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Dance in the Moonlight

**Lu Mach:** thanks for your review, I really appreciate it :) I'm terrified to post this story at first because idk if peeps will like it. I'm glad that you enjoy reading it. ^^ people like you innovates me to write more. Xoxo have fun and I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind a long. XD

 **Chapter 9: Dance in the Moonlight**

"You think they could escape?" Elijah asked Andromeda as he caresses his lips with his index finger.

"don't worry, I will ensure you that they will not come out of this Manor Alive" Andromeda replied to him with a confident tone of voice.

When the two Arcanists regain their consciousness, Andromeda called everyone to gather in to the dungeon.

The two captives was shock to see Andromeda's face, "Lord Andromeda" they mumbled with fear.

as Elijah watch them drown in terror.

"tell me why are you really here?" Andromeda ask them as the room field with tension.

"I… over my… dead body my lord! I swear to never speak but.. Only to your father" he gazed at him with fear in his eyes "You can… take my life now"

"very well" she nodded and ask Rebeckah to give her the small bottle that was in her bag in the right side of the table. Rebeckah then gave her the bottle.

The two Arcanists swallow a lump into their throat, they're aware that the liquid thing inside that small bottle is the one that will sent them into their own demise.

Caroline and Klaus entered the dungeon that send the huge amount of trepidation into the minds of their poor captives.

"Lord Helena?! this couldn't be true" he suddenly notice the guy who's right beside her "the Heh's Favored one, Hike."

"Yes they are, but you have bigger problems now than thinking if it's just a problem of your Hallucination that you see them. You are aware that what I have in my hands is the tears of Persephone. 1 drop of this and you'll be gone for good"

the Arcanists tried to cast a spell but ended up burning his hand.

Andromeda bend her knee and face him

"don't try to cast a spell or you might ended up killing yourself, you see I put a spell to both of you, whenever you tried to cast a spell it will always come right back at you" she added "please don't make things hard for us" Andromeda plead.

"I've made my decision, even if you slowly kill me with that thing, I will never turn my back to your father unlike what you did Lord Andromeda, by helping your sister you're putting our kind into a massive extinction" he look at both of the sister "You and your sister were shame to our kind, and I despise the fact that we have the same bloodline running in to our veins. Both of you were curse to our kind! Just as how this Mikaelson Family turns to a great abomination" as he shouts at the top of his lungs with anger towards the sisters.

Rebeckah and Elijah was surprise of what they heard, at the same time upset, they plan to attack, while Andromeda raises her hands in front of the Arcanists and clap her hands once, the fire that is burning bright with a shade of silver into the linings came out of nowhere and consumes the body of the poor captive, she drop the tears of Persephone into the burning corpse, as he screams in agony and his body turns to ashes.

"sorry If I have to take away the favor of killing him, I just got to let it out in my system" as she look at Elijah and Rebeckah. She then look to the last captive they have "so do you want to share something with us? Or do you want me to turn you into a living torch? Choice is yours"

The 3 Mikaelsons and so was Caroline were dumbfounded of what they saw, they didn't know that Andromeda could be this harsh to her opponents. "Your sister is a bad-ass" Elijah whispered to Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and approach her sister. "You know you didn't have to like, double kill him."

"You don't understand sister, burning him will not totally kill him in instant by the dawn his burned flesh will be healed like nothing happen. You see Infernal bloodline is almost as a perfect bloodline, we are next to Gods and two steps ahead from Demi Gods. But we also have our own Achilles heels. 1 drop of this and it could kill an Arcanists with Infernal bloodline for good. There's no cure or antidote, if it happens that you get the chance to exposed with this liquid, expect that the end is near, But I believe you endured 7 drops of these before you turn into pile of ashes." she explained briefly to her.

"I do remember that bottle in one of my dreams, when I dreamt about my death" Caroline look at the bottle with fear in her eyes."

"this is Persephone's tears" Andromeda smile at her "it's the God's trick to our kind. Our origin is the outcome of Hades' infidelity to his Queen. Persephone wept at the news of his infidelity that causes the entrance of the Phantom forest to flood of her tears "literally" after witnessing the large amount of tears she shed for her unfaithful Husband, she curse the flood to be a lake that will turn the whole infernal bloodline into ashes by just 1 drop. that's the reason why there's a ferryman named Kharon was appointed by Hades to carry the souls of the newly deceased across the river, For it became toxic as century's went by.

"Great, another old creepy stories from your kind" Rebeckah rolled her eyes at Andromeda

"Could we return now in torturing him until he said what we needed? Or if things didn't go in our way, Andromeda will used him as an ignition material to create a huge bonfire so I could pick some barbeque sticks and some marshmallows, sit here with all of you and talk about our feelings" She said sarcastically towards his siblings.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Rebeckah because she didn't get what she said

"Rebeckah Love, I understand that you want to shed him some pity for being a quite dancer earlier, but he won't leave this dungeon alive." Klaus replied with a smirk on his face.

The young Arcanists froze to death after he heard the two Mikaelson choosing ways of ending his life like he's just a poor lamb in front of them.

"Will you guys stop, and Andy no more living torch" Caroline interrupted while letting a deep sigh came out of her system

"oh? Andy huh?" Rebeckah tease the sisters "You two, get along now?" while pointing her index finger towards Caroline and Andromeda.

Elijah and Klaus followed with a Laugh to Rebeckah's comment.

"burned corpse reminded me of Kol and especially how hard it is to clean the ashes back in Elena's Aunt house and Andy sounds cool, Andromeda sounds like one of the stuffs that Klaus's hide in his old creepy trophy cases of family collectables." Caroline replied with annoying tone because of Elijah and Klaus laughing at them.

"remember Love, that's where I dig out your prom dress that you addressed as something royal caliber" Klaus replied while the smirk spread slowly into his face.

"Kol Mikaelson is a good guy" as Andromeda let a small smile embraced her lips "and he used to call me Andy too but it's good that its coming out from my sister also"

The whole dungeon was field with awkward tension again, this time it's about Kol.

"You met our brother? And how did you get in and out of the other side With at ease?" Elijah ask with curious face.

"Ask Caroline she's the one who teach me and Yes, back in the other side, for a couple of months ago" she smile at Elijah.

"Great! I wish I could remember all those memories that is lock now with my bloodline so maybe I could give you guys a tour in hell" Caroline lash out sarcastically

"No thanks, Caroline having a two over- protective brother who always interfere with my love life is already a hell, I couldn't ask for more." Rebeckah replied.

Klaus raise his eyebrow "well I'm teaching you a table manners Rebeckah, don't play with your food (Matt)

"Ugh!" Rebeckah rolled her eyes.

Andromeda added that made them all astounded "He's the one who led me here to be exact, when were in the phantom forest he was bitten by one of the lycan that our deity, Hades personally made to add some thrill to the souls who have no choice but to cross that forest while riding in the a very rusty train without any weapon to use but your own bare hands, it made him have this memory Hallucinations. The guardian helped me by fixing his memories, that's where the Guardian find Caroline." Andromeda walks back and forth while both of her hands were at her back "after that I ask Kol to tell me about Caroline. He just said that Klaus fancy her, he told me that you finally decided to come with Klaus in NOLA and he's sure that I will find you here." she suddenly paused and look into Caroline's eyes.

" I guess that was the time that the gate of the other side was open by three massacres that was made by Silas, where all the spirits was given the chance to walk this world. He asked me to come with him, but our bloodline is busy shutting the three gates that is load with demonic creatures who could wipe out the mankind if we failed to do our job"

The three Mikaelson was again dumbfounded to what they just heard. Soon Elijah mange to move and held Andromeda's hand. "why is he there? Do they put him in hell?" he asked worriedly about his brother.

Andromeda smile "No, you know if a certain individual died, he must sent to his rightful place in an immediate time. The thing is, souls who were roaming in different places of underworld is the soul who have unfinish business."

"with that said, unfinish business means we can find a way to resurrect our brother?" Klaus asked with a serious tone

Andromeda nodded "Yes, but still I don't know how, but I'm working on it, after all I have a favor to return to him." "and one more thing, Hades said that he doesn't belong in underworld and when I ask him why, he just smile and said, I'll find it out when I find my sister, but now I still don't know why"

Rebeckah's eyes widen with happiness "at least, We can still resurrect Kol, that's the only good thing you said since you step in to this manor"

Elijah and Klaus look at each other with happiness in their eyes, Caroline enjoyed the view of Klaus and Elijah being happy, she now understands why they made it every centuries even if they put daggers with each other's heart. It made her feel like there's no perfect family, soon there will be, disloyalty, dishonesty and alliances between them but in the end they still find the way to forgive each other and stay together always and forever.

"So what's your plan with him now?" Elijah ask while pointing at the captive.

"He won't speak now, but he will not shut his mouth forever" Klaus replied.

"We should leave this dungeon for now, we're missing a huge party upstairs" Rebeckah smile as she walk upstairs.

"Shall we?" Klaus offer a hand to assist Caroline as they walk upstairs

Caroline smirk at him and gently reach for his hand as they walk upstairs.

Elijah approach Andromeda, seating in the roof of the manor looking up in the sky.

He seats beside her. "Thanks, for what you said earlier about my brother, it made me feel secure that his alright"

Andromeda look into his eyes and smile "It's ok, you don't have to thank me, I owe to Kol the location where I can find my sister. We will bring him back, I promise you that" she smile at him with graciousness in her eyes.

"Thank you for what you did with Hayley today, for ensuring us that you'll protect her even if it's against your will" Elijah said while his lost to the look of her hazel brown eyes.

"I shouldn't said what I said earlier, whatever their reasons is, I shouldn't judge them, can you tell her I'm sorry" she look at him with doubts in her eyes if Hayley will forgive her.

Elijah smile at her "I will" he remove his coat and use it to gently cover her shoulder " a beautiful Arcanists like you who is as beautiful as your constellation counterpart shouldn't be staying in a freezing place like this." Elijah Laugh and so was she.

"I like the humor though" she laugh and sigh "I'll get down soon" she then smile at him

Elijah nodded and jump to the back side of the manor

"looks like my brother likes your eyes too, I wonder what will her hybrid girlfriend is going to react in this, tsk tsk love triangle drama" Kol said while rolling his eyes, he's soul is in the roof lying next to Andromeda from the beginning before Elijah approach her.

"Aww Kol-yflower is jealous of his brother" she blast a laughter and started staring at Kol

"I'm sorry I'm not to cheesy for your taste like, you are as beautiful as your constellation counterpart" while imitating Elijah's voice.

"ugh! Jeez, I'm sorry I'm not as Noble as him, and I'm not jealous. I've got so many girls in my hands when I was Alive. I'd even seduce Davina and make her fall into my charms whenever its full moon where spirits like me were given the chance to walk in this world until dawn." he proudly said trying to make Andromeda jealous.

Andromeda didn't break her stare at him with determine face "hmm maybe so, the Davina girl was your brother's witch right? She's working her place in your heart doesn't she?" she giggle. She didn't even notice that the young original was lost to her mesmerizing personality while looking deeply into her.

Kol is totally lost in her hazel brown eyes, her laugh and voice is like a sweet symphony during summer. It gives him the feeling of harmony that he feel whenever he listens to his favorite songs in acoustics version . Her warm smile and bubbly attitude captivates every man, no wonder why Elijah was lost in her earlier by just looking into her eyes.

She break her gaze at him when he didn't replied to her question. She slowly close her eyes and feel the rhythm of the song that was playing in ball, it her favorite song. This time she likes it more because it was play in acoustic version accompanied with orchestra.

Kol realize that this is her favorite song, she used to sing this whenever they were alone and resting in the trees of phantom forest. "I'm sorry if I can't save you a dance, but you look utterly beautiful tonight" Kol said, while sitting next to her and looking into her eyes with a smile in his face.

"Thanks, I didn't know you're capable of throwing some compliment without the playboy attitude" she laugh at Kol "You know I love this song, it always leaves me a question in my head that I guess, I will finally get the answers when I unlock my sister's bloodline" she smile

 **(Thousand Years - Christina Perri cover - Clementine Duo)**

"what was that question? And when I throw a compliment in a serious tone you should savor every words I utter Andy! For it will take another century before I get serious of what I say" he said with a proud voice.

She laugh again this time, his pretty sure that he's falling for her "Well I want to know if waiting for someone to come back in yours arms without any assurance of when it will happen is close to the feeling of dying every day? You just hold on because you love him and he is sure that he will come back… but not today, or tomorrow, next week, in a month or a year and even in a century. How could you hold on to that?

Kol didn't answer her question again but this time, it's because his completely fallen for her. His determine that he himself will find the answers for her.

Elijah opens the bedroom door of Hayley's room slowly. He saw her standing in the balcony while her palms gently caressing her belly. He gently stand at her back and kiss her head and hug her tight.

"You gave her your coat?" Hayley's ask with a teasing tone on her voice.

"hmm You're jealous of what you heard earlier in the roof so you decided to spy on us?" Elijah ask with a teasing tone also

"Should I be jealous?" Hayley ask while giving him a determine look.

"Well I like it when you're jealous," he look into her eyes "it do reminds me of how much I am important to you" He smile and hug her tighter.

Hayley and Elijah both laugh as they stare at the sky above them. "she apologize to of what she said earlier" Elijah said while he wrap his left hand into her right shoulders, his right hand into the left side of her belly. "It's ok I understand her, if I were in her position too, I would do the same thing" Hayley nodded and smile as Elijah Kisses her right temple.

 **(She is Love - Parachute Acoustic version) - this is the song that is playing in the ball :)**

Klaus takes Caroline in the Dance floor, he put his hand to her lower right back, he gently held her left hand as they smoothly dance the Viena waltz that Caroline seems to like more as they move.

they didn't talk, but they stare at each other like they're the only people in the world. As they spin and turn,"

he look at her like she's all he need

she is everything to him

and he can't deny it, she complete him.

She gently put her hand to his neck from his shoulder and started twirling his hair and smile at him.

Klaus laugh at the sudden movement, " I dare you to kiss me Love" he let a wide smirk spilled in his face.

She smile trying to hide the feeling that she likes what she heard from him. "just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduce by you"

"that's why I like you" he smirk again but this time she giggle because she cannot contain the joy and happiness she felt right now with him.

"Well love if you don't want me to dare you, I'll dare myself to kiss you, and I accept the challenge" she just stared at him with shock screaming inside her head as he gently near his face unto hers and kiss her.

They sway their body to compliment to the music as they kiss each other. He's lips softly touch hers, she gently close her eyes as he feel him, not his overflowing lust for her, nor his urge to have sex with her but his undying love that he wanted to share with her for as long as he live. They stop dancing as she put her hand in his cheeks. He then traps her between his lean strong arms and his body.

The people were amuse to them, it didn't look like they faking it nor they did it because of the flesh's urge but they did it because of love. It always because of love that they surpass everything. It's like an unbreakable bond that ties two people's fate to be as one. The people tend to think that maybe the reason why they organize this ball is because someone from the Mikaelson family is getting engage or married. The people send a round of applause to Klaus and Caroline.

He softly loosen his lips and gently lean his forehead to hers while the tip of his nose is touching hers. His long lashes gently rise up, it reveals to him that she still close her eyes.

This time Caroline is getting another vision about her past with Klaus but no more sudden pain, headache or bad dream with it. It's just peace, harmony and happiness.

Caroline saw herself wearing a long white strapless silky fabric with a lining of gold in the end of the hem. It was too fit to insinuate her curves but not too tight to make her feel uncomfortable. There was a long slit in the right side of it. Her hair was fix into a messy bun with a thin hairband that was made of diamonds.

She was dancing with someone, someone who matters to her more than anyone else, for the first time in her vision she saw Klaus's face. She's smiling at him with those dimples that seducing her, his hair was quite long than his usual haircut but it looks good in him especially of how his natural curls embrace the right side of his face. His wearing a thin necklace made of pure gold that has a small fire like pendant that is made from Ruby. He's wearing a hard dark silver armor that covers his whole body. Both of his hands was covered with white bandage up to his arms to cover his delicate skin from the harsh sun of Egypt.

Caroline felt his kisses, it's all the same, always the same. Calm, kind, pure, tender, slow but full of sincerity, it was full with his love. sometimes she thinks at night if his lips was only made, just for her. She couldn't ask for more but to be with his loving arms for the rest of her life.

He never hide his feelings for her, he kisses her whenever he wants, he doesn't care if people is watching since now and then he's always proud that he have her in his life and he's planning to keep it that way, to be with her always and forever.

They ran out of the Castle while holding each other's hand. It was full moon, they both headed towards their secret place somewhere in Argos. It was a cave that will lead you to a small lake with stunning clear blue water flowing. It has a giant hole that let a generous amount of moonlight to lighten up the small lake, now it looks like the water that was poured with diamond dust. It was shimmering and breathtaking.

Caroline look into his deep blue eyes, they have an intense eye-sex as she gently remove the bandage in his hands, he look at her with seriousness in his eyes as he slowly remove the decors in her hair and slowly free her long wavy hair. Her hands is heading towards his armor suit that covers his entire body as he started loosen up the ribbon in her back.

As soon as they get undress, Hike slowly lead her down the lake. for them its feels like the world Slows down as they started kissing each other passionately as soon as they reach the middle part of the lake, their body was soak in to the water, Helena's body shivered as the wind blows. He started kissing her down to her neck while hugging her tight, he's licking her neck down to her cleavage like it's his first time to taste her smooth skin. She moan while the intense feeling occupying her body inch by inch whenever their skin meets.

He likes the feeling when they both let out their desires in each other's arms. He likes it when she's invaded by her desire's to do more with him by just touching her. His left hand hold her right breasts while sucking it vigorously while his right hand is hugging her tight.

With the intense desires plus the excitement that his touch brought to her. She moaned and accidentally cast a spell that incinerated the lake. He don't mind it actually, he just like teasing her

"Love, is that a warning sign that if I failed to give the amount of pleasure you expect from me, you will burn me to death?" he laugh while looking at her baby blue eyes.

" your deepest and darkest desires towards me is already burning your body from the beginning my Dearest Hike" they both laugh while he gently lean his face on her

"well tell it to me again if I'm the one who burn the entire forest after reaching climax. He smirk that made her feel embarrass and guilty because of the burned trees.

"We're going to violate the natural law like what Silas and Amara did, but by incinerating the forest whenever we make love." he added while laughing so hard at his mate.

She pouted her lips and punch his chest. He smile while admiring her beauty, for him every inch of her is perfect even when she frowns, smile or pout at him.

"I Love you" he said with a sweet voice but with a serious face, she hug him tight and let the tip of their nose meet

"Even if I burn half of the forest the last time we make love? She ask with sadness in her face.

"Correction Love you've incinerated almost the entire forest" Hike Smiles at her.

" and yes, I will still love you, Even if you burn me alive"

He said with a serious voice. they both smile at each other and started to finish what they started earlier. He crushed his lips into her until they reach the part of the lake with huge stones, he position himself into the top of her as she started to put his thing into hers.

He started in thrusting her slowly, as her breath becomes panting, he started to thrust her hard and fast. Their minds turns black as they savor each seconds of this warm fuzzies that was brought by him getting in and out of her. He collapsed to her body as they both reach their climax, it was the immeasurable pleasure he only felt when he was with her, It is still, and always her.

Hike then sits and rested his back in the wall of the cave as he gently guide her body to lean into his. He started to put the necklace he made for her when he was in Cairo organizing the mining of gold and treasury. He kiss her head and then hugs her tight after he puts the necklace into her.

"Happy birthday Helena" he whispers to her ear.

Helena was dumbfounded of what she saw, it was a thin pure gold necklace with a pendant made from sapphire that has a shape like one of the hieroglyphics she often saw at Hike's room and even in their palace.

"This is so generous of you Hike but you know"- before she could finish what she was saying Hike put his index finger into her lips while saying

"You deserve more in this world Love" she smile and ask him

"So what does this mean? This symbol?" while touching the pendant he gave her.

"it means endlessness" Hike replied while stroking her hair with his hands.

She hugs him tight "I will love you too endlessly Hike"

Hike smiles and kisses her head. Knowing that this is one of the moments in his life that he will treasure but he has no idea that Helena values this event more, not because of the lavish gifts. But because he accepts her perfection and imperfections. That he loves her with all she was as a person.

Suddenly Caroline opens her eyes as she heard a round of applause coming from the guest of the ball. Klaus is still and leaning his forehead to hers while the tip of his nose is touching hers. he noticed the short paused that she did just now.

"Having another set of visions again sweetheart?" He asked

Caroline happily nodded "Just reminiscing some good old memories" she smiled at him and gently touch his lips with hers.

Rebeckah smiled and join the people whose cheering for the couple. For her they look perfect for each other, and slowly she realized that she never saw his brother being happy like this, even once. Rebeckah took the chance to think about what was happening recently, that maybe Andromeda is right, that Caroline is his mate.

And maybe all of people do have their own soulmates, it will just take a lot of patience to wait but when you found it, you know that it's yours for the rest of your entire existence.

She felt someone approaching her at her back but she didn't pay attention.

"You know, for a She devil like you, it was really surprising to see that you're showing sympathy for someone else's happiness" the stranger slowly whisper to her ears.

she turn her back to see who it was. Rebeckah was overwhelm with anger and annoyance when she find out who the person was "what kind of bad wind leads you here in New Orleans?" she said while raising her right eyebrow.

"I bet you really know what kind of wind brought me here" He walks slowly towards Rebeckah "it starts with Caroline ends with Forbes" he grin wickedly to her.


	10. Chapter 10: Dangerous Adversary

**Chapter 10: Dangerous Adversary**

Klaus started to get down the entire luggage that they need for the voyage, still he's clueless about what will happen to them when they reach their destination. All he knows is that after this trip, they will come back to New Orleans with much more capabilities and immeasurable power but with much more foes which is capable to fight them as well and as strong as they can be. Though with curiosity, it's still gives Klaus the excitement he's craving for over a century, to fight someone who as strong as he is.

Caroline headed to where her sister is, she bring some donuts and Coffee for her, it's the least that she can do for her sister that has been working from the time she step into the manor up to now just to keep all of them safe. Andromeda is trying to make the armor spell much stronger and indestructible When Caroline handed her the plate loads with donuts and a Coffee.

"You should eat Andy; you've been working so hard to keep this gigantic Manor safer than ever" Caroline smile at her sister.

"Well, this is the least that I can do for you; you're the one who keep me safe back then. I owe almost everything that I can do now with my mage to you Caroline. It's my time now to be your sister."

Caroline hugs Andromeda tight; having a sister brings a new atmosphere in her life. For the only sister she have known was Elena and Bonnie who loves her too but now it made her feel different in a good way that it is good to have a sibling that you shared the same blood as well as the one you can rely on. "Go on have some of these Delicious pastries that can cause Diabetes if you eat with Excessive amount of intake. So don't fall in love with it especially to this guy" while pointing at the triple layer chocolate donut.

"What's diabetes? Is it a spell?" Andromeda asks with determination to learn it.

"It's a spell that will raise your blood sugar levels, but first it will make you gain weight like crazy for eating too much sugary food, until your body can't control it and you will be gravely sick, that is one of the leading causes of death in this world" Rebeckah replied while looking at Caroline with a hint of smirk in her lips.

"I want to learn how to cast that spell, Teach me Rebeckah" Andromeda urge her.

"Andy, don't listen to Rebeckah she just came out from an insane asylum just a couple of month ago." Caroline interrupts while raising an eyebrow at Rebeckah.

"What is the insane asylum?" Andromeda asks again.

"that's where Elijah and Klaus put their siblings when they are naughty and making hilarious statements "eyeing on Rebeckah " with special treatments like daggers into their hearts to make them sleep for a century or even forever. Caroline smile at her sister as she caresses her hair trying to shrug off what Rebeckah said.

"Ugh! Shut up baby vampire" Rebeckah rolled her eyes.

"Kol said they were put into coffins" Andromeda raises another question.

Rebeckah's laughs at Caroline, when her sister busted her.

"Well look we what we have in here, the baby sister of the baby blonde vampire" Damon said as he approach Caroline and Andromeda.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Helping you to unlock your bloodline" He raised his voice.

"How did you know? Only Andy and the Mikaelson's know about it?"

"Let's just say that the mystic falls has been set on fire because they couldn't find you. That leads me to a two choice, helps you to become an apocalyptic fire queen or let them set every cities on fire while we let you just dig answers on your own" Damon said.

"Where's my mom?!" Damon didn't answer her "Damon! Where is my mom?" Caroline shouted as Elijah and Klaus approach them.

"That's the second reason why I'm here too. She died yesterday when the 2 man incinerated the police station Caroline. I'm sorry we couldn't save her, the fire… its very hot… in a different manner…" Damon looks down, as he pictured to his mind what just happen yesterday. Caroline's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as she falls into her knees once again.

Klaus rapidly walk towards her. He then comforts her in his arms, "shhh Love, I'm right here sweetheart everything's going to be ok" he said while trying to at least calm her down. The lady who was once happy earlier is now again in the middle of sorrow.

"Do they look like the guy in the dungeon"? Andromeda asked.

"Klaus already show me the boy into the slaughter room and his not one of them" Damon replied.

"Her death, I bet it happens so sudden, but still I'm not sure to that part, we can still bring her back" Andromeda said.

"Andy, how could you possibly say things like that?" Caroline asks as she wipes the tears into her eyes.

Andromeda let a deep sigh out of her chest, "Klaus is the reincarnation of Hike. You told me back then that aside from his bloodline mage his quite excellent in the field of necromancy, that's the reason I am certain that we can resurrect Kol, but with your mother, if she's expecting that she's about to die minutes before she passed away, that gives us only 3 days to unlock both you and Klaus's bloodline and retrieve her soul in the underworld before Kharon reach their destination" Andromeda return her worried gaze to her sister.

"What fuck up are you talking about lady? Is this the effect of donuts to you? You can't just get in and out of the other side like it's a family theme park. You must die first before you get inside of it!" Damon snarled as to what Andromeda said.

"Don't make me send you their" Andromeda threaten Damon while glaring into his eyes. Elijah cut in as he takes Andromeda's hand and they headed towards where Caroline and Klaus were standing.

Rebeckah smirk at what she's witnessing "don't mess with that baby girl in front of you Damon, she's the reason why we only have 1 captive left, she burn the other one alive last night" letting a wild grin out of her lips "and also she's the reason why those Arcanists failed to find Nick and Caroline, so watch your words cruel fella." she smiled while retreating.

"Come on Andy we have to go, we shouldn't waste every seconds we have" as Caroline broke Klaus's hug and starts to take their luggage.

"Rule no. 1 of being an Arcanists sister, Travel light. We don't need that silly paper (Plane ticket) that your beau is holding. Let me introduce you the difference between a witch and an Arcanists. We travel through teleportation. All of them were dumbfounded of what she said. They didn't know if she's stating the truth or just a neurotic freak on crack. Elijah just laughs of what they heard from her.

"But before anything else" Andromeda walk towards where Elijah was standing and gently held his hand. "I entrust this to you" while handing him a ring that has an imperial topaz stone.

Elijah smile and look into her eyes, "for emergency purposes, just think about me and say my name. It will summon me right away." She smile and gently let go of his hand.

"Hey! Andy you might come in handy for the next family vacation" Rebeckah said with a teasing voice.

Damon smirk at what Rebeckah said but he slowly pull back hi grin as they witness what happen next…

Andy position Klaus and Caroline in her left and right side, as they were circled with red fire with its signature silver lining with it.

"Am I so intoxicated or my mind is playing games with me?" Damon asks Rebeckah.

As the fire grows up it started to cover the three of them, with a loud sound of explosion the three of them disappear inside the manor.

 _ **In a blink of an eye, they are now in the mainland Greece.**_

They walk to the dark lonely road which is empty, no people and just a small number of vehicle crossings in the bridge. The calming quietness eats them as they walk towards the beginning of the bridge. It was so peaceful and calm; the wind blows as if it wishes them to have a good night. Caroline suddenly pauses for a while and starts to appreciate the breathtaking view that surrounds them.

(Let Love bleed Red - Sleeping with Sirens Acoustic Version)

"Isn't it beautiful Love?" Klaus said while standing beside her and admiring the view too.

Caroline just smile and take a deep breath.

"This is just one of the million things that the world has to offer" he added while looking up in the view and staring back at her baby blue eyes.

"I guess this is what you mean when you said Genuine Beauty" Caroline replied while looking to his deep blue eyes. She tried to contain the sadness she feels inside of her by smiling at him.

"When I said genuine beauty love I meant… You" he gently held her right hand. "Caroline, You're Beauty is as Genuine as this wonderful scenery, but when I look into your eyes." he gently held her cheeks with his right hand and gently caresses it with his long soft fingers "I know that your smile is the most Genuine Beauty that I've ever seen. Nothing compares to it, not even this mind-blowing view."

Caroline cried in front of him again, "I can't smile Klaus, I'm afraid to lose my mom, we already lose our son, I can't afford to lose another one" she held his arms tight while he wipes away the tears in her soft rosy white cheeks.

"Love, we didn't want all of this to happen, I told you, we will make things right, we, both of us. We will do this together, I can't do this alone Love, I need you, I need you here with me." He gently kisses her lips and breaks it, while the tip of his nose is gently rubbing hers. "We will make things right starting tonight, when we unlock our bloodlines, can you promise to be strong for us?" he said with sincerity into his eyes.

Caroline smile while tears flow down her cheeks, "I will for us" with unfeigned feelings towards him that can be seen in her eyes "I promise".

Klaus hugs her tight while kissing her forehead, he knows that her Queen is not perfect, she made mistakes and sometimes she stumble down and yet he still loves her more and more.

"We need to get inside to that manor and at least offered them one of the Mikaelsons or they will turn this city into a pile of ashes" Davina argued with Vincent and Marcel as Cami serves the two man with tequila.

"You're the most powerful and the most gifted witch in this City Davina, can't you just do something with that stupid armor spell? Marcel said while getting irritated to her whining.

Vincent look into Marcel's eyes "the witch they hire to set an armor spell is very powerful and her spell is not some kind of a spell that I've seen before, I can feel it, it seems like her power comes from darkness and yet the spells were pure and absolute. Which messes up in my head, because it's impossible Marcel?" Vincent Replied, he seems to notice that Marcel doesn't understand how hard it is to break the armor spells that even Davina or he can't break.

"When your magic comes from darkness it will eat every single of you, including the spell you cast. But this one it's pure but burn to touch!" While she seat besides Marcel and gently lean her right hands into her forehead.

"One of the Witches from the Coven who examined it accidentally burns her hand and suddenly her body ignites after touching it. By just 1 min. she turns into a pile of ashes, now tell me Marcel what we should do!?" Davina started whining again that made Marcel upset and throw the shot glass in front of the counter.

"I don't know Davina! I'm not the one who is in charge with those stupid magic's you were into. But I know one thing, they created that armor spell to protect someone or something like Hayley and Klaus's child from his enemy's or one of the Mikaelsons is not around that's why they upgraded the security of the manor. And no! I will not turn my back on them! They're my family Davina! They're all I have!" Marcel then replied while lowering the town of his voice.

"We are your new family now Marcel! This whole town, it will turn to pile of ashes soon if you keep on saving the Mikaelsons" Davina shouted while looking at Marcel.

"What about you? You love Kol Mikaelson right? And you've been jumping in and out of danger just to find a way to resurrect him!?" Marcel looks away but then returns his gaze to Davina "even if they're the Devils who walks in earth for a very long time, they're the ones who save me Davina when no one else does, I owe everything to the Mikaelson family to Klaus. I love my family and my friends Davina, just as how much you love Kol, that's why we do everything to keep them away from Danger right?" Marcel replied to Davina. She nodded and looks away, knowing that she was defeated by him in these arguments.

"Guys I've been listening to all of you, what's with this city that it will soon turn into ashes? Huh? Davina?" Cami raises her eyebrow as she investigated what is was happening.

"There are these two people, who came here yesterday. They're looking for girl name Helena; they told us that if we fail to find her this whole city will be burn into ashes." Davina said while looking at Cami.

"Then we fight back, who are they to scare us? This is our city! We should protect it right?" Cami argued with Davina.

"That's the thing Cami, who are they?" Vincent sighed before sipping the shot of tequila. "The only thing I know is that what happen in Mystic Falls yesterday is connected to this people, expect the worst" while playing the shot glass in his hand.

"What happen in that place?" Davina asks Vincent while walking towards him.

"They burn the whole town to the ground, nothing left. Some witches said that this two people just came from nowhere and looking for someone" Vincent replied.

"Helena… they're looking for her isn't it?" Davina asks.

"Well it is now confirmed because we got the same scenario, but what bothers me is that the way I feel about the witch who cast an armor spell in the Mikaelson's manor and the people who burn that town into the ground. Are they the same person or something else? Plus the coven of witches in the mystic falls couldn't stand the chance to fight to them; they said that the fire is not normal it can't even turn down by water. It's just that when the whole town was burn down that's where it started to subside fast"

"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire that Klaus bring here in our city." Marcel interrupts while looking at the shot glass in his hand.

"What?" Davina ask while Vincent is looking at him with confusion painted in his face.

"That Caroline girl, comes from Mystic Falls, she's engage to Klaus. That's what all the people keep on talking about after coming from the Mikaelson's ball last night." Marcel, Davina and Vincent suddenly look at Cami as their faces suddenly cover with worries.

Cami gently raises her chin up and looks at them with sadness in her face, "well he looks happier, doesn't he? " While trying to smile. "I saw their picture this morning in the tabloids; they do really look good together, the king of New Orleans already found his Queen" but her jealousy speech was cut when she realize something. "Wait, I think that explains why some vampire were after Klaus and Caroline the other night here in the pub, there is this 10 vampire approach them and tried to attack them without hesitation" while looking to the three people in front of her.

"That's it, were just going to give the vampire Barbie to them and problem solve. After all the Queen should sacrifice for the sake of peace in her land" Davina said while looking at the front door, planning for an unpleasant surprise.

Marcel examined the look in Davina's eyes, he knows that it will start a war and he didn't like it.

Elijah was looking to the ring that Andromeda gave her. He realizes that even if she's assuring them that the armor spell is unbreakable, they still have to be on their guard if an unexpected event strikes.

"What a lovely ring that your pyro kinetic home-girl gave to you" Damon said, while walking towards where he was sitting.

"Be in your guard. There might be odds coming. I don't know when, all I can assure you is that this, time it will not do us a favor." Elijah said while turning his head looking at Damon.

Damon was bothered of what he heard. Knowing that this night without their master magician's presence, it will be rough and might ended up to a blood shed.

"So tell me Damon, what really happened in Mystic Falls?" Elijah added after wearing the ring.

"Earlier that day, there were 2 mysterious people came into the town. The other one, he projects lightning bolts and the other one which I suppose is a much more powerful, she projects fire like the Andy girl you have here but her fire has a black lining in it. They're looking for Helena which I found out after coming here and having a chit chat with your sister that it was Caroline" Damon sigh as he lean her head in his two hands. "After what Rebeckah said that you can resurrect Kol if they unlock the bloodline all together, I decided to stay and help. I was hoping that Caroline could bring our friends back from grave."

"Friends? You mean all of them?" Elijah replied with a hint of shock in his face.

"Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and even Jeremy tried to fight them, all of us." Damon took a deep breath "but when I turn around they're already burning, the craziest part is I don't know how it happen alright?! I mean the girl just spread a wide grin in front of them and then they were lit on fire. Stefan was right beside me that time; he said we should come here ask for help. We tried to flee but this guy chase us, he's so fast that he immediately caught us off guard; Stefan was struck by lightning bolt into his heart that comes out from that psycho's hands."

"They just spared my life, in order to be… someone who will spread the word, of what they did and what will they do if they didn't find what or who they're looking for." Damon mumbled as grief and sorrow eats him alive.

"This sounds like an upcoming disaster for us, having you seating here and telling what happen to your friends is clearly one of the bad omen, beware of what's coming next, Damon" Elijah said before swallowing a lump from his throat.

"Damon!" Rebeckah shouted before Damon could reach the doorway.

"What now? Blonde bombshell!?" Damon replied while yelling back Rebeckah with an irritated tone of voice.

"What happen to Matt?" Damon didn't answer to Rebeckah as he turns his back, but Rebeckah immediately get into his way. "I said, where's Matt? Damon!" this time Rebeckah finally put her hands between his shoulders so that he won't go away.

"He died Rebeckah; he's with Liz when the Police station was incinerated with fire.

Rebeckah lash out her anger by throwing all the things she could see, Damon watch her as his way of sympathy, for he and Rebeckah was experiencing the same situation. While Elijah listens to her sister's suffering in the other side of the room, even if he wants to calm her down, he knows that his presence will just make things worse, as of now it's good to have Damon's company for her since they both encountering the same agony.

"Beckah" Damon said while trying to stop her.

"I'm going to find and kill them! Are you coming with me Damon?" Rebeckah mumbled angrily. When she realize that he will not come with her she immediately run towards the door but Damon catch and forcefully stop her from going to the edge of death.

"Are you out of your mind!? You're just going there and what Rebeckah huh? You'll add to the line of people that we have to resurrect?" Damon argued with her as he holds her hand tightly.

"I'd rather walk towards my own death than to sit here waiting to die Damon! I want to avenge Matt" Rebeckah shouted as tears came flowing from her Blue eyes.

Damon gently held her arms and look at her eyes, "So do I, Rebeckah I want to avenge my brother and so was Elena but for now even If we outnumbered them we aren't still capable of killing them, until Klaus and Caroline came here with unlock bloodlines that's when we got what's ours. But for now we should wait here and protect your pregnant hybrid sister in law ok?, your niece needs you here the most Rebeckah that's what important for now" Damon Calm her down as he gently sit her to the sofa. Rebeckah nodded at him while wiping the tears in her face.

"You make sure that we will have them as a play toy in our dungeon Damon!" while pointing a finger into his chest. Rebeckah get up as she walks towards the door.

"Goodnight Barbie Klaus" Damon said.

"Same to you Cave man" Rebeckah replied as she departed to the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Archives of Wisdom & Madness

**Chapter 11: Archive of Wisdom and Madness**

Klaus and Caroline walk silently towards Andromeda while holding each other's hands. They both wonder why Andromeda was looking down at the bridge. As if she is studying the flow of water in the gulf.

"What's up?" Caroline asks while looking at her sister.

"We're going swimming for tonight" Andromeda smiles while looking to Caroline and Klaus.

Klaus smiles back at her, this time he's getting thrilled by this mischievous journey that they have right now "I wonder if there's a Cetus down there, but no worries Love, your sister is Andromeda herself. Maybe Perseus will come if we need his assistance with those matters or we can sacrifice her instead" Klaus mocked while trying to scared Caroline."

"Klaus! now is not the time to crack Greek mythology parallel jokes" While eyeing him trying to hide that she's afraid.

"So Andy you were saying that we teleported all the way from New Orleans just to walk in this unknown & very long bridge-"Caroline cut what she was saying when Klaus interfere.

"It's the Rio-Antirrio Bridge, Love" Klaus interrupted

"And now you want us to jump in to our deaths to the river?" Caroline asks while raising the tone of her voice, but it can't hide the fear that her mind is now entertaining.

"Love, it's the gulf of Corinth down there not river." Klaus corrected her again. Caroline glared at him while getting irritated towards what he was saying to her.

"Actually it was officially the Charilaos Trikoupis Bridge now Klaus" Andromeda mocked him.

Caroline giggles after saying "What's the name of this bridge again Mr. I know everything Mikaelson?"

"And sister you're the first and only one who came there, I can't teleport to the place I don't exactly know where it is, at the same time we're running out of time. This is where the guardian led us; it said that this is the nearest gate to the Archive"

"But are you sure that there's no Cetus or any sea monsters down there?" Caroline asks her sister with a small tone of voice because of fear. Klaus laughs at her and so was Andromeda.

"Klaus! It is not funny" Caroline while glaring at him with bashful mood.

"I know, I know" Klaus replied while trying to contain his laugh.

"Then stop laughing" she then replied that makes him shut his laughter.

"Ok I'm going to go first. I'll signal you guys" Andromeda instructs them while climbing in the rail and then jumping down from the bridge.

After a minute they saw a fire down the gulf. "Shall we Love?" Klaus asks Caroline after he helped her climbing over the rails.

Caroline nodded with excitement and fear as they jump from the bridge, this time she's screaming from the top of her lungs until they heat the ocean. For her this is a fun but scary experience.

"Follow me" Andromeda said while pointing them to dive. As they hold their breath for another voyage they will take.

They started to dive under the sea when Andromeda cast a fire into her hands in order for them to see where they are. Both Caroline and Klaus were astounded of what she did; they're both witnessing one of the most impossible things in a human life. As they're getting deeper from the ocean surface they saw a small circle that has a mark of an owl in the right side of the coral reef, Andromeda put both of her hands into the circle as she started praying through her mind. Soon the circle open and they went inside of it, the three of them were amaze as suddenly the glowing lights from different diamonds that was attached to the passage walls started to light up there way, it started to lead them up where they realize that the Archive doorway is under the earth's surface.

As soon as the three of them reach the end of the passage they started to get up to reach for the rocks above them and immediately gasp for an air. Caroline notices the medieval doorway; this time the door was carved perfectly with a figure of an owl face. She then gently knocks on it while Klaus dried himself by squeezing his shirt on the other hand Andromeda cast a spell to increase her body temperature in order to dry her body. When suddenly a trembling voice speaks and stated that they could now enter.

Andromeda approaches her sister and they started pushing the door slowly, Caroline slowly glances in what was in front of them. Upon opening the door, they saw the room filled with bookshelves. Each bookshelves represents the era where it came from, it has scrolls, journals, and books. Some of the important artifacts like tablets, scepter, or authentic inventions were used as a display. It was put inside of a glass box.

Mages and spells from the ancient up to the present were all sealed inside of each scrolls, it was organize from what time and century it came from the normal to highest type of mages, to healing of different kind of wounds, from minimal to a massive destruction, restoring the balance of the world, everything in this shelves can answer a person's starvation to the truth and so was knowledge but it can also drives people to madness for an unknown reason that's why Athena the Goddess of Wisdom decided to hide the Archives away from Human world.

"Wow! Now this is what we call legit" Caroline said while wandering inside the room filled different knowledge that each centuries has to offer. Klaus was astonished of what he saw; everything in this room was the things that he has been looking for almost centuries. Ancient artifacts of different dynasty from around the world but what really caught his enthusiasm is when he noticed the ceiling where the map of the whole world was not just carved in it, for it visualize the weather but also the heavenly bodies into the sky during at night.

"Found something you like?" a voice that's comes from an owl as it transform into a human like form. Klaus was astounded of what he had witness, while Caroline and Andromeda rush to where he stands.

"Athena" Andromeda immediately bows down next to the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Get on your knees my child; a beautiful constellation goddess like you who always fulfill her duties very well is always welcome to my creations" She looks at Klaus as her eyes filled with interests, "Heh's favored tyrant."

Caroline and Klaus were startled by the Goddess herself. A tall, slim woman with bluish-green eyes trickling light, wearing a suit of armor and golden helmet was standing in front of them.

"I know my Dearest Helena that you're in a hurry, so I already prepared what you seek, here's the thing that you need" while handing a thick journal that looks like a book for Caroline.

Caroline tried to read what was written in the journal but she couldn't, because it was written in earlier Phoenician Alphabet, she then asks for her sister's help, the three of them sit in a Kline which is made from pure gold, it was decorated with ebony, ivory and precious stones. Andromeda browses the journal by following the date that was written on the upper right side of the corner of every page. She reaches the last two pages; where she saw the thing that would help them.

Andromeda reads her sister's journal "Xekleidónontas tin apánemi grammí" while spreading a wide grin into her face.

"Andy what does it mean?" Caroline said while she noticed a wide grin into Klaus's face too.

"Hey! You too! I'm not an Ancient person what does it mean!?" Caroline argues to both them.

"Unlocking the infernal bloodline" Klaus's replied at her with a determine smile in his face.

"To Kolié vrísketai sto píso kálymma" Andromeda said while flipping the journal to the back cover, she then immediately open a small metal case and found the necklace which is one of the things they need to unlock Caroline's bloodline.

As soon as the three of them saw what's inside of the metal case, Caroline gently grabs the necklace inside of the journals cover. It was the necklace that Hike gives to her back then, the golden thin necklace with a pendant made from sapphire that has a shape of Ankh.

"This is the one you gave to me for my birthday Klaus, I saw it in my vision, when we were dancing last night at the ball" Caroline said with gladness that can be seen to her face and hear to her voice, she show to him with the necklace with excitement.

Klaus smile warmly at her as he gently touch the necklace

"Now this explains why I don't hesitate to give you lavish gifts Love"

He laughs with amazement in his eyes while Caroline gives him an annoyed look.

"And now I know how much I love you since now and then" he smiles at her again but this time with seriousness in his eyes.

"This symbol means endlessness, Love" he said while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I will love you too endlessly Klaus" Caroline replied with happiness, though Klaus may not remember anything from their past life, she knows that his heart can remember it.

Klaus gently kiss her head and caresses her hair, he then smiles at her as his mind and heart is over flowing with joy and felicity.

"It would be an honor for me if you once again wear this Love" while he gently wear the necklace to Caroline.

Andromeda look at them with deep joy in her heart, knowing that this is all her sister ever wanted back then, to be happy with her dearest mate and as they getting closer to unlocking their bloodline, they slowly achieving her sister's wish.

"How did you know it was here Andy? " Caroline asks whit gladness in her eyes, she never thought she would see the necklace again.

"It was written here sister that is one of the things we need to unlock your bloodline, there is another one that we should find. Your blood" Andromeda replied to her sister.

"Sure thing, I could just cut my hand and then we already have my blood" Caroline replied with a goofy voice.

"No sister, we need your infernal blood" Andromeda replied with a hint of worry in the tone of her voice. "But no worries because we can still have that blood, but by looking for it in the secret cave somewhere in Argos" Andromeda added while lowering her voice.

"Wait? Secret cave? I know where it is, and I think that's where we procreate Clarence" Caroline replied while a little embarrass at sharing it especially right in front of Klaus.

"Do we? In the cave?" Klaus asks with a huge amazement at the same time he laughs of what he had found out.

"Yes we did! And you're the one who brought me there because…" Caroline stops when she realizes she's about to share another embarrassing sex life she had with Klaus back then.

"Because?" Andromeda asks while looking so curious to what she's about to say.

"Nothing, is that it Andy?" Caroline tried to change the topic.

Klaus look at her with an insulting grin in his face, Caroline knows that those grins will haunt her again before she sleeps, for it brings her the feeling of embarrassment that sometimes she wishes she didn't did and the romantic excitement she never felt to any guy before even to Tyler.

"Even if you didn't say it, I know it was not just a hot hybrid sex but it's also a fire burning sex scene we have back then, aren't we Love?" Klaus said while his nose gently touch her ears and softly whisper those words that send a spine tingling effect to Caroline.

Andromeda cut their steamy moment when she read the last page of the book. "The last page is for you Klaus" she glances to both her sister and Klaus "seems that things go in our way now" Andromeda added.

"Klaus needs to go to his… tomb, it says here that you have to go inside the tomb alone, Because Heh puts a curse in it to avoid any future arcanist in destroying your mummified body."

"Don't tell me it needs my blood to raise a corpse that you supposed to be saying was me Andromeda?" Klaus asks with confusion.

"No, it's not, just like to my sister, we need her infernal blood and your corpse in that tomb for it will act as a remnant in order to complete the process of unlocking the bloodline. I can teleport you to where your tomb is, it clearly says here too, that everything you need in unlocking your bloodline is inside the tomb and someone will help you there?" Andromeda look at the journal as it bewildered her mind.

"Who's going to help him there? I mean if it's a tomb, it's just a collectibles of Klaus's lavish items back from his old days of being tyrant right? Caroline argues at what she just heard.

"Well that's what you write here, I'm just reading it." Andromeda replied to her sister. "Plus we can't risk our lives getting inside of a curse tomb, it's the God of endlessness were messing here with Dear sister."

Athena walks in "trust what you write Caroline, you're the one who entrust that journal under my protection, I can guarantee you it was never tampered nor altered. And messing with Gods of Egypt sounds like an upcoming war to me. "She walks towards Klaus and look straight into his eyes.

"Hurry up reincarnated hybrid, he's been waiting for you, all this time. The real father you've been longing for your whole life." Athena added.

"I don't need a father" Klaus then replied without any hesitation.

"Do you forget who you were talking to? I know everything; I can tell everything about you like I'm just reading an open book" Athena replied with a confident tone of voice.

Andromeda stands between them before they get piss with each other. "Why don't we start our voyage to your tomb Klaus while my sister waits here so that we unlock both bloodlines at the same time?" Andromeda interrupts the raging war between the two.

"Can we have a minute to talk my Lord?" Andromeda added

"Very well" Athena replied while heading towards the book shelves.

"We have to do this, so that we can go to the underworld as soon as possible" Andromeda said while walking back in forth.

Caroline, took a deep breath "You sure that he'll be ok in there?" While she's holding his hands.

"Of course it's his tomb, don't be scared of what will happen to him, be scared of what will happen to us if we follow him inside. He's the only one who have the immunity from spells and curses in that tomb sister don't worry" Andromeda ensure her sister.

"I'll be fine Love" Klaus said before kissing her lips and smiling at her. "I'll be fine, see you later" He then caresses her hair while waiting for his Queen's approval.

"Ok be careful" Caroline Smiles back at him.

Andromeda stands beside his brother in law while the raging fire circle's them around. "I'll be back, it won't take long sister" with a blink of an eye they're gone.

Marcel headed to the Mikaelson's manor to warn them about Davina's plan and what will happen in New Orleans if they didn't give Caroline. Before he decided to enter, he throws some small pebbles inside the doorway but it was block by the armor spell. It flew back to ground while burning and suddenly turns to ashes.

"Damn it" Marcel said with exasperate expression painted in to his face. He gently reaches for his cell inside his pocket and call Elijah.

Elijah felt a vibration near his chest, he reach to his pocket inside his suit to get his phone when he notices that Marcel is calling.

"Marcellus, what odd makes you phone me?" as Elijah answer his call.

"I have something to say it's very important, Elijah you need to know this but I can't get in to the Manor" Marcel replied with a troubled voice.

"sounds lovely to me, but I have some crisis in my hands right now Marcellus I was obliged to not let anyone get in to the manor" he said before letting a deep sigh came out of his system "perhaps you could spit it out now or we could arrange a small meeting between the two of us whenever it fits to my schedule".

"I know you're just protecting Hayley and the baby, look I came here for help, you need to know this" Marcel Argues with a low voice to convince Elijah.

"All right, wait for me" Elijah replied before hanging up.

He immediately gathered Damon and 5 hybrids from Hayley's pack to ensure that they can overpower Marcel, if his just a decoy that the other Arcanist used to get inside the Manor. Elijah still believes that Marcel won't do anything that can harm them but he doesn't want to left Hayley and his niece's safety by chance.

As they reach the doorway of the Manor Elijah opens the door "Get in"

"I don't want to turn myself into a Vampire Combustion" Marcel replied.

"Trust me when I say get in Marcellus" Elijah then replied as he reaches his hand to the old friend of their family. Marcel was amaze that Elijah's arms didn't burn and he gently reaches for him. All of them headed towards the living room, where Damon sits to the long couch and Elijah so was Marcel seated in front of him.

"So what odd brings you here?" Elijah asks his old friend.

"2 powerful witches came here to talk with Vincent and Davina, they're looking for someone name Helena and I believe she's the girl that your brother brings here. The thing is if we didn't give her to them, the Whole City will be set into a massive bonfire like what happened to Mystic Falls" Marcel took a deep breath

"Davina is planning to reach every single witch in the whole city to help her break into the manor, get Klaus's blonde vampire and bring her to the 2 other witches but if they couldn't find her they will give one of you, the Mikaelson Family. I'm against of it but I'm also worried of what will happen to our City if we didn't give what they want, that's why I'm here Elijah" Marcel added while looking at him.

Damon look to the two young men in front of him "They're already here" Damon mumbled angrily "We need to summon Caroline's pyro kinetic sister now Elijah!" Damon interrupted them.

"Not now, I believe that her assistance is still needed somewhere else but not here, not for now" Elijah replied with a worried tone of voice.

"Who is he? Elijah and the pyro kinetic girl" Marcel asks him with confusion to what's really going on.

"His last survivor from Mystic falls, Damon Salvatore. I believe you've been out for a while when I and my brother were dealing with this new mind blowing news Marcel but I'm willing to share the detail but for now I need your help and so was Damon. I have a plan.

Andromeda and Klaus reaches the outside gate of the tomb, he then breaks the lock so that they could start walking to the main entrance of it.

"Thanks for what you did for my sister earlier, she was so distracted because of what happen to her Mother" Andromeda said so him with smile in her lips.

"I would do anything for your sister" Klaus replied with a relief tone of voice. "I want to start again with her, fix all this mess and create a new beginning" He then added while looking up in the sky.

Andromeda smiles at him while she realizes that the Hike before and now is still the same after all. He will always do the right thing for his sister. When they reach the doorway of the tomb, Klaus stands in front of it and face Andromeda so he could thank her for helping him.

"The things you need to find inside are a golden thin necklace that has a fire shape pendant made from ruby, your horrific mummified corpse and the Guardian of your soul." Andromeda instructs him before he gets in.

"I'm certain that I could find the first 2 objects you're asking me to look for, but the last one doesn't ring a bell?" Klaus replied with puzzled mind.

"The guardian is always right beside you wherever you go Klaus you will see it when you started to unlock your bloodline, I'm positive that someone much knowledgeable than me will help you inside" Andromeda replied assuring him that he'll be fine. "One more thing" She snaps her finger when suddenly a portrait sized rolled old paper with a seal of Ankh in it. She gently grabs it and handed it to him.

"Rebeckah's right, you really might come in handy for a next family vacation" Klaus replied while slightly laughing. "What this?"

"When you died, some of your belongings that were left in Athens is either burned or taken by your rightful servants to bring inside of your tomb, but I saved something I know you will like" Andromeda said while smiling with a teary eyes.

Klaus look at her with a puzzled mind; he gently removed the seal and opens the paper where he saw a well-drawn image of a child with his mother holding him. Tears rapidly flow from his cheeks when he realizes that the mother in the sketch is Caroline and the child might be there late son.

"Is this?" Klaus couldn't speak straight, he was frozen, and his eyes were fixed to the image of Caroline and the child happy together. He notice that Caroline was so elated in the sketch, he could imagine the three of them together always and forever that if he could bring back the time, he would savor the moment with her and their little one, once again.

Even just for a while. He wants to held his son; upclosingly observes him while he sleeps in his arms. He wants to know where or whom did he get those beautiful blue eyes, the tiny nose, and perfect lips.

His dearest son, Clarence.

"I tried to save some of your masterpiece but that's the only thing left, I hope that with this art you created. You can still picture every little details of the face of your little angel once again" Andromeda said while looking into his eyes.

"I might say, for observing this sketch for over a thousand years, he's a good looking boy"

"No doubt to that, He got his mother's eyes after all" Klaus smiles like a father being proud of his soon while looking at his sketch.

"But you miss something" Klaus spread a wide grin into his lips.

Andromeda look at him with a hint of smile as her mind clouded with confuse.

"You see, he got the same smile as mine" Klaus added while Andromeda walk towards were Klaus is and look at Clarence face.

"Yeah he got your dimples" Andromeda replied while smiling.

"But when you look closely it has a hint of smile of a Demon, that's what he got from me." Klaus said while gently closing rolling the paper and hiding it to his chest pocket.

"Be careful little sister and Welcome to the Mikaelson Family, Take care of my Queen while I'm away" Klaus added before turning his back and headed towards inside the tomb.

Andromeda watches him walk inside the tomb as the darkness embrace him slowly.

"What was happening down their Rebeckah? Why are they planning that something like that? I thought Andy said we will be safe here?" Hayley asks while her right hand caresses her belly.

Rebeckah sits beside Hayley and nodded "Yes, Andy said that but she's away by now unlike the other nights were she always revamp the armor spell. Calm down Hayley it's not good to your child when you're stress ok? Just rest for the mean time, I know Elijah can pull this off together."

Rebeckah gently help Hayley to lie down in her bed, though she believes in Andromeda's power she can't shrug off the fact that Andy gave her brother a ring that could summon her if bad things happen plus the fact that his brother and Marcel were planning something for a backup plan means, something gone wrong.

"Andromeda is on her way back here, I wish you a good voyage Caroline, do what you have to do, retrieve your Mother's soul as soon as possible my child" Athena smile at her warmly, though Caroline don't get why generous she was to them; she feels that they have a deep connection from the past.

Suddenly a raging whirl will of fire came from nowhere, but it then slowly fades away to reveal Andromeda inside of it.

"How did you know?" Caroline asks while looking into her bluish-green eyes.

"I know everything Caroline but I am not in the position to speak with those matters, but I do know someone who is waiting for this moment to come, pay him a visit to his thrown" the Goddess again smile at Caroline but this time it messes up her mind to whom she's addressing with.

"Hades?" Andromeda asks with a lower tone of voice.

"Bright child" Athena smiles again to both of them.

As two headed towards the exit, Athena gently held Caroline's right arm and offered her something in return for the good did she has done from her past life as Helena.

"I can sense you have so many questions in your mind my child, let me offer you the reasons why, but as a God, I want you to solve it on your own."

Caroline was confused about what the Goddess said "like a riddle or something?"

Athena smiles at her while slowly pats her left shoulder "like what I said solve it on your own"

Caroline just give her a half smile and nodded, knowing that she can't freak out and act like a total control freak in front of a Goddess like her who turn Arachne to a spider by just pissing her off.

Athena then said;

Before it run into you

Every benediction so was benevolence

was bestow upon you

Yet you couldn't seek

The genuine Zion

So kismet finds its way

To make it stumble before you

Though it cost everything

That gives your existence a meaning

You fear not

For you found eternal bliss by playing the game of chaos


	12. Chapter 12: The Trick

**Hi Guys sorry if it took so long before I updated the story, I will try my best to update it every week, but if I fail to do it, I promise to give double update to compensate** **J**

 **Lu Mach: thanks for your support to me! XD I mean this is just my first time to write, and I am really overwhelm to your review, to the people who read and decided to follow it its means a lot to me** **J** **I really appreciate it. Thanks to your suggestion btw ^^ but idk if I'll give it a try because idk a lot of peeps in because I'm a new user. Thanks again XOXO**

 **Chapter 12: The Trick**

Josh and so was the horde of vampires headed towards the darker places nearby the Mikaelson's Manor, some of them hide up in the trees, nearby houses and to the dark corners of the streets. All of them were instruct to never ever get a contact to the house because of the armor spell that was covering the manor.

Diego and Thieary were silently observing the manor and the streets of New Orleans while sitting in a huge tree. They saw witches from different clans approaching the house of the Mikaelson's, as soon as the generous number of witches gathered to create a huge circle that will surround the whole manor, they started holding each other's hand and chanting the spell that will break the armor of the house.

"This is bad" Marcel said while looking to his phone.

"What happen?" Elijah asks while walking towards where Marcel was standing and handing some long sharp darts to Damon "Continue what I started" Elijah said to Damon.

"Sure thing buddy" Damon smirk while pointing a dart to the last Arcanists captive they have.

Marcel looks at Elijah's face with worry, "They're here and trying to break the armor spell, they're a lot of witches outside your house Elijah" Marcel said as the three of them listen to the sound of the young Arcanists voice, crying in pain.

Elijah didn't say a word from what he heard to Marcel, He just keep on looking to the young Arcanist in front of him, the Arcanist feels that the look in Elijah's eyes mean something, he's done playing with him and his silent treatment is taken its toll, if he didn't speak death will surely come.

Damon stops shooting darts to the young Arcanist when the look in Elijah's face caught his attention. The last time he saw Elijah like this it ends up to shooting coins from a distance that ruins the coffee shop, breaking necks and worst thing such as heart extraction.

"Oh no, He's done playing dude, you better speak now" Damon said while spreading a wide grin.

Marcel smile at what Damon said, he likes to tag along with this humor death threat jokes. "Are we going to kill him? Too bad I want to play darts too" Marcel said while laughing like the Death of the young Arcanist is just a joke for them.

"Playing with Darts that was soak in Persephone's tears"

"Human torch"

"Or"

"The entire above plus heart extraction the choice is always yours" Elijah said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"You may have Lord Andromeda's protection but always bear in mind, that if there's a savior there will always be someone who will jeopardize everything." The young Arcanist then said while gasping for air.

"You're not the only one who have Aces in your hands Mikaelson" he added while looking into Elijah's eyes. This time He'd had enough, he's done playing with his captive.

Elijah smile at him and slowly push his hands deeper into his chest "I love extracting hearts, its kind 'a like my passion, any last words my friend?" He then said while looking into his eyes while slowly pulling out his heart.

The young Arcanist lost his consciousness but the three of them saw one of the impossibilities in the world, they saw that slowly the Arcanist body regenerates a new heart and healing all his wounds.

"Immortal?" Damon said while in a bit of shock because of what he was seeing.

"Almost, but with this" while dropping a small amount of Persephone's tears to the body "He will be gone for good" Elijah explained.

"Are you done experimenting that gruesome corpse? Cause if so, we have 2 breaking points that we need to deal with. Elijah, Hayley's about to give birth while there's a coven of witches outside of our house praying for us to die!" Rebeckah said with an annoyed voice.

Damon frowned while Elijah and Marcel stood with great awe painted into their faces. They don't know what to do; they don't even have any idea to help Hayley at all.

"Rebeckah you've been a nurse right? In 1900's, Maybe you could do something to help Hayley to give birth with at ease?" Marcel said while eyeing Rebeckah.

Rebeckah rolled her eyes and started whining "I'm a nurse not a Midwife, Marcel and if so, I need tools and equipment to help stop the bleeding. Like gauze, cutting tools, sewing equipment to sew her Vagina after giving birth."

"Ugh! Oh my Fucking Hell, stop it Barbie Klaus come on do you have to say that?" Damon said with a disgust tone of voice.

"REBECKAH STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING RIGHT NOW!" Hayley said, shouting from the top of her lungs.

"Maybe Elijah could you know" while trying to charades the sewing part "Hayley's private part" Marcel added while looking to Elijah.

"Marcellus, we don't need your practical jokes at this moment, we must find a way to get rid of those witches outside my House so that we could bring Hayley to the Hospital." Elijah said while raising an eyebrow.

Davina is standing in an altar in the middle of the Lafayette Cemetery. She's casting a spell that would make her link to the coven of the witches who was chanting the spell outside the Mikaelson's Manor much stronger.

Vincent was observing Davina while standing with a lady. She has long wavy red hair, brown eyes, has slim figure; she's wearing a black fitted tank top and ripped black jeans.

Vincent is looking at Davina hoping that their plan would work he let a deep sigh to get out of his system "just so you know, were helping you because we want our City to be safe" Vincent said while looking to the lady beside him.

"No problem, don't worry you have my word" the lady replied while spreading a wide grin.

"I know that you're powerful than me and even to Davina" Vincent added.

"Yes, I am" she replied without any emotion. As her right hand lean to the right side of her face and gently ticking her index finger to her right temple.

"I need to know why you need us?! Tell me your name and why are you really here!?" Vincent replied, while facing her and raising the tone of his voice.

The Lady stops ticking her index finger, and then turns her head to face Vincent with fearless expression in her face while raising her right eyebrow. "I'm going to tell you what you don't need to know; my name, my intentions, and what will I do if you and your amateur baby witch failed to do your jobs, understand?" she said with a calm yet terrifying way of delivering those words.

Vincent just look down as a respond and swallow a lump from his throat, on the other hand Davina heard what the lady said to Vincent that made her angry, She immediately cast a psychic spell that would make the lady cry from a severe headache but it didn't work. Davina starts to look down when she realized that her spell didn't work on her. Her mind oozes with a lot of questions why it didn't work and what kind of witch they were dealing with.

The Lady notices what Davina did, she raises her eyebrow that soon Davina notices as a somatic way of casting spell. Suddenly she felt that she was burning that her flesh is now set on fire like her body has been drop inside of a volcano. Davina cried in pain while falling on her knees, Vincent hurriedly run towards Davina and catch her.

Vincent carries her "Davina, it was a psychic spell; it's just in your head" he then look at the lady "What are you doing to her!?" Vincent mumbled angrily.

The lady walks towards where Vincent and Davina is, "Poor silly witch, you seem quite distress" She said with an insulting voice while spreading a smirk looking at Davina.

"Don't try to mess with me, I'm not good at extending my patience, more over I'm quite good at killing people it's one of my Hobbies" She said while smiling at the two of them.

"So if you want me to shed some pity in this City, Do what I ask you to do so, are we clear?" The lady said with a Serious voice as she turns her back "I'll be right back" she disappeared leaving a dust of Flame from where she stands earlier.

Vincent wants to turn his back from their Agreement with her but he knows now that even if they want too but they can't, He slowly helps Davina to gain her composure, the pain that she felt earlier is gone.

"We can't outrun her now" Davina said with a small tone of voice while her hand is caressing her head.

Selene arrives in Olympus to look for Ares; she knows that one of her Goddess is on lose because of him. She cannot tolerate this kind of behavior and she wants him to bring back her servant Goddess.

"Well, look what we have in here" Ares said with a reaction that his not surprise why Selene suddenly decided to visit them.

Selene approach him "Why did you snatch one of my servant without my permission?"

"You're mistaken" Ares replied with a smirk in to his lips "You see, me and Athena have some things to settle down" he said while eyeing Athena.

"I don't care what kind of bet you two were doing just to prove which one of you is the best! I need my servants more than ever. Many people depended their voyage to the constellations in the skies, they're the keeper of the balance in Heaven without them it will lead to catastrophe, Ships will sank, Aircraft will crash, travelers will lost their directions at night, meteorites and asteroids will hit this planet" Selene grunted angrily to Ares.

Ares looked at her with a determine expression in his face "I know, that's why I only release one of the three Keepers of Heaven, I left the other one to maintain the balance, and besides Andromeda can get in and out of her responsibilities whenever she wants, isn't it unfair to the two other keepers?" Ares replied with a simpered smile.

"You've done enough Ares, bring her back" Aphrodite interrupts while looking at Ares.

"I've done more than enough my dear Wife, if you favor someone, I do too. And this time we'll use them to please me and relief my boredom" He looks at Athena and walk towards her "Let's see who will win your Protégé or mine?"

Zeus and Poseidon watch the other Gods whining about Ares's reckless actions but he's not in the mood to go against his son's plan. It sounds enjoyable for him to watch, besides his not the only one who uses other people's misery to entertain his boredom.

"Free the other one if it's necessary, I'll keep the balance in Heaven for a while so don't worry about it Selene, I'm looking forward to see what kind of people you two have been investing your time with for the past centuries" Zeus said while pointing to Athena and Ares.

Athena smiled and looks up in the stars while Ares couldn't take his gaze away from her, his determined to prove to her, to everyone that He's the God of War and that he can beat even the smartest Goddess in the world.

The dark entrance of the tomb embraces Klaus presence, He has no idea what to do or where to start looking for the 2 items that Andy is asking for him to look for. Soon he reaches another brick doorway that has hieroglyphic symbols written in the middle.

He heard a heavy voice saying "Welcome home" the door starts to open revealing a man levitating before him. He is the god of infinity and time, the god of long life and eternity. He's holding two palm fronds in his hands while crouching in midair. It's Heh himself waiting for his son's return.

You seem surprise my son?" Heh said while looking down at Klaus.

Klaus didn't say a word, he just stared at him, and he couldn't find the right thing to say to him.

"Perhaps I should tell something about our past?" He then said while he's moving around through levitation.

"You were born from one of the ancient city of Egypt destined to be a King." Heh said while pointing at the hieroglyphics carved to the walls, he seems to be reading Klaus's History. "You're a half human while the other half of being undead is with you. We create an absolute law that forbids people who have undead bloodline to procreate with humans because the biological composition will clash but you're father being a juvenile tyrant didn't listen; it results to you and your poor existence.

"Soon your fragile body rejects the undead blood flowing through your veins; no one can help you but me, your father being dedicated to his son decided to swallow his pride and asks for my help, He offered you to me."

"So now, you're saying that I owe everything to you and that I have to be your slave in order for me to repay my debt, such a lovely welcoming speech" Klaus replied with a hint of insulting tone in his voice.

Heh looked at him with an amazement expression painted in his face, suddenly he laughs loudly, that made the whole tomb shake. "You never Change Heh Ka, You never change my son"

"I believe my name in my past life is Hike, isn't it?" Klaus questioned him.

Heh started to play around the shen ring (Ankh symbol) by throwing it upwards. "Hike is what your biological father named you, but as soon as he offered you to me, I acknowledge you as my child thus naming you after me. Heh means Endlessness Ka means power." He gently gets down in the ground and approaching Klaus.

"I thought you everything my son, I made you as powerful as me" Heh gently pats his shoulder "I'm sorry if you have to struggle longing for a love from a father to be ended up hurting by someone like Mikael."

"Believe me we want to help you, but Hades and I were force to watch you and Helena grows far away from us. But there's something that we didn't failed to do for both of you my son, but before that I want to start unlocking your bloodline."

Heh handed to Klaus the necklace and put his left hand in his left shoulder as he lead him to the golden coffin that has a shape of a Pharaoh's face with a huge Ankh symbol in the middle it was made from pure gold surrounded by different precious stone. The whole room has been set with light as Klaus saw his past lives belongings.

"So what kind of curse you put in my tomb?" Klaus asks while looking at him.

"Depends of who will come here to disturb my sons resting place" Heh replied while looking at Klaus's face painted with awe and confusion.

"If it's a human, it'll be killed in an instant, if it's an Arcanist it'll be killed in an instant as well, as long as someone came here alive they will be dead in just a matter of seconds, their souls were also curse to wander this tomb for the rest of the entire eternity and no one can come here and manages to find the way out but only you and I Hike. That's why I'm grateful that you didn't bring your mate here, after all a curse is a curse" Heh replied with a relief tone of voice.

"let me get it straight you curse my tomb to let everyone get in and find their own demise by getting lock in here and never ever get the chance to find a way out even if they're dead, that's very pure evil of you" Klaus replied with an evil laugh, now he knows why he has a strong calling for being an evil villain, because the one who taught him is as evil as it gets.

The tomb is full of precious things, in the right side where his three huge boxes of treasure was wide open filled with different jewelries made from gold, jade, alexandrite, diamonds, topaz, emerald.

In the left corner, Klaus saw three coffins that were wide open as well but this time, it's filled with three mummified corpses that Heh explains as Klaus's past servant. The first coffin belongs to his faithful right hand Xavier, who's great at sword fighting; the other one is his second in command Aksionov, that has an immeasurable capabilities in archery and lastly the one that the people feared the most is Gillian the nymph that Klaus encountered while hiking in mount Olympus, He feds in human flesh transform into a huge vulture whenever he wants to, he gains a strong power during full moon and he has a beautiful hypnotizing voice that lures young women to him as his prey.

In the front part of the coffin Klaus saw his crown sitting in a soft pillow with a silver sword that has a black lining, and the armor that supposedly the one he wears when there's war in his past life. Klaus walks towards where he saw a lot of scrolls that was put into a huge table beside his crown he gently open one of it, to see a well-drawn map with its full detail about the name of the places and its livelihood, the beautiful sceneries it has and the number of population.

"Those are the maps of places you've conquered my son, you like to draw it after colonizing those places, You said those maps is one of the things you want to give to your child for his future voyage and expeditions." Heh said while walking towards where Klaus is standing.

Klaus's amazement suddenly turns to a deep sorrow, while gently reaching for the scroll that Andromeda gave to him earlier "Unfortunately My son died, the worst part is that I can't remember anything about Clarence"

"Does he? Like what you said, you can't remember anything" Heh said while spreading a wide grin to his face.

Rebeckah stand's infront of the huge window of their house while sipping to a cup of coffee, when suddenly Damon approaches him.

"How's Klaus's baby Momma? Damon asks with a jerk tone of voice.

"She's ok now, the pain subsides whenever Elijah is sitting next to her" Rebeckah hissed while putting the cup in the table.

Damon laughs at what she said, "I think that's the power of love Sexy-Bex, it can make you forget everything" He said while standing so close to her that Rebeckah feel his breathing.

Rebeckah slowly puts her arms into his neck while looking into his icy blue eyes and gently leaning her face to his "Too bad I don't feel like I wanted to have a one night stand with you Damon" she gently spread a wide grin as she broke their intense eye-sex and headed towards the doorway.

"Soon, you'll give in Barbie Klaus" Damon shouted while looking at her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry I can't be compelled unlike Caroline" Rebeckah replied with an insulting tone of voice.

Neither did they know that Marcel is observing from a distance, silently listening to their conversations and wondering why they have this kind of connection.

"Ad conteram incantatores armis, ad conteram incantatores armis, ad conteram incantatores armis"

The large number of witches has been chanting it all together for more than 2 hours but nothing happens, this is where Davina and Vincent felt the need to participate in chanting the incantation. They both stood in the altar and hold each other's hand while chanting it.

Soon after 4 hours of concentration, Vincent so was Davina felt something, they were in the middle of a deep meditation when both of them saw the entrance of the other side while chanting the incantations. Vincent manages to help Davina regain her composure. Their eyes started to wander inside the entrance when Kol appears from nowhere standing in front of them, Davina was so surprise and started to approach him but something's wrong that made her pause.

Kol was looking at her with an emotionless expression painted in his face, he look deep into her eyes, "Why did you do that, Tell me Davina what made you do it?" tears flows down in his cheeks after murmuring those words.

"Kol I didn't do anything, I was just saving my City" Davina replied while Confusion started to consume her mind. Vincent stood their motionless of what was happening.

Kol didn't replied to what Davina said, "Why did you let it happen?!" Kol then said while sulking at her with a terrifying voice this time Davina knows that she's not talking to Kol it is someone pretending to be Kol. Vincent's late wife appeared from behind them and started to shout with a monstrosity voice.

"Why did you do this to us?" She then said as Darkness eats the entrance of the other side that made Vincent and Davina regain their consciousness. They slowly open their eyes while looking at each other; Davina felt a blood coming out from her eyes and nose while Vincent starts to vomit blood, but the next thing is what gives them a chill to the bone. The skies suddenly filled with roaring thunder and lightning as the rain came down from above, they notice that it's not just a simple rain, it is raining blood.

Vincent suddenly looks up in the sky with fear starts to appear in his face "The Ancestors is upset to us" He said while looking down as his body was shaking from exhaustion due to vomiting blood.

Davina starts to cry out loud while facing the sky "what have we done?" she whimpered while falling on her knees.

A loud explosion came from the Mikaelson's house as the invisibility of the armor spell starts to collapsed, it was revealed now that the armor spell is made from a pure fire from hell with a silver lining color covering the whole Manor.

After a loud noise of explosion Marcel so was Elijah headed towards the doorway where they saw the huge number of Witches lying outside of the house unconscious, the fire starts to devour the bodies as the rain came down from the sky.

No one can explain what happen but the only thing that is clear to Marcel is that the armor spell is a bait to kill the innocent people who only ever wanted is to help and save their city.

"Where are we Andy?" Caroline asks while removing some small branches of trees in her way.

"In Argos finding your Secret Cave sister, so stop asking over and over again, you should've put where it is in the journal, ish some parts of this forest is still burned it made me feel like what happen ten thousand years ago where a massive fire devour this whole forest took place yesterday" Andy replied while holding a small fireball in her hands as a source of light for their voyage.

Suddenly something pops up to Caroline's mind, it's about the forest that she accidentally burn while having sex with Klaus, as far as she can remember base on her vision the forest is quite near to the secret cave. "Why is it burn down?" she asks to confirm if it was the forest that she accidentally put into a massive destruction.

"Well I remember it was midnight in full moon when the chief starts to run into the castle saying that the entire forest was burning and that they can't turn down the fire through water, it make sense that the fire was cast by an Arcanist who has an infernal bloodline. It was so depressing because it was once a beautiful landscape that I ever saw, much wildlife was killed in an instant because of that incident." Andromeda said while removing some leaves that were stuck in her hair.

"Andy you can stop now, my conscience is already killing me" Caroline replied while removing some dirt in her right shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asks her after she notices that her sister starts to feel uncomfortable about their topic. "What is it sister?"

"What would you say if I told you that ten thousand years ago, I ran with Klaus in the forest and sort of kiss him, he was there and he obviously wanted to kiss me so I thought Oh just make out but then it felt really good to kiss him, so then I kind of totally had sex with him and when I reach my climax I accidentally cast a massive fire" Caroline replied while leaning both of her palms into her cheeks trying to cover her rosy white cheeks that is starting to turn red.

"But I swear I didn't expect that it will happen and now I feel terrible because of the aftermath of what I've done"

Andromeda's eyes started to widen after her sister spilled out the truth she didn't about this because she never said that to her before. "Holy-fuck! You burned the forest because it felt really good to had sex with him?"

"Well that's what I want to ask to you, after we unlock my bloodline do you think it will happen again?" "I mean how about you? How do you control your powers whenever you reach climax" Caroline asks with an extreme curiosity to the tone of her voice.

"Well uhm, I don't know" Andromeda replied with a skittish voice because of embarrassment.

"Gosh don't tell me you're?" with a huge shock in her face. Andromeda slowly nodded with a small fluster smile.

"You're a virgin? I mean all this time Andy? It's been like a ten thousand years and you're still?" Caroline replied while laughing at her sister "But, tell me is there someone that you've crushing with? Let me guess, its Elijah?" Caroline replied while holding her sister arms and looking at her with a teasing expression in her face.

Andromeda laughs at what her sister said "I don't think he will like me though I'm just a simple girl and I don't think boys find me attractive sister besides people don't find me as a thrill and I think Elijah is a good men he sort of reminds me of Kol but I look to both of them as kind a like a friend, which Kol and I seem to be fighting over with" Andromeda replied while smiling at her sister.

Caroline gently combs her sister's hair with her hands.

"You know baby sister, I've doubted myself once" She said while smiling at her

"That I thought I wasn't good enough, that every men I want doesn't like me, like I'm doing everything I've tried hard to fit in but it always ends up with a scenario where they leave me because they love somebody else or they grow tired of me and ended up choosing their lady werewolf friend"

"That made me think; maybe I don't deserve every good thing in this world"

Caroline gently smile with a deep joy drawn into her face

"And then here's Klaus who appreciates me for who I am, that I'm beautiful, strong full of light and that he enjoys my company that no other men saw in me."

"He's trying his best to convince me that I deserve to see the world and its genuine beauty and that I can have all of it if I'll let him show me"

"Klaus knows everything about me that even I myself don't seem to notice, he did say it right in to my face you know"

"Small town life won't be enough for me soon I realize that his right, that I'm acting like I want it because of Tyler, but if it wasn't for him, I will definitely dare myself to see the world"

"And now who would've thought that Klaus is my soul-mate since in 1st BCE what a small world" Caroline smile while leaning her head towards her sister head.

"The best man will see good in you, Even when you, yourself don't seem to see it"

"Thank you sister" Andromeda said while smiling back at Caroline.

"You're always welcome little sis. Caroline replied while hugging her sister tight when suddenly her phone starts to vibrate and ring. Elijah is calling that made it seem unusual and disturbing at the same time.

"Speaking of" Caroline said to her sister.

Caroline answered the phone, she heard Elijah's tone of voice in extreme distraught while hearing some background noise that sounded like a raging fire.

"Hey? Why did you call?" Caroline said to him after answering the phone.

"Pardon me if I happen to disturb your quest in unlocking your bloodline but I need to talk to Andromeda" Elijah replied with a troubled voice. Caroline immediately gave the phone to Andy.

"What's the matter?" Andy said

"I hate to bother you while accompanying our brother with his personal issues but the armor spell has been broken and now it is starting to create a huge fire surrounding the manor, we don't know what to do, no one dares to get out of the house and Hayley's about to give birth Andromeda, we need to bring her in the hospital" Elijah replied while setting the phone into loud speaker in order for Marcel and Damon to know what's going on.

"It's impossible Elijah, the armor spell cannot be break, I bind it with my infernal blood to make it indestructible and I came from a royal Lineage which makes it more impenetrable unless if you sacrifice a huge number of witch like a hundred of them which can break only the invisibility of the armor spell but it is still working, you guys are still safe inside." Andromeda replied with a baffled look in her face.

"The Armor spell is made from pure fire from hell what you guys seeing now is what it really looks like. Don't worry Elijah, only you, your family and the people you invite there are the only one who can get in and out." Andromeda explained to him briefly to loosen his worries." She added assuring them that it is safe and it won't do anything that could harm them.

Marcel slowly looked at Elijah with a baffle look in his face "So if it wasn't her spell that killed all those witches in an instant, then who?" Marcel asks Elijah.

"Thanks for clearing that to me Andromeda have a safe trip" Elijah said with a huge relief while hanging the phone up.

"If it wasn't Caroline's pyro-kinetic little sister then who was it?" Damon argues with them while walking towards where they stand. When suddenly they saw Josh in the doorway shaking asking for Marcel to come out.

"I'm coming with him, but I'll inform you if I found something Elijah keep this house and your family safe. I'll send someone that could help to improve Hayley's condition, don't risks on getting out of the manor, whoever did this, I think they been hunting your family too Elijah" Marcel said to Elijah ensuring him that he will inform him soon if he finds something.

"And" Marcel added while looking at Damon "Take care of Rebeckah" He smiles to both of them before retreating with Josh.

They immediately headed towards the Lafayette Cemetery where they saw Davina sitting to the floor of the altar so was Vincent with hopelessness in to their faces. Marcel and Josh approach and starts to ask what happen but they didn't answer nor look at Marcel, as Davina starts to sob and cry.

"I'm asking both of you, what happen?" Marcel asks again with a low tone of voice.

Davina looked at him and started to cry "I'm sorry Marcel we didn't mean it, we didn't expect it will happen" She said while tears flows on her cheeks.

"I am asking you what happen here Davina!" Marcel shouted to her.

"We made an agreement with a witch, who also wants to break the armor spell and get inside of the Mikaelson's manor but…" Davina cuts what she was saying because of the feeling of guilt she has experiencing right now.

"But what the hell happen Davina!?" Marcel shouted with anger tone of voice.

"But after we cast the spell along with all the witches who lives here in New Orleans, we made the spirits upset, I don't know Marcel" Davina added while crying and looking hopeless

Marcel smirk with pain in his eyes "I tell you what you don't know Davina, the multitudes of witches you send to break the spell into the Mikaelson's Manor were all dead and you made an agreement with a Demon."

Josh nodded while looking at Davina with teary eyes "I saw what happen Davina" He said while letting a deep breath.

"I saw a lady, I don't know how did she get their so fast like I mean, she just appeared from nowhere, she has long wavy red hair, brown eyes, has slim figure; she's wearing a black fitted tank top and ripped black jeans. She walked towards the witches and…" Josh couldn't finish what he was saying because of the terror he's feeling right now.

Marcel just look at Josh while Davina slowly gets up and held Josh's hand asking him to continue what he was saying.

"What happened next Josh?" Davina asks.

Josh slowly look at her friends beautiful eyes while quivering "She just smiled Davina and then, I don't know what happen because the next thing I saw was all of the witches were already burning, they're screaming a horrifying agony Davina and were just hiding their, no one dares to try save them, we are afraid that we are next" He replied with a trouble voice.

Vincent slowly lean his two hands to his mouth with his face tainted with shock and fright. While Marcel put his hands to heads while walking right to left with a huge disappointment to his face.

"Why did you make an agreement with someone you don't even know Davina!?" Marcel shouted.

"I was just trying to save my City! Our City Marcel" Davina shouted back at him while crying.

"Saving our city? Do you even realize what you and Vincent have done; dealing with someone you don't even know what is capable of?" Marcel replied while walking towards her.

"You send those people to their deaths, you've been tricked Davina! There's nothing that could break the armor spell even if sacrificing a huge number of witches in order to compete with the blood that was sacrifice into the Mikaelson's manor by an Arcanist with Royal lineage plus Hayley's about to give birth do you really want to do this?" Marcel said while slowly his face drawn with a frowned look.

"We have no choice Marcel and besides you're still there, you can raise the kid, but I thought she needs our help to break the spell?" Vincent replied while looking at Marcel's face.

"Yeah she needs your help to gather a rightful amount of witches that she will sacrifice to break the spell, unfortunately you guys failed, because the only thing that the sacrificial offer can break is the invisibility of the armor spell. I'm out of here Vincent I can't take this conversations any longer" Marcel turns his back as he headed out of the Lafayette cemetery leaving Davina and Vincent standing with a troubled look.

But Vincent immediately follows him, when something that he said keeps messing into his head.

"Wait! Marcel what did you just say?" Vincent approaches him.

"Say what Vincent?" Marcel replied with an irritated voice.

"Arcanist how could you possibly say that they're here? How did the Mikaelson's have a royal lineage that helped them" Vincent questioned him with a baffled voice.

"Well the Helena they're looking for is the older sister of the Arcanist who helps them get it now?" Marcel replied without any hesitation.

"You're mistaken, they already fled this world, they all settle into the depths of sea, creating new beginning in the other side thousands of years ago, some were curse to be put in skies." Vincent replied with a horror in his face.

"Well I guess it is raining blood now, because they're all back." Marcel replied before retreating the cemetery.


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening the Demon

I'm sorry guys if some chapters are lack with Klaroline, I just need them apart for now, because I have something special planning for the Characters ^^

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Awakening the Demon

It was already 12 in the midnight when Andromeda and Caroline reach the end of the Forest where they heard a loud howl from a pack of wolves nearby. They didn't pay attention to it in fear that they're running out of time, they both walk down to the dark hillside with green pasture where they reach a river with a huge creepy tree beside it the river was surrounded by tall trees clouding with a thick fog.

"Great another body of water down there, are we going to swim again?" Caroline said while complaining about what they did earlier.

"Depends if that's what you remember on how to get in to the cave." Andromeda replied when she gently look into the stars again, this time it didn't give her peace but frantically terror.

Caroline notices the look into her sister's face, "What's wrong Andy?" She gently walks towards where her sister is standing.

"It's impossible, she couldn't be" Andy's eyes, were widen as she saw the missing Constellation in the sky. She slowly looks to Caroline's eyes with terror "We need to hurry sister; for sure Klaus is now in the process of unlocking the bloodline, pardon me but for now it's not just the time that we have to reconsider but so was our foes." Andromeda replied while grabbing her sister's arm.

Caroline nodded, she realize that this is the first time she saw Andromeda acting strange like she's afraid of something or maybe someone. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good to Caroline.

Marcel droves his 2015 Pontiac Firebird Trans-am which is one of his lavish cars where he was accompanied with three Doctors that he compelled to come with him, he ignores all the speed limit of the roads for all he could think about is how he will help Hayley and his Family but he can't shrug off to his mind the pile of ashes that surrounds the manor, he didn't wonder why this is all that remains from the witches corpse for Elijah already explain what will happen if you were attack by an Arcanist with infernal bloodline.

The rain of blood didn't stop nor subside, it was the opposite, it comes stronger as it gently washes off the ashes, and even the flashing of thunder and lightning in the sky didn't seem to get tired roaring and spreading terror to the city. As he reaches the drive way of the manor Elijah welcome him with Damon while opening the gate. He swear that even if he's in the driveway he could hear Hayley's scream from the 5th floor of the manor because of the pain that was inflicted unto her while she's about to give birth to the new part of the Mikaelson's Family.

"Well that's what you call torture kind of agony" Marcel said while getting out of his car. He gently opens the door to let the 3 compelled doctors to get out of the car that Damon gladly assist. Elijah was about to follow them when Marcel stop him.

"Elijah stay here, and Damon meet us in the living room we need to talk about something" Marcel said with a serious tone of voice where Elijah found to be confusing.

Damon nodded as he leads the 3 doctors to Hayley's room; Elijah walks with him towards the living room.

"Make sure that this is more important than standing with Hayley's side while she's about to give birth to my niece Marcellus." Elijah replied while fixing the fit of his coat.

"Well you know Hayley is a werewolf for sure she could survive that kind of pain, what is important now is how can we protect her and the baby" Marcel replied before sitting to the long couch.

Damon came to the room while reaching 3 shot glass and a bottle of scotch Whisky for the three of them, "Hey don't you hear what Caroline's spawn of Satan sister said, we're safe here it's just the invisibility spell that can be break, not the entire armor." Damon interrupted while sitting in front of Marcel and placing the 3 shots glass and opening the bottle.

"Watch your word Mr. Salvatore or you might soon meet your brother into the depths of hell, Marcellus is right, although its unbreakable Andromeda still believes that something might not come in our way, I think that's the reason why she left this ring at the first place" Elijah replied while leaning his right arm in front of the huge closed window of the living room and looking to the ring.

Marcel nodded to what Elijah said, he then realize what was happen "I came to the Lafayette cemetery to meet Vincent and Davina earlier, they told me that they created an agreement with a witch that I guess is an Arcanist same as your girl Andromeda who projects fire as well, but here's the thing, they thought that she's not capable of breaking the armor spell so Vincent was force to gather every single witch in the town but later did they know that she massacre all the witches that Vincent summon to help them break the spell which is very mysterious and suspicious at the same time" Marcel look at Elijah and Damon trying to pin point of what he was saying.

"If you really need help then why would you kill the people whom do you think is the key to the fall of your opponent right?" Marcel added before taking a shot glass and filling it with some whiskey.

Damon narrowed his eyes and slowly looks up to Marcel, he totally get now what he was trying to say "Sacrificial offering, maybe she's planning something and she did it for some reasons" Damon replied while they slowly put the entire puzzle.

"I've been hanging out with Bonnie lately before she become a horrific burned corpse and there's one thing I realized, all spells have loopholes" Damon added while looking to Elijah and Marcel.

This time Elijah turned around from the window and walk towards to where the two men sits "I'm hoping that I was wrong but I think we have an opponent who knows how Andromeda's armor spell work, she tricked Vincent and Davina for a reason and that reason is much more important than letting those multitudes of witch do their work or even live" Elijah murmured while leaning both of his hands to the sofa while standing behind it.

Ares and Athena sit to the opposite side of each other while eyeing the huge well detailed miniature of the world; they're watching Andromeda and Caroline who was currently looking for the location of the secret cave.

Ares's chin is under his fingers while both of his elbows is above the table so that he could see Caroline and Andromeda's face filled with anguish. He let a small grin appear from his lips.

"My, my, your Protégé Andromeda seem quite a Damsel in distress" Ares mumbled before letting a wide smirk.

Athena who was comfortably looking to her two trusted protégé (Caroline and Andromeda) sufferings, she seems to be confident and never doubted them.

"Stop making assumptions brother, it's too early to predict your own demise and giving me the honor to rejoice. Athena replied with a low but insulting voice.

Knowing that what she said is a sarcasm that one of the things he despise to his sister, "You're the one who should stop making assumptions my fragile sister for the day you'll fall will soon be arise" he squawk with evil voice.

"You do know that I didn't become a Goddess of Wisdom for no vital inference." Athena replied with a smirk into her lips.

"Then I suppose you do know too that I wasn't entitled as the God of War from pointless conclusions." Ares replied after regaining his calm composure.

Athena laughs a little and looks back to her brother "We shall see then"

Vincent and so was Davina were ready to leave the cemetery after gathering all of their things they used for the linking spell. While Josh is helping her to walk, with disappointments painted into their faces they still couldn't find the way to speak with each other right after Josh revealed what he saw. Deep down to their minds they felt their conscience killing them as seconds gone by especially with the realization that they send multitudes of witches into their own demise.

"There are only two places that you two could actually take, here with me, doing everything as I say or the other side where the hell awaits" the voice said that comes from behind them.

Vincent immediately notices the sound of her voice, knowing that this is the evil girl who tricked them.

"You fool us" Vincent shouted while pointing his index finger to her. "You said you will help us to save our City but you trick us with your murderous schemes" He then added with agony that can barely hear from the tone of his voice.

The lady laughs because of what he said "you find me shedding some pity in this pathetic city means salvation? You see I don't save people I spare their lives for future purposes, now you're still breathing because I still need your capabilities but if you try to resist I might rage a fire that could devour this whole city with innocent people with it" She replied with a malicious grin painted into her face.

She looks at Davina and Josh with irritated kind of glance, "Just tell me if you want me to end your sufferings, I can send you in hell right away if you failed to complete the task that I wanted you to do" She added after looking at Davina's face.

"You're the devil! A spawn of Satan" Davina shouted with a tone of cursing her.

The lady just laugh at what she said and disappeared right in front of them leaving a red glowing dust. But she suddenly appeared right in front of Davina's face. Where she immediately grip her neck and slowly raising her above the soil where she stands.

"Your friend is trying to make me kill her wasn't she?" She said while spreading a wide grin and facing to Vincent.

"Listen silly witch, there's so much to be afraid of when it comes to me, like what would I do to you and to your friends if you try to leave or hide from me understand? You won't go home, you won't go anywhere you will stay here helping me till your very last breath, don't even try to play games with me again because you might don't like the outcomes of it"

She slowly turns her gaze to Vincent when she notices that Davina lost her conscious state

"Teach this silly little witch of yours some good manners and that this" She slightly burn Davina's neck

"Is only the beginning" losing her grip into her neck while Davina slowly hit the floor remaining unconscious.

Vincent and Josh immediately approach Davina's body lying on the ground. Both of them were out of words to say, they couldn't resist her now, they wish that they should've come with Marcel earlier when they got the chance.

Klaus was now laying his body beside his mummified corpse, before Heh starts the ritual Klaus immediately call his so called father and asks him something that he's been craving to know from him.

"What do you know about my Son?" Klaus utter those words slowly while looking at Heh's body levitating body.

Heh turns around to face him with a determine reaction in his face "You will find out soon, so now shall we begin Heh-ka?" Klaus's nodded from what he said while gently closing his eyes thinking of Caroline, her smile, her eyes, the way she calls his name. Everything that they been through is coming back in his senses.

"Wafatah altabieat alhaqiqiat wa'iieta' quat la nihayat laha"

"Unlock the true nature and bestow the endlessness power"

Klaus notices that Heh was speaking in Egyptian Arabic incantation He may not be as old as Silas but he's quite fluent from different dialects because of his age, "Unlock the true nature and bestow the endlessness power" He murmured into his mind. Slowly he opens his eyes seeing a ghost like person wearing a cloak, the hood of his cloak was covering his face, he was standing there while some black smoke surrounds in him.

This time Klaus couldn't talk nor move at all, he remember what Andromeda said

"The guardian is always right beside you wherever you go Klaus you will see it when you started to unlock your bloodline"

Klaus then again gently close his eyes; he may not know what will happen after Heh unlocks his bloodline but he's certain and much willing to find out what really happen from his past, his son, what really happen that all of it resulted to this kind of predicament and why did it took so long till someone like Andromeda reach out for them.

Slowly the tension begun to rise as the whole tomb shakes violently, as Heh sluggardly chants the incantation. Klaus open his eyes while the feeling of extreme pain devours his whole body; the pain was inside of him. He felt like there's a lethal poison flowing in his veins, he shouted at the top of his lungs with extreme agony. He never felt a physical pain like this, this is more painful than slowly breaking each single of your bones during his transitions as a werewolf or even painful than the feeling of white oak stake moving towards his heart much even worse than a vervain mixed with wolfsbane.

The color of his veins turns to black while he shouts with a loud cry, he couldn't take it anymore, and he wants to make it stop.

"Make it stop! I can bare it no more" Klaus shouted to Heh with a loud misery in the tone of his voice. He felt like it was torturing him, stealing the little humanity left from his heart.

Heh stops from levitating and slowly retreat in the ground walking towards his son. "You can make it, it's a little bit painful because your biological being now is a hybrid, and the undead bloodline is trying to conquer the dominant blood flowing into your veins which is being a werewolf." Heh stop in order to look closely at his son's face, he can see the hell like feeling his been dealing with, but he can't do anything but to watch him struggles with this kind of misery.

"Don't worry it will pay enough when you see what you can do now after this, you'll be as powerful as me you will fear death no more" Heh added with a wide grin into his lips.

Klaus closes his eyes; he can't hide the fact that his words allure him to contain this kind of hell for another more minute. He's a man;

He wants to be strong that no one could defeat him

He wants to be powerful and invincible

But, not for his own purposes anymore.

He wants to be strong to protect Caroline and for their future little ones; he is afraid, afraid to repeat the mistake he did to Clarence, the mistake that he can't even remember himself.

He wants to be powerful and invincible that no one dares to hurt him, nor the people who matters to him.

The truth to all of this ambitious thinking he has right now was he is afraid of losing people in his life, which he always felt like paranoia and insanity trying to eat the only humanity left with him whenever he hears his Sons name.

Him trying to be fine, to act like everything is all right is the outcome of the over flowing feelings he has whenever he saw Caroline cry, that he cannot break down, not this time because she needs him, his Queen is in need of a man, capable of overpowering every circumstances that may come, he should be the one who comforts her.

He will always be the thorn protecting her, the lovely rose from the world who will try to cut her away just to have her beauty display in order to please.

This time, Klaus felt a sudden loading of memories from years to centuries, it slowly comes up to his mind like a cinematic record, the achievements he have when he was young, his expeditions conquering cities, his passion towards art and craftsmanship, his desire to please Heh and the other god's of Egypt but one thing caught his attention which is Helena or Caroline, he don't mind who she was now for she will still be the girl with full of light.

In a split of a moment the cinematic record of his past memories split into two display, where he can compare the first time he saw Helena and so was Caroline…

It was all identical

The feelings

The moment he had with her

It gave him the feeling of de javu

The love they had for each other.

The memories stops to play to a moment where he found himself sitting into a chair staring into the sky filled with stars twinkling so bright and slowly returning his gaze to his one and only son that he carefully holding in his arms

Practically telling a story;

Once there was a powerful discontented wolf who long to own all the things in the forest,

His capabilities didn't seem to disappoint him from having all of it

Soon he gain the ownership of everything inside the forest

But it still fails to please him

One night the wolf was out for a hunt when the full moon so was its genuine light caught his attention it was shining so bright that it captures the wolf's deepest desire.

The wolf was so in love to the moon that every month he climbs in to one of the tallest mountains just to catch a good glimpse to its warm and hypnotizing light that draw's the wolf to the moon even more.

The full moon is about to come when he decided to climb one of the tallest mountain in the world,

But the wolf's effort was dismantled when he saw that the moon was covered with pure darkness, it was lunar eclipse.

He decided to retreat with the thought of maybe the moon grew tired of the wolf's presence staring at it every month.

The wolf's eagerness and determination to have the moon's light that captures his heart every single month.

The light that was always accompanied with tenderness that the sun can't even give

The light that always enlightens the dark paths he takes

The light that never fails to take away the darkness

Where you could find something as beautiful as that?

As the wolf turns his back to start climbing down he notice that the dark shadow of the earth

Slowly retreating away from his beloved moon

The wolf realized that the moon never fail to notice the affection and admiration he showed to her every month.

That the wolf will cross the river filled with danger

Climb mountains just to see and feel the light that connects them with each other.

From that moment the wolf created a vow to the moon

That wherever the wolf will go he will acknowledge its light

The moon will be the center of his life

That the wolf will wait till the day the moon will return his affection

That the wolf will never stop in striving to have it

The wolf vowed to the moon that he will never settle to a love he couldn't touch

That even if he cries every month, he will do it for the name of love.

That's why the wolves howl during full moon, it serves as a reminder to the moon that the wolf will wait however long it takes.

"That's when the first howl of the wolf was heard in this land my Clarence" Klaus said, looking to his son with endearment while gently caressing his cheeks.

Caroline was looking at Klaus and his son in the front door while smiling, she couldn't imagine what could honestly be better than this moment seeing the two wonderful people in her life together.

"I think the wolf should have to wait no more for the moon already return the wolf's affection" Caroline said while walking towards her mate with a gracious smile in her face and gently kisses their little one's nose and so was Klaus in lips before hugging the two important people in her life.

"Well it resulted to a precious, little infant I'm holding here who is very discontented too like his wolfy father that he won't sleep until I told him some bed time stories" Klaus replied while smiling and being proud to his son, his Clarence is obviously the result of Caroline's facial feature but Klaus's attitude.

Caroline laugh at what Klaus's said and glance to the baby and gently held her son's hand and kiss it, where they both saw the baby smile at them.

Klaus and Caroline couldn't hide the huge amount of joy and happiness in that moment.

"I see, it's not just the wolfy attitude that you get from your father" Caroline said while looking to their child.

"The devilish smile of course" Klaus said while looking to Clarence and wishing him to have a goodnight sleep.

"Don't forget the dimples" Caroline replied with a goofy sweet tone of voice accompanied with a warm smile to her face as Klaus gently lean to kiss the one and only lady that he will ever love and so was the mother of his son.

Suddenly Klaus wakes up and decided to sit down while he felt the pain slowly subsides; he thought that he was left into the hole of raging memories. He catch up his breath heavily and gently raise his hand and tried to move his fingers, he wander his eyes inside the tomb where he focuses his gaze to the three coffins of his three loyal servant. Klaus created a short sound of whistle that made his 3 servants move like they were raised from the dead and walk towards where he was sitting as Heh slowly approach him while levitating in the air.

"Now this is the true welcoming home" Heh then said while patting his son's shoulder.

Klaus replied with a wide grin towards Heh "Thank you Father" he replied as he looks at him with his signature devilish smile.

After a long restless night that felt like forever Hayley made it, she give birth to her daughter, as soon as she finds her daughter safe now, Hayley closes her eyes, she couldn't stand to stay awake anymore her body gives in from exhaustion.

While the doctors decided to clean her daughter, Rebeckah decided to wait from outside of the room excited about the new part of their family. As soon as the doctors were finish cleaning her niece they gave her to Rebeckah.

She held her niece with gentleness and welcoming, the beautiful angel she's holding now is peacefully sleeping in her arms quietly. Rebeckah decided to bring her in to the living room to introduce her to Elijah.

As soon as she reaches the room, Elijah couldn't find the right words to say, he immediately stands there but froze with awe to his face.

"Hope, meet your uncle Elijah" Rebeckah then said while walking towards Elijah with a smile to her face.

Elijah slowly laughs with gratefulness as he touches his niece's hand. "She's very beautiful" the only words that he could only use to describe how explicit their niece's is.

Slowly Marcel and Damon approach them while looking at the baby with gladness in to their faces.

"Hello little heaven sent" Damon said while looking at the baby with indescribable emotion.

"Are you sure that Klaus is the father? I mean this girl is so angelic" Damon added while looking to the two Mikaelson's standing which made them and so was Marcel laugh but not too loud to avoid waking up the child.

"Well Dear pretty little Hayley, you know what will I give you to your 1st birthday? A Lamborghini Veneno Roadster" Marcel said while looking to the baby. That made the two Mikaelson's elated at the same time confused.

"One of the fastest car, for a baby?" Rebeckah replied with a smile and confuse tone of voice.

"I mean for sure Klaus is like naming already after her one of his bank accounts and real estate so why don't we gave her something she could brag about when she became a teen ager someday" Marcel replied with a playful tone of voice.

"Well I see why not, I look at this little girl, and I think she deserves everything in this world so even a sports car would do" Damon replied with a hint of smirk into his lips.

The four of them laugh again but this time it created a loud noise, that made the baby move but instead of crying she smiles at them that credited the 4 adults with a relief.

Elijah gently kisses her nieces forehead while Rebeckah is looking to both of them happily,

"Welcome to the Mikaelson family little angel" He said with joy as the three of them watch Elijah with amazement, that sometimes just sometimes monsters are capable of love.

Davina and Vincent were once again standing in the middle of the Lafayette cemetery, the lady asks them to create a pentagram with the use of their blood and put some lit candles in the sides of the star. Vincent was fixing the candles when he noticed the burn mark into Davina's neck, it wasn't just burn, and he tried to move near Davina in order to examine clearly her burn mark.

"Honey, Davina no" Vincent gently held her chin slowly raising it, Davina's body was shivering because of fright and coldness she was feeling right now, but what Vincent saw was enough to make her terrified.

Vincent look down and cried "She curse you" he mumbled angrily while crying in front of Davina.

Davina's eyes widen while tears flow into her cheeks, she managed to stand firm and look into Vincent's eyes "What kind of burn mark she left?" she said while gently touching the place where the lady put the burn mark.

"It's one of the ancient curse spell Davina, they said it was just a myth because it's impossible for a witch to cast something like that, only a God can put curses like that" Vincent replied with a high tone of voice because of too much exhaustion and confusion running into his mind.

"You heard what Marcel said right? That the Arcanist is back, but what if she's more than a simple arcanist? Answer me now what is this curse!" Davina argued with him while gripping both of Vincent's arms.

Vincent didn't answer her question because of fear; fear that he will be the one to bring her down.

"Answer me!" Davina shouted when Vincent tried to turn his back away from her.

"They call it the dry soul Davina, she use your body as a gateway to the depths of hell, that's why the burn mark in your neck is a pentagram with demons struggling to get outside of it. I don't know now what she was planning, whether we help her or not she will still destroy our city." Vincent replied when they realize that the Lady was listening to them.

"I'm surprise, you know something about ancient spell" The lady interrupts while looking at Vincent. She stand between Davina and Vincent and gently held both of their shoulder.

"Spread the terror, tell to every people that there would be odds coming, this is the first and last time you can save them and you're now free to go" Davina turns her gaze to the lady while immediately Vincent held her arm and Josh a signal that they need to go.

The lady then spread a wide grin while watching them slowly fading into the darkness

"We've been walking for like hours and we can't seem to find it" Andromeda whine before she leans her body beside a huge rock. They notice that they already pass the river that seems to be odd looking for creepy reasons and now they're in the huge rock formation just for looking the secret cave.

Caroline sighs as she walks towards a medium size rock where she could possibly seat to rest her legs

"I don't know what's worst going with Klaus into a curse tomb or finding something that was intended to be secret in this huge land." Caroline looks up to the sky and gently closes her eyes looking for a certain peace and quietness while Andromeda caresses her calves.

As the darkness of the night embraces the land, Caroline could genuinely hear the flowing water, the silence that this country side offers and the harmony it gives to her as she closes her eyes. She then slowly reminisces the first time she saw Klaus.

Memories gently seeps to her mind while remember the time he saved her when Tyler accidentally bite her neck because of the sire bond, the moment she thought that it was the end of her life with no redemption awaits no second chances, that she'll die in the same date she was born. But things change as he walks into her room, where she expects he came to watch her die; but he came to give her a choice.

The choice that she wouldn't think that would change her perspective in viewing her life that her existence has a meaning, and that was the first time she saw him without the monster lingering into his eyes.

As she closed her eyes, she felt a sudden joy while thinking of him, she doesn't have any idea why she came up from hating him to loving him Love is very mischievous that it can make two very different people unite as one.

The raging memories of him comforts her as the blissful wind gently hit her cheeks, Caroline slowly opens her eyes while turning her gaze to the right side where she saw another medium size rock but it was in the middle surrounded by red roses as she suddenly felt another vision coming into her mind.

(Groovy kind of love – Acoustic version by Jesse Wilson)

Caroline saw herself as Helena lying on the top of her dearest Hike

They're staring at each other with smiles into their faces

She slowly held Hike's face and caresses it gently as her index finger reach his lips. She then plays her finger into his soft lips; Hike's held her hand and kisses it.

He slowly stand up while pushing her with him, as they both stood to the pile of red roses, he slowly puts both of her hand to each side of his neck sluggardly he puts his hand to her slender waist, they look deeper to each other as they dance under the moonlight.

Hike gently lean his face to her right ear as they dance, "I want to show you something Helena"

"Another painting of horses that you intend to give me before?" Helena replied that made them both laugh.

Hike gently held her cheeks and pinch it "I'm afraid it's much more adoring than my painting of pony's for you Love" Hike then said with a playful look into his eyes. He then gently held her hands as they walk near to a medium size rock; they both kneel to it as he turns his gaze back to her mate.

"Your father already finds out about us, and obviously he didn't want me for you my dearest Helena" Hike said that broke the smile into her face.

He then kisses both of her hands as he swears to her "But I won't give up, on you, on us, you understand? I won't let anyone take away what ours Helena." Hike then said while looking into her eyes.

Helena just warmly smiles at him, she trust him and she knows that he will fight for her, no one can separates them from each other not even her Father.

"I'm going to a new expedition in honor for my Father Helena, but there's one thing holding me back, I'm afraid that your father will leave this world to take you away from me and decided to bring you back in the underworld, I will die if they take you away from me Helena" Hike said with a worried tone of voice as his eyes clouded with tears.

"That's why I create a hiding place for us, every night I'll be waiting inside for you this will be our meeting place, meet me here every night I'll be waiting for you" Hike added while looking into her eyes.

"You mean there's a hidden place inside this rock" Helena replied while looking back at him.

Hike nodded as he gently near his face to her

"Just touch it, and think of the meaning of our names, and it will take you to a beautiful cave where I will be there waiting for you every night"

Hike smile at her while slowly kissing her forehead.

Caroline regains her consciousness and immediately seeks Andromeda's attention. They're getting closer now in unlocking her bloodline, same as Klaus she wants to all of her questions to be answered and now she's getting closer to it, there's no turning back now for her.

"I know now where it exactly is" Caroline then said while looking at her sister.

With a shock appears into her face Andromeda, excitedly stands up and walks towards her sister. Caroline immediately grab her sister's hand as they reach a medium size rock surrounded with red roses, Caroline gently touch the rock and travel her finger around it. The rock suddenly glows with light in it, the symbol of fire comes up and starts to glow with it genuine red with a shining gold lining with it.

"The color of your fire, that's your fire Helena" Andromeda said to Caroline with gladness in to the tone of her voice.

Caroline smile's at her sister with excitement filling her hearts, she held her sister's hand

"Hold on tight sister, were flying into the neverland" Caroline said while slowly whispering the words:

"The Light to Endlessness Power"

_Josh was carrying Davina while Vincent is guiding them towards the exit of the cemetery, when suddenly the Lady then again appear from nowhere and starts to knock Josh out and drags him with her leaving Davina laying to the ground.

"Sorry I forget to remind you that I need his assistance for some matters, you can go now" the Lady then said while spreading a wide grin into her face before disappearing again and leaving only the glowing dust of fire.

"Josh!" Davina shouted with agony while tears flow to her cheeks, she knows that it wasn't good, taking her friend away from her means something… something bad is going to happen. Vincent pulls her up and decided to retreat away from the cemetery without their good friend Josh.

"We have to find him, we need to get him back" Davina cried while trying to convince Vincent to come back.

"Later honey but for now, let's save the innocent people who don't deserve the odds coming, and then we go back and find Josh ok?" Vincent said while caressing both of her cheeks.

Davina nodded as tears flow down her cheeks, wishing that her friend will be alright.

Let me know guys if you like it J feel free to give your thoughts J I know its kind a cruel that I didn't let Caroline bloodline to unlock in this chapter but soon guys J


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening the another Demon

for the guest who left a review who didn't understand the summary, really sorry for that, there's hell lot of ideas in my head for this fic. so i kind a find it hard to create a summary plus its only allows a minimum char. really sorry.

Thanks for the new peeps who follow this fic :) and for the readers who stay reading it :) hope you enjoy this Chap. XOXO

 **Chapter 14: Awakening the another Demon**

Vincent and Davina were one there way back to the cemetery to come for Josh after successfully evacuating the people of NOLA. They didn't waste any time, they run as fast as they could for their friend's sake.

When they reach the center of the cemetery they saw Josh and so was Jackson's lifeless body inside of the pentagram that they both created with their own blood. Davina approach her friend's body and notices that both Josh and Jackson died from Heart extraction while Vincent couldn't even move from where he stands.

"I love your friend's voice" the Lady said while sitting into the cement table.

"I thought that his voice is alto, and then it turns out its tenor. I discover it when he screams while I slowly extract his heart out of his chest. Can you believe it" The lady said while smirking in front of Davina.

A barefoot man starts to walk in front of the cement table, he was wearing a white tank top and a fitted blue jeans, his hair is black as his conscience accompanied with a mesmerizing ghoulish gray eyes. He crouches in front of Davina and look at her with a malicious intension.

"What a profound beauty you possesses gorgeous, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an angelic face like you getting in here? I'm hoping that you wouldn't come here to walk for certain death?" He said while looking into Davina that made her speechless.

"Dearest cousin please spare my ears to this delusional poetic bait, can you do that Vronti? And if you want to suck her soul out of her body you may, just leave me some small amount for the Dry Soul ritual." The Lady then said while playing her hair.

"The night is still young" Vronti replied while looking to her cousin and then returning her gaze back to Davina. "I suppose you knew Kol Mikaelson he is your mate right? But why is it that he keeps on lingering around my Andromeda, can't your beauty be enough for him?" Vronti said while looking at her with an anger tone of voice.

Davina couldn't quit her gaze to a new face in front of her; she felt her whole body shaking because of fear, what kind of creature who would feed on human's soul?

"How did you know about Kol?" Davina utter those words while her voice is shaking as fear sips inside of her.

Vronti tardily move her face a few inches to Davina's face and spread a wide grin into his face. "Well he's the little imp who triggered all of this horrible actions we did. As you can see he gave information's of Helena's where about to Andromeda, thus making her voyage in this humble city of yours and with my beautiful but horrible cousin's bright guess, Helena's reincarnation form already knows what she was. You know what means?"

Vronti quit his gaze to her and rolled his eyes before returning his gaze back at her.

"I was push by my beloved cousin and so was my Father to tag along with this game, where we are all became pawns to please and relief the boredom of the Gods, wasn't that fun?" he replied with a malicious grin "but you? you'll just add to the list of least important casualties of this game. Now that is more fun."

The lady then cross her legs while spreading a wide grin "That's what I enjoy about you Dearest Vronti so much more than a handsome bastard who loves to project lightning."

"Ugh! Shut up, Miserable lady who is right now in the middle of extreme distraught who comes from a very dysfunctional yet noble family" Vronti replied with a wide grin towards her, this is just their way of teasing each other. Throwing insults.

"am I the only one?" She said before crossing her legs once more.

"Well you know you're going to have a dysfunctional crazy family and a bunch of illegitimate siblings when one of your parents is a Greek God." Vronti replied while smiling towards the lady and returning his gaze to Davina.

The lady gently wipes off some dust in the cement table before returning her gaze towards Vronti "No doubt to that" She replied.

Vronti Smiles while looking deep to Davina's eyes "Now where are we?" He said while before forming a malicious grin to his lips while looking at Davina.

Xavier is examining his new clothes closely that Klaus bought for them a while ago; he couldn't believe how long they've been mummified to the point that nothing in the earth visualize the era that they come from. He thought that he was dreaming that maybe this is the hallucination he has when they get stuck in the other side waiting for Hike's promise to rose from the dead and bring them back to life.

"I must admit, the clothing nowadays is a fashionable way of getting killed" Xavier said that made Klaus and the other two laugh.

"I know right, I mean how could this silky smooth fabric could protect me from getting stab by a fully sharp blade." Aksionov replied with a smile while fixing the collar of his suit.

Gillian starts to break the arm of a human body lying beside from where he was sitting "I'm fine with everything, actually it looks cool" he then starts to eat the arm which is the last part of human flesh from a poor man who greeted them earlier when he thought that they were tourist while there on their way back in the entrance of the tomb to get some of their belongings.

Klaus sighs after listening from their comments about the new clothes he bought for them to wear.

"Pardon me if I force you to wear those clothes but if I let you roam the earth with armor and buckler, they would all think you're all absurd twit. So get used to it now my dearest friends" Klaus said while looking to a distance.

"Well I guess, wearing this wouldn't save my life in danger but at least it can save my public relations" Aksionov replied that made them all laugh again he was sitting in the grass polishing his arrows. Xavier walk slowly towards where Klaus was standing, he gently tap his Master's shoulder while Klaus turns around to face him.

"My lord, thank you for fulfilling your promises to us, I thought you'd be gone forever." He then said while looking at Klaus's eyes.

Klaus smiles at him and also tap his shoulders "I treated all of you as my brothers, there's no way I would turn my back on you, If I'm going to return from my grave so was all of you" Klaus replied while looking to three people in front of him.

Gillian and Aksionov slowly approach the two with smiles painted into their face. "We trust you Lord Hike in everything, you know that" Gillian replied while hugging Klaus as both of them laugh.

"Since I was reincarnated for such a long time, I'm used to be called Klaus, call me Nicklaus now" Klaus replied while messing Gillian's hair.

"As you wish Lord Nicklaus" Aksionov said while bowing before him. "So where are we heading?" He then added while looking to Klaus.

"Oh you know the usual"

"Conquering an empire"

"Building a kingdom"

"Fetch my sweet Queen"

Xavier slowly created a half smile into his lips, this is what he misses for ages, for he knows that wherever Klaus goes there's always a trouble coming. Gillian and Aksionov give a high five to each other with gladness into their faces.

"We'll get to see Lord Helena as well! Our alliance will reunited again" Aksionov replied with happiness, for him serving both Hike and so was his mate Helena and being together with Gillian and Xavier is all that he could treasure in his life that when they were mummified after Hike's death he accepted it whole heartedly.

"Well, I gotta say I miss Lord Helena, she always bring delicious servants with her whenever she's going to stay in our kingdom and I have to apologize for eating 12 of them" Gillian replied that made them all laugh.

"Quit clowning around boys, we're going now" Xavier then said while looking to Gillian and Aksionov with a smile in his face.

"Oh boy! I smell trouble" Gillian replied with a beam into his lips.

Klaus stood in the middle while his three servants surrounds him, when a black shimmering smoke starts to circle around them.

"Let's go and take my Queen back, shall we" Klaus then said with a grin into his face as they disappeared in an instant.

 **(Hurricane by Parachute)**

Rebeckah was sitting into the dining hall while playing the top of the wine glass with her fingers, she's been drinking for almost an hour after the stress she'd dealt with because of Hayley's giving birth drama, she could swear that she only tried her best to bare that moment for her niece's sake.

Marcel walks slowly inside the dining hall and seats to a chair that was located to an opposite direction from where Rebeckah seats. He raises his shot glass and so was her with an irritated facial expression before rolling her eyes.

"You're in a good mood; you should assist Hayley with this kind of problems more often." Marcel said with a joking tone of voice while looking at her before he drinks a shot of vodka.

"As much as I want too I have a suppressing emotional stress when it comes to those dramas." Rebeckah replied refilling her wine glass.

Marcel smiles at her "Well you know what Damon said, it's the power of Love that makes people forget everything even the pain of giving birth" Marcel replied with a teasing tone of voice.

Rebeckah looked at him as she gently put the bottle of wine in the table. She then swirl the wine glass and smell the aroma inside of it.

"Ah, Mr. Damon Salvatore, The last man standing of Mystic Falls, you like his presence around?" Rebeckah then asks before drinking the wine.

Marcel slowly turns his gaze to his right side and then returning his gaze back at Rebeckah.

"Not really, but it's better to have someone than to have no one" He replied before standing up and facing the glass cabinet filled with different liquors.

"Is that the reason why you snuck in, and listen to our little chitchat? And wouldn't it be more veracious to say, that you're saying that kind of justifications about him because you want to leave me with someone that will take care of my feelings than abandoning me completely without anything left for me just for Sofia?"

Rebeckah withdraw from her seat and approaches Marcel while he was froze to where he stands looking at the liquors. Even if what Rebeckah said was almost true, he can't spit out the real reasons why he's doing it, he's afraid that his feelings for Rebeckah would ruin the family, the only family he have. That's why he took Klaus's idea to choose Sofia, leave New Orleans and retreat with her for quite some time.

"I moved on Marcel" Her words cut like knife to his heart after hearing it. "And if you did love me once, please stop acting like Nick, all this time you guys don't realize that I'm already a full grown women. Stop sugar coating all the worst things that had happen, let me face it on my own." Rebeckah added as Marcel slowly turns around and face her.

Rebeckah then kisses him in the cheeks before returning her gaze back into his beautiful eyes. "Thanks for helping my Family and have a pleasant journey with her" she held his cheeks softly;

"Thank you for everything and now I'm letting you go"

That's what she said before putting a smile in her soft lips, Marcel tries to wipe away the tears in her eyes but she already decided to walk out of the room.

He wants to follow her and explain to her everything but he can't, he thought to his mind that maybe it's ok; it is ok to be in this way. He didn't want it to end but he was left without any choice, to do the rightful thing for her, for the family, he thinks to himself while seating into his chair that

"Eventually she will forget him, everything about him"

"And so was he"

Caroline and Andromeda start to open their eyes to see that they were inside of a cave and standing in the passage surrounded with different sizes of stalactite and stalagmite. In to the floor you could see a pile of red roses petals scatter all around leading to a way, both Caroline and Andromeda follow the petals that leads them a small lake with stunning clear blue water it shining and shimmering, above it was a giant hole that allows a generous amount of moonlight to lighten up the small lake.

"This place is breath taking, no wonder you guys procreate Clarence here" Andromeda said

"Andy!" Caroline replied while her cheeks start to blush "It's beautiful wasn't it?" She then added while closing her eyes and starts to appreciate the surroundings.

"It is sister, with this kind of scenery I can guarantee Clarence was made with pure love" Andromeda replied while wandering her gaze inside the cave. It was beautiful enough to make a goddess like her to stand with awe.

"Of course Andy, besides I am certain that my son Clarence wasn't made by a one night stand gone wrong" Caroline replied while smirking.

Andromeda Laughs because of what Caroline said, she gently walks behind her

"Oh wow, Look who's talking" Andromeda said while eyeing her sister.

"Ok, Ok I admit, I was just jealous Andy, I mean I love Klaus and I do know that he loves me unconditionally but we cannot shrug off the fact that because of me we can't procreate our own little ones now that I'm a vampire." Caroline replied while gently lowering her gaze.

Andromeda held both of her sisters hand and look at her deeply

"You will have your original biological being sister when we unlock your bloodline that means you can have the authority now to your body; everything that causes you to be incompetent because of being a vampire will be diminished. That means being a vampire will just be a part of your power"

Tears suddenly roll from Caroline's cheeks; she didn't expect that she'll have the chance again, to have a child, to create a family that she long to have back when she's just a child.

Andromeda starts to look at the water when she realize that in her sister journals she wrote that her blood was in a small bottle hidden down in the lake. Andromeda starts to notices a small bottle down in the lake Andromeda starts to notices a small bottle down in the water where she saw it.

"Caroline look" She pointed down into the water "That's the bottle filled with you infernal blood" Caroline slowly take off her jacket followed by her boots before slowly sitting down.

"I'm going to go down there and get it" Caroline jumps into the water and starts to dive. The lake was surrounded with different colors and sizes of rocks, as she continues to reach the position where the bottle was located some school of small fish accompany her, it made Caroline felt that all of the things below the lake were welcoming her.

As soon as she gets the bottle she immediately swims upwards so that they could start the ritual as soon as possible.

Caroline gasp for air while raising her right hand holding the bottle "I got it" she said while facing Andromeda.

"Good sister, now pour your blood to the lake" Andromeda said while reading the journal.

"Ah what? We came all the way here just to spill this thing in the water?" Caroline asks Andromeda while shivering when a strong wind suddenly blows.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just reading what you wrote here, sister" Andromeda replied while flipping the pages of Caroline's journal.

Caroline gently pour the blood in to the water, they both witness how strong her blood was that it didn't mix up with the water, it just starts to flow and circle around Caroline.

It starts to create a hexagram, Caroline's blood was shining with a remarkable fire burning red with a gold lining along with it. her pendant starts to glow as well, it freak her out at the same time she was amaze by it too. She closed her eyes and starts to feel a warm sensation coming inside of her body its hot but gentle. Slowly her body was submerged into the water, Andromeda froze from where she stands while immediately flipping the pages of her sister's journal. There's nothing in the journal that could give her an explanation of what was happening it just said to do nothing.

The lake starts to reveal a red fire under it where Caroline's body was submerged, the lake also starts to release a steam, it was boiling and she could felt how the waters temperature starts to risen up. When someone from behind held Andromeda's right shoulder, she immediately turn around and raise her hand with a huge fire ball with it signature silver lining pointing to the intruder of the cave.

"OH! Hold on, back up young lady!" Gillian said while they raise their hands as a submission to Andromeda.

"We're not ready to come back and be stuck in the middle of the other side Lady Andromeda, Call down" Aksionov replied while trying to calm her.

"Easy little sister It was me" Klaus interrupts while trying to reach her arm.

"For the love of Hades!" Andromeda starts to lower her hands and release the flame "I thought you were some intruders who followed us here" Andromeda added while gasping for air.

"Jeez you've almost burn us to death Lady Andromeda" Xavier said while taking a deep breath with his eyes wide open.

"Intruders? This is our secret cave, only you and this gentleman's right behind me are the first people we brought here" Klaus question Andromeda while looking at her.

Andromeda react with a deep sigh, she walk towards them and raise her chin "Klaus, did you notice the sky?" she asks him.

"Klaus immediately look up to catch a good glimpse in the huge hole of the cave. "there's a missing constellation did you see it?" Andromeda asks again.

"Lyra" Klaus mumbled angrily while looking at Andromeda. "She couldn't be here, I thought you're the only one that was granted to get in and out of heaven Andy?"

Klaus added while looking at her with anger.

Andromeda starts to caresses her head with her two palms "That's what I know too, whatever the case is, I'm sure that the God's of Olympus were bored and they let her out to spice things up."

 **( The Only One by Parachute)**

Elijah stood in to the entrance of the Mikaelson's Manor, He was holding a glass filled with blood, His long eyelashes crash to his lower eyelid as his mind clouded with memories of her, of Tatia. Her smile that night while she was dancing around a fire while the village celebrates the Samhain, their first kiss that they share after she chooses him over Klaus. Her eyes was beautiful and so pure, her long wavy hair that perfectly sways to the rhythm of air he couldn't think of something that could be better than the lovely memory he has of her.

Elijah swirl the blood inside the glass and starts to see Tatia's smiles again in his head and for some reason he thought of Andromeda. The night she smiles at him when they're having a conversation in the roof of the manor. He then now realize why he was drawn to her whenever he looks into her hazel brown eyes for he saw Tatia's existence in her.

His first love.

He suddenly felt that he can hear Tatia's voice.

"Do not tell me you came to save Loki the pig from his fate?" Elijah exactly remember what Tatia said that night…

but after he reminisce what Tatia said to him, he can barely hear Andromeda's voice the night when they have a conversation in the roof of the Mikaelson's manor.

"It's ok, you don't have to thank me I owe to Kol the location where I can find my sister. We will bring him back, I promise to you that" Andromeda smiles at him with graciousness in her eyes.

"And you choose to have our first kiss where your mother slaughters the pigs? Not very romantic" she then said before laughing at him.

another set of flashback about Tatia clouded his mind.

Follow by a set of memories he had with Andromeda

"I like the humor though" She laugh and sigh "I'll get down soon" Andromeda smiles at him.

Elijah realizes that he was still a prisoner of his love and longingness towards Tatia, while Hayley opens his heart to a new beginning with her, that he has the whole eternity to spend not only with his siblings but also a special someone he can rely on, on the other hand here's Caroline's mysterious sister who reminds him of how enchanting Love can be, Andromeda made him feel something he thought for over the centuries that Tatia is the only one who can made him feel this way.

Elijah drank the blood before turning his gaze in to the sky looking for the constellation named Andromeda that was shining so bright that night.

He sigh as tears linger to the side of his lonely eyes, "Are you playing games with my feelings Tatia? That it comes to the point when I remember Andromeda's smile I saw you…" He murmur before looking down.

Elijah felt that someone hug him from behind and whispers something to his ear softly, "Or maybe you're the one who was playing game with yourself, that you think that her and I are the same… make up your mind Noble man"

He slowly close his eyes and turned around, he knew it was Tatia, trying to remind him that it's ok, its ok to make your own decisions for yourself. That it wasn't bad to be selfish quite some time, to don't let fate dictate him of what he has to do…

"What you got there" A sweet feminine voice said while walking towards to where Damon seats.

Damon turns around to see Rebeckah approaching him. He smile at her while returning his gaze to a small picture he was holding. "Uh, sweet Sexy-Bex to what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon replied with a half-smile.

"I'm the one who asks first" She seat beside him while looking to the picture he was holding. "She's beautiful" Rebeckah while smiling.

"She is" Damon replied while slowly hiding the picture to his chest pocket. "How about you" Damon added to remove the sadness in his eyes.

Rebeckah frown in confusion because of what he said. "What do you mean?"

Damon smirk before facing her. "You know what I mean Barbie Klaus, Damon Salvatore the last man standing of Mystic falls" Damon said while imitating Rebeckah's accent.

She rolled her eyes because of disgust she couldn't believe that he's been listening to what she's talking about with Marcel. "Is it really that trendy? That you know, guys vamping around just to listens into some else's conversation?"

"You tell me Sexy Bex is that Marcel guy, was he jealous of me?" Damon replied while spreading a wide and confident grin before raising both of his eyebrows to tease her.

 **(She looks so perfect by 5 seconds of summer)**

Rebeckah rolled her eyes again while smiling at Damon, while guiding his chin near her lips using only her finger tips, so near that he could smell her sweet breath. "Go to hell Mr. Cave man or should we say the last man standing of Mystic falls''

Damon smiles at her, a few minutes ago he was mourning of Elena and now he totally forget about her because of this beautiful yet dangerous blonde in front of him, she will be a tease that he can't resist. That's what Rebeckah is.

"I believe I am already in hell Sexy- Bex" Damon replied while staring at Rebeckah, he was smiling as his long lashes follows to the move of his eyes up and down seductively inviting Rebeckah to enter the hotness that this hell has to offer. Rebeckah raise her right eye brow while smiling when Damon crash his soft lips to hers, she rapidly replied to Damon's invitation by grabbing his neck as they exchange a strong passionate kiss, Damon grab her ass to make her sit in his lap, she grinded into his crotch when suddenly She stop kissing him while reaching for his shirt ripping it apart and toss it in the table but because of the uncontrollable sensation she accidentally hit the bottle of Jack Daniel's that he was drinking earlier. The bottle was shattered in to pieces after smashing in to the floor while they're smiling to each other.

"Oh hohoho, No need to rush Sexy-Bex, I'm all yours" Damon said while crashing again his lips to hers, he starts to rip sexy white lace blouse as it starts to fall off the floor before Rebeckah unbuttoned his pants and starts to unzipper it, her lipstick stained his lips down to his neck while Damon starts to moan and immediately swift his strong arms to the counter thus making the glasses crashing down to the floor before making her sit in the counter table.

Rebeckah stops kissing him again as the tip of their nose brush each other. "I thought you said no need to rush?" She asks while smirking in front of him." she push Damon to the right side of wall, He pull down the tall lamp because he knows it will just be a distraction to their business, Rebeckah headed towards where he stands as they starts to kiss each other again.

Damon broke the kiss with a smile in his face, "We should finish this upstairs" He said while both of his hands were lingering from the side of her butt up to her sexy curves.

Rebeckah touch his nose with her index fix while biting her lower lip. "Who said we'll finish this?" Rebeckah leave a passionate yet short kiss to his lips before smirking and turning around, she walks towards where her white lace blouse was. "Ugh! Damon did you know how much this blouse is?" she still wear it even if it was torn apart.

"You'll give in to me Sexy-Bex, you'll give in to me someday" Damon said while sliding his tongue to his lower lip, he could still taste her kiss before he starts looking for his shirt.

"Well, over my dead hot and original sexy body Mr. Cave man" Rebeckah replied before facing the stairs and stars to head upstairs.

Caroline is in the state of her unconscious level although she is aware of what going on to her surroundings and picture what's going on even if her eyes were shut so was her body is fully submerged into the water she can see what was happening in a slow motion. Caroline saw Andromeda slowly flipping up the pages of her journal when suddenly someone held her right shoulder.

"Don't worry she's in good hands" a voice said to Caroline that made her shiver in fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Caroline said to the while she can picture herself submerged to the water her eyes was closed and she can't even move her body.

"You use to call me Papa" the voice replied to Caroline with a sadness in its tone.

"Papa?" Caroline replied while she slowly remember all her memories… back when she was just a small little girl… a tall man was holding her right hand as they walk into the woods, he would always make her sit into the pile of beautiful flowers as he teach her to project fire. She could still remember the time when she can't control her powers that something made her upset and the next thing happens was the Volcano of Methana erupts.

"Open your eyes My love" the voice said to Caroline, she follow what the voice said, upon opening her eyes she saw that someone was reaching out for her. "Take my hand my precious daughter" the voice then said, at first Caroline hesitate to follow what he was saying but soon she realizes that if trusting a strangers voice would make unlocking her bloodline's progress faster, she would do it.

She reach for his hand as the hand slowly pulling her up in the lake.

Klaus notices that a huge raging fire under the lake was about to explode his eyes turns to yellow and his eyeballs turns to black while creating a half smile to his lips, it's his favorite component of casting spell through somatic or gesture, a thick black and white smoke surrounds them, it was an armor spell to protect them to her fire. The explosion cause a raging fire that reaches the sky that lasted for about 10 secs. That they all felt like forever. It was a bloody red fire with its golden shimmering lining with it. He let a half smile spread into his lips for him there's only one certain thing, His Queen is back.

 **(Find my way back by Eric Arjes)**

The fire subsides revealing Caroline's body floating into the middle of the lake. She slowly opens her eyes. Klaus couldn't move from where he stands, after unlocking his bloodline, he felt like he haven't seen Caroline for eternity, he had his thoughts of blaming himself that because of him she died. He thought to himself that does he really deserve that kind of Genuine beauty… do he really deserve her?

Xavier slowly taps Klaus's back, he knows that even if he's confident earlier of meeting his mate he still keep on blaming himself of what happen to her like what happen a thousand years ago after witnessing his mate dying right before his eyes.

"My Lord, you've waited for this, for like a thousand years, wouldn't it be nice if you get our Queen's ass's back ASAP" Xavier smile at Klaus while he slowly face his loyal servant "She's back my Lord" Xavier added while smiling at him.

Andromeda and so was Gillian and Aksionov face Klaus with smiles painted into their face, they all know how much he loves her and how much he sacrifice for this moment to come through… "She's waiting Lord Nicklaus, I know that you're the first one she wants to see when she open her eyes" Gillian added while looking to Klaus.

Disregarding his hesitation and self-pity, he rapidly get into the lake and swim towards Caroline. He reach her neck guiding it while his other hand held her waist. Caroline moved her eyes towards the man who was holding her, She smiles with graciousness as tears rolled down to the side of her eyes, he then replied with an elated smirk.

"Welcome back, Love" He said while slowly raising her neck before leaning his forehead towards hers His long eyelashes was touching hers as tears of joy and longingness to each other washes off their "ifs" and "buts" from the night they created the reincarnation spell. Fear of losing their path, fear that they never going to see each other again.

Caroline giggles while tears rolled down her cheeks, Klaus then slowly wipe it off "I literally find my way back in to your loving arms" Caroline said while softly pinching his nose. Klaus look in to her beautiful icy blue eyes before crashing his lips to hers, she gladly return his kiss while both of her hands were caressing his jaw line. Klaus slowly broke their kiss. He gently peck her upper lips twice as they smile to each other. He kisses her forehead before slowly gliding his soft red lips down to her nose bridge, his lips was now touching her nose until he reach her perfectly sweet lips.

"Owhh, we didn't see that one coming" Gillian said that made the four of them laugh but not too loud to disturb their Masters intimate moment.

"You guys! just let them… it's been a thousand years. They deserve it" Andromeda said after turning her gaze to Klaus's 3 loyal servant before smiling towards them.

"Like what we promise Caroline… No distance, no time, nothing and No one not even death could separate us. We will find our way back to each other." Klaus said as he tightly embrace her. Caroline hug him back even tighter as he gently kiss his ear and his shoulder. They broke their hug as they gently lean their forehead to each other, the tip of their nose brushes each other. He slowly smiles at her. Finally he can sleep now knowing that her Helena… or should we say Caroline is safe and sound and will be lying beside him.

"should I start calling you Hike?" Caroline said while smiling at him, she's still managing to regain her strength after being submerged into the water for almost an hour. Klaus hug her tight while crying in front of Caroline. She broke their hug as her right hand reaches and caresses her mates face.

"I think, I'm good with Klaus" He said while the tears of joy flows to his cheeks as he smiles to her, Caroline gently wipe off the tears in his cheeks while giggling.

"I Love you" Klaus uttered those words coated with honesty and sincerity "I love you too" Caroline replied with purity and genuine that can be heard to the tone of her voice. They crush their lips again as a light from a raging fire that was burning so bright with its remarkable shimmering golden lining starts to circle the couple around. Creating a raging fire that acts as a wall so that Andromeda and the three others could not see what they're doing.

"Damn girl, I mean my Lord" Gillian said while hiding to Aksionov's back.

"from the moment I met you Lord Helena, You know… I started to become… afraid of fire" Aksionov replied while looking towards Andromeda.

Andromeda look at him with annoyance painted into her face because of what he said.

"What? My Lady! You can't blame us, I mean look people like you with infernal bloodline were casting a fire" Aksionov replied while being scared at the same time goofing around.

"Fire that comes from hell thus turning everything it touches to a pile of ash" Gillian added while peeping from Aksionov's back "but you know we created a great team back then" he added. Making Andromeda smile "Don't worry we're back together now" she replied.

"The light (Caroline) and the endlessness power (Klaus) are back and now it's time to write a history" Xavier said while turning his back to face Andromeda, Aksionov and Gillian as they smile to each other.

Athena and Artemis were both staring in to the sky… as the three constellation that signifies the three keepers of heaven starts to shine so bright. Lyra, Andromeda and Orion. Artemis notices the half smile in Athena's face.

"Father was so dumb to join in this battle between you and Ares" She sigh "and he widely open the invitation of taking care of the balance in heaven" Artemis said while looking back at Athena. "Is that the reason why Lyra's constellation was still in the sky even if she's on the lose?" she added.

Athena nodded while smiling "don't be cold hearten sister, just enjoy this small game we have to relief our boredom, I'm sure that's what our father's reason" she replied.

"Really? Enjoying some else's misery? Look, I know that you're smart enough to be playing this kind of juvenile play thing Athena, what are your reasons to join this filthy play?" Artemis said while crossing her arms to her chest.

Athena turn her gaze to her sister as she tap her back before she leave "You'll find out sister, soon" before she quickly disappeared.

Vronti drops Davina's lifeless body, her eyes and mouth were left wide open after Vronti sucks up the half of her soul. "This chick have been playing with magics since birth, her soul taste like burned French toast" Vronti said while looking at Lyra.

Lyra slowly caresses her long wavy red hair before wiping off the dirt into her black ripped jeans. "You know that eating witches souls was like eating a chocolate that was meant to be bittersweet but turns out to be bitter and sour… you should change your diet to nuns, there's a chapel down the road maybe we can get some tasty little thing" Lyra said while slowly looking at up in the skies, she saw the three constellations of the keepers shining so bright…

"She's back, She's fucking back" She shouted with agony and disgust. Vronti held his cousins arm while looking deep into her.

"back?! Now?" He sigh deeply "We're fuck, we are totally fuck" He said while caressing his forehead. "I'll be back" He added.

"Where are you going?" Lyra replied as whoosh to side of Vronti.

Vronti sigh before letting a half smile painted in his lips… "Calling some back up from hell" He said before disappearing in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15:Journey to the Underworld

-Troublemakers "its an AU and AH, Featuring of course Klaroline along with Kalijah and Kolvina :) rated M but with Dark roots!

 **Chapter 15: Journey to the Underworld**

(Floral Fading - Pierce the Veil)

Klaus gently stroke her hair as they catch their own breath. Caroline grins in front of him before locking her upper lip to his lower lip once again as the fire starts to rage and becomes thicker whenever they touch each other, She rapidly take his black long sleeves before throwing it away in the fire. It was instantly burn as he starts to suck her soft neck, it slowly turn to a pinkish tone as he leave a trail of kisses.

"Uh-mm, aah" Caroline said while trying to lower the sound of her voice because of the pleasure that the trail of kiss gives, she bite her lips while trying to untie her bra.

"You really like it rough Love?" Klaus said while smirking, "That's my job, sweetheart" He added when he notices that her hands was nowhere to be found in his body because of her determination to take off her undergarments. Without any hesitation he torn apart both of Caroline's blouse and bra, he throws it to the raging fire around them "Now we're even" Caroline bites her lower lip while Klaus softly caresses her jawline raising it a bit so he could bite her earlobe. He starts to lick her neck down before turning her body around. He kisses her shoulder down to her spine, "Klaus,uh-mm, it tickles" Caroline moan again while her eyes are shut because of the erotic sensation that his kiss gives to her whenever it touches her soft delicate skin. Her hands slowly massages his hard thing before unbuttoning his pants, she slides her palm inside of his underwear. She can feel his hard shaft getting bigger as she starts to stroke it up and down.

"I wonder what they're doing there" Aksionov said while his arms cross under his chest.

"I can't barely hear a thing" Gillian replied as he sits into the floor.

"By the way where's lady Andromeda?" Xavier question them after he look inside of the cave. His two hands where place into his waist while looking at of them shook as replied to Xavier for they both don't know where Andromeda is.

"Caro-line..." He whispers those words as his lips glides to her right ear. Caroline was still trap in to the dimension of his sweet tender kisses, she still stroking his hard shaft up and down while her wetness warmly welcome him as he put two of his fingers inside of her.

"can I... enter now" Klaus whimper with pleasure as she softly stroke his thing with a generous amount of speed./

"Sa-y.. the… Magic Word?" Said Caroline while biting her lower lip, she can't even pronounce her words rightfully because of this erogenous sensation that Klaus brought her to.

Klaus smirk while remembering his good old days of Caroline being silly but sexy while they're making love. "I don't do Magic Words Love, I'll make you beg for me to get in" He smirk as she narrow her eyebrows while her lips created a half smile. He lowered her pants before using his right legs to make her legs open wide. He slowly pull off her lingerie and then raising it to show to Caroline. /

"do you think removing my under garments would make me beg you your Highness?" Caroline tease him while smirking. Klaus just smiles at her. He gently held in hard shaft while slowly stroking it to Caroline's entrance. As he simultaneously do it Caroline can't help but to bit her lips and look into his deep blue eyes with so much passion and aphrodisiac emotion painted in to her face. Klaus tease her wet entrance again by letting half of his hard shaft get into her and rapidly remove it.

"Get in" Caroline whimpered as her hands crosses to his neck they lock their lips once again but this time with over flowing passion and wildness. Klaus entered her wonderland. She moves her body the way Klaus likes it. She's the only lady, the only one that can satisfy his needs, his hunger and his raging fire was filled with lust and two aching guts between two individuals who love each other so broke up their kiss after both of them reaches their climax. They catch their breath while looking at each other.

"I miss you, i thought that I will never going to see you again" Caroline said while looking to his deep blue eyes.

"I thought i will never going to see those beautiful ocean eyes." She added while caressing his cheeks.

"You're back now Love, that's whats important now, I miss you too and we will never going to be apart again, i wouldn't let that happen again" He said as he kisses her forehead while gently hugging her tight.

Lyra was seating in the cement table again her whole body was shivering in fear... Fear that Andromeda would come with someone... Someone that she can't defeat thousands of years ago. She looks into Davina's Lifeless body while her mind was clouded with bad thoughts.

Lyra starts to swirl her index finger to get the half of Davina's soul from her body. She uses her soul to initiate the Dry soul ritual along with the Sacrificial offering of one vampire and one werewolf which is Jackson and Josh.

"The land filled with sin"

Is in chase of thorough cleansing

Grant the mercy and compassion

by summoning the beast

that will devour the bad and evil

open the deeper darkest

Gates of Hell

And unleash the reapers

After declaring an incantation, Lyra opens her eyes to see a monstrosity gate where a huge Lycan unlike any other lycan that lives in this world comes out of it. Standing six feet and six inches, has a werewolf head with long sharp fangs that can tear anything with its bite and it can only be cure by a dandelion that blooms during full moon in phantom forest that was located in Underworld. It has a deep black fur with pointed claws toxic enough to make its prey paralyze and has a 6 tails to declare that he's an alpha male of certain pack.

The next one is the king of the vampires in underworld, a product of a failed experiment of a combining a regular vampire bat to a human body. He was named Elliot Church-ell by Hades, His venom and blood is the only cure to a werewolf's paralyze poison. He has this kind of scream that can make any human/ soul turns to a different kind of monstrosity vampire who turns into a huge Bat. His kingdom is in the east part of the underworld name After him the Elliot Cemetery."Both of this grim reapers were design to be a lethal killing machine, they both Dominate their respective islands which is phantom forest and Elliot cemetery. People find no peace in underworld for in this place they regain their human body along with its function to nervous system, to make them feel fear and pain both emotional and physical. This is how Hades design the underworld. Instead of inflicting pain into human being in the upper world he does it in dead people who committed sins and crimes.

Andromeda walks out of a sports shop, she bought a baseball bat as a gift for Kol. She knows that his a fan of it. He often tell her how he love to use it to hurt or kill people back when he was still Alive. She smiles as her way down the road while looking at the silver bat. "This one's great, add some spell enhancer in this and it'll be better as ever." She said to herself before she bump to a random rapidly took the baseball bat that she accidentally drop after bumping to this guy that it seems to came from nowhere.

"Hello My sweet- Andromeda" said by the man standing six feet and 5 inches, with a raven hair accompanied with golden brown eyes. He was wearing a full white suit, his hands are covered with black gloves.

Andromeda heard the voice of the men who was calling out for her. She slowly turns her gaze to the man standing in front of her but of all the people in the world she didn't expect to see him./s

"How's Helena doing?" He smiled before reaching Andromeda's arm.

Andromeda avoided his touch "It's no possible how did you?" She said with sudden fear and shock, her mind starts to clouded with questions that only the man in front of her knows.

"Is this how you welcome me? Your Older brother?" He said before walking away from Andromeda.

After Andromeda get to her senses she immediately chase him, she grabs his right arm making him turned around to face Andromeda who was currently catching her breath.

"Come with me My sweet little sister, don't put yourself into something that you would regret" He said after putting both of his hands to her cheeks. Tears starts to linger to the side of her eyes as she stares to the person that she haven't seen for the past centuries.

""Please my sweet little sister, come home with me. Stop this foolishness of yours and be with me with us. Please let me help you, let me save you from this upcoming war" He said before leaning his forehead to hers while looking deep to her eyes.

Tears flow to her cheeks as she looks at his golden brown eyes "You can't save me now, You can't Brother. You love me until now" she sigh while looking at him. "Right? More than being your sister" She added.

He slowly wipes Andromeda's tears to her cheeks "Shh, Of course I do, that's why I'm here to save you"

Andromeda slowly held his hands "I told you, you can't save me… but… You can jump with me.. to this madness, Orion, You and I together till the ends of the earth to eternity and beyond." Andromeda said as tears roll down her cheeks with a genuine smile to her face.

"Orion slowly takes his hand off of her.. "Orion? Please be selfish for us" Andromeda shouted to him.

"I can't, If father finds out about us, He will-" He said with frustration to his voice.

"He will what? Wouldn't crown you as the next king of our kind?" She replied with rage of anger.

"I am your brother Andromeda, It is Immoral!" He replied with the same tone of voice.

"My half Brother who is the puppet of our Father's Evil ways!" she replied while pointing her index finger to his chest. He rapidly grab her hand and hug her tight.

"He's still my father, our father My sweet sin please let me accomplish my plan, after that we can be together to and live happily ever after to eternity and beyond." He murmur softly to Adromeda's ears.

""He's our evil Father who condemned us, his own flesh and blood, He put us in the heaven for the rest of our lives just to act as a warning for him if Helena's prophecy of coming from the grave and his children's betrayal would come true. You Love me, but not as much as you love my father, his wicked ways and his thrown." Andromeda mutter those words with sadness.

"Goodbye My sweet Love" Andromeda said before disappearing in his arms leaving a dust of fire with its remarkable silver lining.

Orion was still standing gripping his hands with anger. "I will not lose her, not like this, If killing you Helena is what it takes to take back what's mine, then I'll do so… with no regrets and this time no more pity" He murmur those words before throwing his fist in the mid- air creating a huge raging of fire with it's mesmerizing violet color and a light blue lining.

Damon decided to walk down the street to unwind, the drama and there fear of this coming disaster was overwhelming him and time consuming to think about. He was holding an umbrella for New Orleans was still encountering this rain of blood. The thunder and lightning keeps on roaring into the skies along with dark clouds when suddenly he saw someone standing in front of him but before he could take a good look at him the lights flicker on and off. Because of curiosity and uncertainty he didn't turn off his gaze to the man standing in front of him. He was soaked by the rain, he has a honey blonde hair and was looking down, his hands are inside of his pants pocket, he was wearing a black faux leather jacket.

"He suddenly return Damon's gaze with a half smile painted into his face. Damon slowly loose his grip to the umbrella, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now... He's eyes were open wide. He couldn't find the word to say to him. All he could do was to run towards him and starts to examine his body.

"Stefan?" "How are you Alive?" Damon asks the man before putting his hands to his shoulder.

Suddenly Vronti appeared behind them and starts to look at them with a sour expression "You know this men? Esteban?" Vronti said before walking towards the man he called Esteban.

"Esteban?" Damon said with a questioning tone of voice before getting his hands off to the man standing in front of him.

"No, He must have been mistaken me as one of my twin brother's doppelgangers" Esteban said before smiling unconscionable at Damon.

Damon stood with a shock, he can't believe what the man was talking about "What? Is he saying that He's the twin brother of Silas?" Damon play that thoughts into his mind.

Damon rapidly whoosh ad the side of them wanting to escape and get away with them as soon as possible but Vronti was fast enough to corner him.

""And where do you think your going young men?" Vronti caresses his chin while looking at Damon "Say, Now that I already take a good look at you... You're the man right? From the town we previously burn down to the ground?"

"Esteban was already behind Damon's back smirking "He manages to escape you and Lyra?" He said while giving Vronti an insulting smile.

"No, we let him escape just to you know.. Spread the grim reminder" Vronti replied "So what do you want to do to him?" He added with a conniving grin.

Esteban just look at both of them "We will figure it out when we get to Lyra. " He replied before stabbing Damon a piece of wood right in to the back that made him stumble down right in front of them.

"Now, where is my Fire who's burning so bright, My runaway bride, My Helena?" Esteban said while narrowing his gaze to Vronti.

"Right this way" Vronti smirk while pointing to the way back in to the cemetery.

Suddenly Andromeda came out of nowhere inside the immediately run towards her sister and hug her tight while Klaus and his 3 servants were having a pep talk.

"Andromeda, My dearest sister I'm so glad I finally remember everything" Caroline said while caressing her sister long wavy raven hair. Andromeda just smiles at her with uneasiness while holding her sister's hand.

"I'm so glad you're back sister" she then replied before her smile faded as she make her way away from Caroline.

"Are you okay Andy?" Caroline questioned her sister before before putting both of her hands to her sister's shoulder.

"I'm good, I'm just a little bit exhausted but I'll be fine sister" Andromeda tried to convey everything with a smile to her lips.

"What's that for? Uhh, a baseball bat? Hmm I do know someone who has a fetish on that kind of thing" Caroline tease her sister while softly pinching Andromeda's cheeks.

"Sister, stop it!" Andromeda replied while trying to stop herself from laughing.

Caroline gently held her sister's right arm while looking at her eyes "I know you have a crisis in your hand Andy, you can't lie to me now that all my memories are back, whatever it is you can always open up to me, I promise you that I will try my best to understand whatever it is that you've been going on to, I will wait for the right time, when you're ready to open up." Caroline replied as they slowly walk towards where the four gentleman's are standing.

"My sister really is back don't you?" Andromeda replied that made the 2 gorgeous sibling laugh for quite a while.

"Klaus slowly walk towards Caroline and Andromeda with a smile in his face, Caroline generously return his sweet smile before reaching out his hands and gently moving into his arms. The couple give each other an intimate peck in the lips before smiling at each other.

"You two really are back, gracious the PDA exist a thousand of years ago and it was invented by you two" Andromeda said that made them all laugh.

"So where is our next destination My lord?" Gillian asks Klaus before spreading a wide beam.

"Were going to see my Brother and my mother in law in Underworld, So circle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride" Klaus replied with a mischievous smile while a dark dust starts to clouded them up.

"Esteban, Esteban, look who's back from hell" Lyra said as she gently walks towards Vronti and the another man standing beside him.

"Esteban maliciously smile at her before looking at Vronti "Well, I can't say no to your dearest cousin, especially the price of the offer is very precious to ignore."

"Lyra raises her right eyebrow because of what Esteban said "Pardon me, but what is this price you were talking about?"

"Well, I told him to help us take down Hike first and then he'll get Helena back but before it, your pure evil demon dad will cast a spell that will take all of Helena's powers and lock her bloodline back and then Esteban will run like hell with her , case closed." Vronti said we a proud smirk in his face.

"That was an astonishing plan of yours cousin but how could we bring her to Dad without having one or even 3 of us toasted into the ground moreover being stuck in the middle of afterlife where all hell breaks lose. I'm hoping that you're still aware of how those two could possibly do." Lyra roll her eyes before crossing her arms under her chest and walk towards the cement table.

""The other one could burned you in just a blink of an eye, the other one could rapidly lock you down into the middle of sufferance either then we'll die" She added before sitting into the cement table.

""My existence is the answer to your hardships Lyra, I just need some few voltage of lightning and some fire" Esteban smirk while looking at Lyra "So if you're done contemplating about our future outcomes shall we begin?"

A dark dust starts to show before revealing the 6 people inside of it. As the dust starts to fade away, Klaus and the people along with him starts to wander their gaze.

"It was like a miserable dream, full of shadows, ill-lit and desolate, barren of hope; a joyless place where the dead slowly faded into nothingness. That is underworld, it was full of misery, sufferance and sorrow. It was like a mirror of a human's shattered psyche.

"This place reminds me of the genuine feeling of being stuck in the middle, the feeling of longingness to leave, to leave the place that consumes every goodness a person has…" Gillian said as they walk away from the entrance.

"Yeah, it is, but this is my home, the only place who showed me that I have an identity, the only place who give me a Father a family" Caroline replied while wandering her gaze and having a flashback about to each corners of the underworld where her so-called father used to play and teach her about her powers.

"He taught me everything I am today" Caroline added as she touch the roughness of the walls.  
"Klaus walk silently near with her, he couldn't take off of his eyes away from her for he knew she misses something, someone that they both treasure with their whole existence.

"Were getting close" Andromeda said as the six of them are getting near to the river of Cocytus (River of Lamentation) Kharon the one who runs the ferry starts to pay a greeting to Caroline and Andromeda before bowing, but before they could enter the boat someone caught their attention, a familiar face smiling towards them as he stood near a huge rock.

Klaus smiles widely after taking a good look at him. He gently walk towards Klaus while smiling, unable to take his gaze away from his brother.

Kol greeted his brother wholeheartedly while uttering the words

"Long time Brother"…


	16. Chapter 16: Unveiling my Mate's Secret

**Hi guys, sorry for late update. I've been busy because of my undergrad research paper. btw if you guys want to check out how I vision my character base on how they look like check it out the links of the images and their real names :)**

 **Andromeda – (Michalina Olszanska)** . .al/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Screen_Shot_2017-05-08_at_16.02.34_

 **Orion – (Dennis O'neil)** . /i/spire1/05162008/9/f/5/7/9f571f80ec55f0_

 **Clarence** \- ( **i dont really know the name of the baby in the pic. just found it on google. XD)** www. /photo_9396746_

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter 16: Unveiling my Mate's Secret**

"Long time brother…" Kol said before walking towards where his brother stands. He immediately hug his brother tight with gladness, it's been quite a while since the last time they saw each other, and from that moment Kol realize how much his family loves him despite of all the things he had done his family was still by his side till the end, always and forever as it is. "I'm here to bring you back home brother, Rebekah misses your terrible jokes badly" Klaus said while smiling at him that made Kol burst in laughter "Gladly, the underworld's hospitality is way too much for me" he replied delightedly as he slowly turns his gaze to Caroline standing on his right side.

"I don't know how to thank you Kol, without you maybe, I'm still a lost soul" Caroline said with graciousness for she knows that she owes Kol everything that had happen. "Obviously it was nothing compared to what I owe from you sister, and thank you for scrubbing my ashes, I'm pretty sure it really took a while for you to clean it" Kol waggery replied that triggered the laughter to all of them. Aksionov, Gillian and Xavier immediately bow down before Kol to show some respect to the youngest brother of their King. "My Lord, I am Xavier and this is Gillian and Aksionov were very pleased to meet you. We're whole heartedly willing to follow any of your command" Xavier said as he kneels in front of Kol that made him dumbfounded.

"Rise up Xavier, your talents needed elsewhere and brother we've got a lot to talk about when we got home, I'll explain to you everything" Klaus interrupted as he approach the ferry man named Kharon while holding Caroline's hand. Kharon bows down to them as a sign of greeting to Caroline "Where's Liz Forbes?" Caroline asks while looking at the ferry man. He pointed them to ride on his boat without asking for any coins in return. They slowly seated and before Kharon starts to operate the tiny boat while looking blankly on their way to the center of the underworld.

"Damon has been gone for like 6 straight hours, can someone tells me where the hell did he go?" Rebekah said as her presence storms around the living room where Elijah and Marcel seats with peace but with stressful thoughts. The two gentlemen just looks at her accompanied with silent treatment which she literally hate whenever she's looking for something or someone that she can't find. "Nothing?" Rebekah replied as she raises both of her hands "Fine, I'll look for him myself" she then added before walking towards the exit. Marcel took a deep breath as a response but as soon as Rebekah reach the door, Elijah already blocks her way out. "Rebekah no, do you know how dangerous it can be when go outside?"

"If you care for me so much I'm sure you could at least extend some of it to him Elijah" Rebekah replied while shoving his body away from her. "I care for his existence too but I can't let you put your life at risk sister, His Damon, his just probably been out doing something alright?" Elijah resists her urges to come out of the manor. "But Elijah what if he needs our help? Were just sitting here like pesky bait" Rebekah argued as she continued to get away from him. "Rebekah, I can't add another casualties here, look at me" Elijah's words cuts deep into her senses as she felt her brother's grip becomes tightens even more. "I can't risk your life; we already loss Kol, stop making decisions witlessly." Elijah mumbled angrily probably annoyed from her sister's attempts of getting out of the manor and risking her life to save someone that they didn't even know if still alive.

Rebekah let a short bitter laugh come out from her lips while looking at her brother's eyes "My dear Noble brother, you really are too good at leaving someone behind when you don't need them anymore? You're just like Nick, who thinks of how foolish I am when it comes to my own decision making and how idiotic I am, I'm sorry my bother but I am not a stone cold hearted person, I can't just seat around here all day while someone I know is out there not knowing if he's still alive or worst is waiting for my help" at this time Elijah finally gives up to her sister's urges of leaving the manor, he knew that she was right but he can't help but worry about what could she possibly met outside as soon as she leave this place which is the only safe place in the whole New Orleans.

As soon as Rebekah reaches the front door Marcel stabs her with dagger right in her heart. Rebekah fall on her knees as her skin starts to turn grey, Marcel catches her while looking at her deep blue eyes, "H-…How could you do this to me?" Rebekah muttered those words as her tears slowly slide out from her eyes. "I'm sorry Rebekah but if putting a dagger in your heart is the only chance that can make you stay then I will do so with no hesitation." He replied while her hands start to grip his sleeves as her consciousness fades away.

As the raging blood of rain accompanied with thunderstorms and lightning flashing in the skies covers the whole state of New Orleans, agony and screams can be heard on the streets. The young girl who was sleeping in her room saw something for the first time in her life. She saw 5 long claws on her glass window; it was creating that silent but noticeable tapping sound. As the thunders storm lightens the outside of the house she notices that the figure is getting closer and closer to the window. The girl was froze of what she see, she sits on her bed while hugging her teddy bear tight, her eyes were filled with tears because of fear, fear of the unknown. The tapping sound stops as the darkness again embrace her room. It's the little girl's chance to run as fast as she could to where her older brother's room is but she couldn't, her fear along with the feeling that someone is watching her from the huge glass window make her body froze. She heard foots steps came from her brother's room that gave her the feeling of being safe, the foots steps are getting near on her room that felt like a complete peace for the little girl, she thought that maybe her brother wants to check her out. the door of her room starts to slowly open when a flash of lightning strikes again giving the young girl a good glance to her brother, the girl immediately shout at the top of her lungs. She saw her older brother with a diabolic creature sipping every drops of his brother's blood on his neck at the same time the werewolf like creature that can stand in two feet broke in to the glass window and immediately grasp her neck.

The two diabolic creatures then went outside of the house with their victims along with them; they saw Orion standing in the middle of the street. "What are you two doing in here?" He then said to the two monstrosity figures in front of him. The werewolf like creature starts to sucks up the young girl's soul; the child's body slowly becomes dry and thin as if the wolf is not just taking her soul but also her whole existence. After a few minute the werewolf drop the child's corpse which seems becomes a dried skeleton. He then look to Orion slowly and talk to him via telepathy, "I am Amoux the leader of the Phantom forest Pack. The land filled with sin, is in chase of thorough cleansing" the werewolf then said to him.

"Then why did you eat that poor thing?" Orion then said while snapping his fingers revealing a bright blue fire with its signature violet lining. Another monstrosity figure standing behind Amoux then transform into a human. "Pardon me but may I interrupt " Orion wave his hand as a command that he can proceed to whatever it is he wants to contribute to the conversation. "I, Elliot Church-Ell stating that we were summon here by a royal infernal arcanist to devourer everyone who plays with witchcrafts and other things that are against to the law of your father, Lord Orion. Only the arcanist is the only one allowed to practice such mages. Neither other species nor humans were granted with freedom to do so." The reaper from the Elliot Cemetery then said before bowing down to Orion that immediately followed by Amoux.

Orion slowly raises his right hand that still has a small fire with it. His eyes were fixated to the fire as it lighted up his face. He then blows away the flame that initiated another wild fire in the street before looking back at the two reapers that was summoned by Lyra. "Kill as many as you wish, I do admire blood-and-guts actions with zero hesitations" he then said as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts making his way unto the Lafayette cemetery.

The underworld has never change a little; it's still filled with gloominess and sorrow, crowded with souls searching for forgiveness, pity and chance to escape. At a certain point they heard a horrifying agony of voices. They all looked around to find where the voices came from.

"Chill, it's just the way of the phantom forest of greeting new souls" Kol said as he lay back to his seat.

"What's happening in the phantom forest?" Gillian question Kol as his face turns pale because of fear and curiosity of what was happening in the normal but odd looking forest. As they slowly pass by to the entrance of Phantom forest they saw a train like vehicle filled with blood and rust. The doors, windows and ceiling of the train were all broken as if someone or something intentionally destroys it. "See that train?" Kol said while pointing to the train "They call it Treno tou thanatou which means Train to Death that's where our buddy-" while pointing at Kharon "bring the souls, it's either in the phantom forest or to Elliot cemetery either then you'll be violently die repeatedly. It's like an endlessly madness." Kol then added before smirking as he wanders his sight to the entrance of the phantom forest.

"How could you possibly die repeatedly when you're already dead? I mean you call people who come here as dead souls right? It doesn't make sense." Aksionov argued as his thought tried to absorb what Kol just said.

"The dead souls who were brought here by the Gods of Fate and Destiny immediately regain their flesh form which means they have emotions and can feel physical sensation like pain, thirst and starvation that sort of thing. But see here's the thing the Underworld was created for sinners, this is the punishment for all of the sins they created back when they're still alive. In other words, you'll going to die over and over again in this place." Caroline added as she looks straight in to Aksionov's eyes with a blank expression that made the young archer swallow a lump to his throat.

"How do they die?" Xavier then asks, as their trip to the throne of Hades becomes a tour.

Caroline sighs deeply for the next revelation she'll say would probably make this 3 servants of Klaus think that his father was a merciless psychopath. "Well, Phantom Forest is led by Amoux the pack leader of countless werewolves who lives there; they like to prey on people for food, for my father but mostly for fun. By 3 in the morning, the fun will begin. Kharon will bring a lot of souls in the phantom forest, the train itself will transform into a beautiful classic train and then the souls will take a ride in it to meet another God that they thought would save them but actually that God will probably make them suffer but luckily enough the werewolves will ambush the train and prey on them all so…" Caroline added as she bites her lower lips, for her and Andromeda this stuffs were all normal but for the people like Aksionov, Xavier and mountain nymph like Gillian this is way horrific as a way of sufferings.

"And then they'll wake up in the middle of nowhere as there body regenerates another werewolf would try to devour every inch of their body over and over again?" Xavier asks again while face is painted with disgust.

"Binggo you're right!" Caroline said with gladness but immediately withdrew it for she sees that the people around them is about to threw up as they saw a werewolf creature that looks like a combination of human and wolf standing on its own two feet on the side of the lake feasting on a human's stomach.

"I'm… you know eat that way but when I'm really hungry." Gillian added as he looks at the werewolf. Klaus just laughs at them while his arm around his mate's waist. "Love I was hoping that before you impart your knowledge about this lovely place you do know that even if they have an immeasurable talents when it comes to Archery and sword fighting they're still human." Klaus then said while looking up-closely to Caroline face that she can smell his sweet breath. "Why? They're Egyptians, so afterlife is what awaits them after death." Caroline replied with a bashfully tone of voice. "What about me my Lord? I'm a nymph" Gillian asks relentlessly. "Don't worry I got your back and besides Klaus has the power to raise someone from dead so it will not be a problem." Caroline said that triggered the laughter to all of them but not Andromeda.

Andromeda was still silent ever since they left the secret cave of her sister; her eyes were fixated to the Proserpine tear's river. She couldn't shrug off the moment she had with Orion. Her first love, the only secret she's hiding from her sister Caroline.

"Andy, are you ok?" Kol then said while looking at Andromeda deeply. "I'm fine, Kol thanks" Andromeda replied with a short tone of voice. "With that expression, I don't think you're looking forward to see me Andy" Kol said while looking away that made Andromeda's innocent who didn't want to hurt other people attitude triggered. "Kol, It's not like that I'm just preoccupied lately, I feel that, I fear of something bad is about to happen." She then said with a short pause "And I hate it because I feel like I'm powerless against it." Kol looks in to her beautiful brown eyes as he gently held both of her hands and looks at her with sincerity and honesty. "You surely is the sister of Caroline, you guys have this insecure neurotic freak on crack who likes to be in control of everything" Caroline heard what Kol said and immediately interrupted without looking at them. "I heard that" She then said as Klaus looks at her with an expression "Why?" she irritated replied with silence but raising her right eyebrow, meaning she's mad and he have to do something about it. Klaus immediately tap his brother's back "Say another word and I will tear out your liver" He then said to Kol before returning his seat right next to Caroline. "Nick I'm not finish it was meant to be compliment." Kol then replied.

"By the way Kol what is crack?" Andromeda asks sincerely that ruined every serious Kol has in his system enough to make him shut his mouth, but as soon as he found the right words to say, they already reach their destination. The three servants of Klaus were the first one to get out of the boat followed by Klaus and Caroline and next are Andromeda and Kol. Caroline immediately takes her sister's hand away from Kol as she looks at him with irritation. "I don't like you for my sister; touch her hands again when you feel like you deserve an infernal virgin Goddess." Caroline said before smiling and immediately takes Andromeda with her.

The front door of the throne is decorated with two statues of chimera described as the one that breaths fires have a lion head, a goat's body, and snake's tail. As soon as Caroline saw the two statues of chimera they immediately became alive and starts to rub their head's against her legs as they make their way to the throne of Hades. The huge room is filled with darkness and the only source of light were the crystals attach in the walls were glowing with this bright blue light and each side of the room consist of a huge torch. From the throne up to the half of the room there was a dark red carpet embroider with the sign of fire. The throne itself is field with flowers such as dandelion, tulips and white roses. Hades seat is made of gold that signifies wealth & power and silver that signifies the betrayal of his 2 brothers. Kharon pointed the group to the man sitting into the throne. The man was a dark bearded and pale wearing a black robe. His holding a bird-tipped scepter and helm. Caroline's tears starts to roll down as she saw him. The Man slowly walks down from his throne to stand near her.

"Papa" Caroline said before hugging his father figure, it's Hades nonetheless. Her Papa returns her long lost daughter's embrace; it's been hard for him to not being able to help her due to the conditions of the other gods. "It's been a thousand years my sweet Helena, I thought you'll never come back" Hades said while tracing every details of her daughter's face.

"It is, Papa don't worry I'm back and thanks to Klaus and his brother, Andy find me and brought back my mage." Caroline replied as she looks into his Papa's eyes.

"I have something for you" Hades then said as Liz starts to come out from the side of the thrown. "Mom!" Caroline immediately hugs her mom back but she can't seem to feel her body. "Mom what's this? You?" Tears start to roll down her cheeks as she realizes what Liz did. "I choose to stay here and rest sweet heart, there's no reason for me to come back" Liz then replied while wiping her daughter's tears. "No, no you can't do this to me, Mom I'm here. We can still be together." Caroline replied. "I will make you an Immortal just please don't go" She then added. "You are the best gift that ever happen to me, those memories I have with you. Taking care of you, watching you grow up is something that I wouldn't exchange to anything in this world not even immortality could compare to it." Liz caresses her daughters cheeks as she looks to her lonely and yet beautiful eyes. "You grow up to be the lady that I will never be… and it's an achievement that I will never ever forget. Remember when I teach you to ride a bike… that's the most treasured moment I will carry with me… your happiness will forever be my own joy."

"Are you sure about this?" Caroline asks with still a hint of sadness to the tone of her voice.

"I am but your friends are not ready to go, help them, rebuild mystic falls and Save New Orleans" Liz then kisses her daughter's forehead for the last time before her soul disappears.

"I admire her bravery for she accepts her fate whole heartedly." Hades then said before tapping her daughter's back. "You should be proud of her" He then added while to Caroline bright beautiful blue eyes.

"I am" Caroline smile though with heavy heart and tears lingers around her eyes but what's important is her mother's happiness, and if resting in peace it what gives her joy she'll be gladly to let go. "Let's change this sad atmosphere, Where is my grandson, Helena? I want to meet your dearest Clarence" Hades then said while holding her daughters palm softly as his face is filled with gladness and excitement.

Caroline's face starts to roam with confusion and worries at the same time. Her son is dead; Her Clarence died a long time ago. And Hades knows it so why is he looking for him. "Papa, I don't understand, Clarence died. Amelia and Lucas were caught when they're trying to flee with Clarence back in the Jericho… Esteban killed them" Caroline replied as tears again linger around her cheeks, she couldn't hide the excruciating pain she feels whenever the conversations talks about her son.

"My sweet child, you're missing the huge part of the story, didn't your dearest Hike tell you everything?" Hades then replied as they both look to Klaus with bafflement. "The child that you leave in Amelia and Lucas's guidance was a decoy, Hike told us that we should keep Clarence in the Afterlife where there is no evil Arcanist that could hurt him." Hades then added that made Caroline's mind filled with anger and disappointments, Lies, is the only thing that echo's in her mind. She losses her hold to her father's hand, as she walk towards where Klaus was standing.

She stands in front of Klaus with her tears rolling down to her cheeks "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Caroline muttered those words angrily as the fire around the throne starts to grow bigger replacing its real color with Caroline's fire. The fire rages with its red color accompanied with its signature gold lining while the temperature rises.

Klaus let a deep sigh to come out of his chest, he looks at her with great disappoint to himself, for being careless to her feelings due to his own selfishness of keeping their baby's existence secret. "Listen, I have my reasons Caroline" He replied while walking towards her trying to calm her down.

"Listen? Do you see how heartbroken I am to find out that my son is gone?" Caroline shouted while her fist starts to grip itself as a sign of deep anger towards her mate. The fire rages up to the ceiling so was the tension. Andromeda, Kol and Klaus's three loyal servants stand with awe and terror. "You should be the one to listen!" Caroline shouts that triggered a huge fire explosion. "Bring him back to this world or I'll swear I will forget that you're his father" Klaus tried to held her hands but Caroline immediately threw a fire ball at him, luckily enough Klaus cast a shield mage at the same time to cover him but it was immediately shatter due to the power that Caroline has, enough to make Klaus hit the floor. Her intense emotion drives her power to create more destruction and devastation.

Klaus couldn't fight, he doesn't want too. He knows that what he did was wrong, it was so wrong just to cause something like this to her. He knew that keeping this secret would hurt her so much at the first place he loves her so much that he can't hurt her or even return all of her attack. "If killing me would make you feel alright Love, I will let you but please hear me out first." Klaus then said while lying on the floor. "Why did you hide my son away from me?!" Caroline shouts as she suddenly waves her arms back that cast two huge blades of fire that crashes to the corners of the throne. Stones from the ceiling start to fall down unto Klaus, one of it made the chance to cut the side of his lower lips that cause him to bleed.

Andromeda tried to come near to them to end the fight but Hades stops her, "Let them fix their own personal issues my child" Hades then said while looking at Andromeda "But they could hurt each other or worse Caroline might kill Klaus" Andromeda replied to Hades with worried expression painted into her face.

"Then I will" Xavier said as he starts to get his sword but Klaus stop him. When suddenly they hear something that is very familiar, a very low pitch cry steals the attention of the both of them. They both stop their argument to see where that sound did come from. Caroline and Klaus turn their heads to the dark side corner of the throne as the sound becomes louder. Heh starts to walk from the dark corner while holding a baby with him. The baby covered with a soft golden cloth, it has needlework of the name Clarence written in red thread.

"Is this how you're going to raise my grandson Helena? Screaming and fire balls all over the place" Heh then said while trying to calm Clarence down. Caroline looks at Heh with a surprise, she examines the golden cloth that she believed to be the gift from Athena for his son that the Goddess of wisdom herself personally weaves for her one and only Clarence. As soon as Clarence cries again Caroline immediately run towards Heh and cradle her son. "He hides you the truth, for he knows that the reincarnation spell will took a while for the both of you to come back to life, he decided to hide Clarence in afterlife so that his appearance as an infant will stay. My son knew that as a mother it's an inflicting pain for you to let somebody else raise your child, that's why preserving his infancy would make you feel like thousand years hasn't pass. It was your second chance to be a mother Caroline and… we couldn't risk any possibilities back then. Osiris can read minds unless if you're a true God or protected by other deities of Egypt you are no exception. He wants Clarence dead." Heh then said before looking to Clarence face crying. "Wasn't your little one so stunning, he got your eyes" Heh then added before tapping Caroline back.

Caroline fixated her gaze at Heh with a small smile, she immediately return her gaze to Clarence with gladness and tears of joy. "Shh… mommy's here" she kisses her baby's forehead with her eyes close, it felt like forever for Caroline since the last time she held her one and only Clarence. Hades approach Klaus and lend him a hand in order for him to stand. "Take very good care of her will ya?" Hades said before approaching Caroline and his grandson. Klaus nodded as a sign of respect to the God of the Underworld. He walks slowly to where Caroline and his son Clarence are. He slowly touches his son's tiny fragile fingers and kisses it and for some reason, Clarence stops on crying. He starts to close and open his eyes as his long lashes sways with it and at that moment it melt both of his parents heart. The purity and innocence he has is overwhelming every people inside that room. He then smiles before sluggardly closing his beautiful blue eyes for a goodnight sleep on her mother's arms.

"Oh my god he's finally sleeping" Caroline said while still looking at Clarence with genuine joy. "Then we shouldn't wake him up" Klaus then replied with a genuine half smile from his lips, his eyes is still admiring his precious little one, his little wolf.

Orion walks slowly to the center of the Lafayette cemetery where his cousin Vronti, her sister Lyra and Esteban is plotting their strategy and actions.

"Who authorized you to be here?" Lyra shouted to Orion who was about to approach them.

"Calm down sister, we hadn't seen each other for like centuries come on this is how you greet your older brother?" Orion replied with an insulting tone of voice enough to make Lyra mad at him.

Orion stands beside Esteban as he fixated his gaze at him "about 3 thousand years ago, we stand like this together" Orion then said to him before a wide grin spread to his face.

"Yeah and too bad it's the same problem" Esteban replied as they chuckled softly to what he said. "But this time we'll finish this mess Orion" He then added. "You guys were best friends?" Vronti interrupt with a teasing tone of voice.

"Let's just say that we work well together than you and Lyra combined" Esteban replied that made Orion laugh hard. Lyra laughs bitterly as she walks back and forth before firmly gaze at his brother and to his so called partner in crime "Wow!? Tell me what are your achievement's as you so called label it that you work well together?" Lyra then replied to Esteban.

"Well to name a few, we are the reason why Helena and Hike's child died." Esteban said with a grin to Lyra. "Technically, I caught the two bastards who cooperated to Hike's plan on fleeing the baby but this man?" Orion said before putting his arms in Esteban's right shoulder. "He killed the baby violently driven by jealousy." Orion added with a mocking gesture to her sister.

"Now tell me sister, how you could possibly think that you don't need me when I'm the only one who can defeat Helena? And you? You're just a disgrace to our family for being weak" He then added while looking at his sister, violence and thirst for power hides under his eyes. "Follow my orders or I'll put you back in the sky till the end of time, are we clear?" He then added that mad Esteban who was standing beside him laugh with awe. "Sibling squabble couldn't be this life threatening if you're not an Arcanist wasn't it" Esteban said before walking towards the altar. "Look at both you, participating in this foolish game because of your pathetic infatuation" Lyra screams to both of them that made Esteban turns his gaze at her. "Stop displaying your perpetual greatness Orion, your stupidity of falling in love to your own sister is the weakest thing that you did in your whole perfect life, you thought that I wouldn't find out? That whenever you go to your little expeditions so does Andromeda disappearance starts to occur. You can't stand the fact that Zeus wants Andromeda for Vronti so you convey her presence with this little journey of yours until one day you realize that it's not brotherly love at all wasn't it? After all Ares is not the only one capable of falling in-love with his own sister" Lyra then said before shifting her gaze back to Esteban "How about you? Helena's first love until she caught you cheating on her with me" Lyra then said before smirking "You seduced me with your playful snares" Esteban mumbled angrily at her that made Lyra laughs at her "I didn't know seduction work to you for multiple occasions, come on admit it that you like cheating with her cause you can't wait till you're officially married with her, but Hike? She gave him something that she can't give to you and let's not forget the fact about the baby drama it causes. So now you're here to make him pay for the pride and ego that was ruined when Helena choose Hike over you Esteban. Admit it Hike is better than you" Lyra added while glaring at Esteban. Her words sip to Esteban's mind, jealousy anger and frustration plays around his mind as the memory of Helena suddenly hits his head when suddenly Vronti projects a lightning volt to Orion's chest but Orion was fast enough to be caught by his simple attacks. He immediately caught his cousin before pushing his hands deep inside his chest. Esteban regains his consciousness and kicks Vronti's back enough to make him kneel in front of Orion.

"Follow my order's like holy writ. Or this assistant of yours will die not long enough to see the sun god Apollo." Orion then said before gripping Vronti's heart. As Vronti's screams in pain Esteban walks back to where Lyra stands. "We need answers now more than ever and here you are, watching your brother's amazement towards your dearest cousin's heart muscle." Esteban said before a half smile spread across his face.

"Fine, I'll do it just let him go!" Lyra shouted to both of them, Orion losses his grip to Vronti's heart and pushes back his right hand out of his body. Lyra immediately tosses Damon's body towards Vronti. "Here drink his blood it will heal you" He then said to Vronti who was almost losing his consciousness.

"Good, stop the dry soul ritual for now; send Amoux and Elliot back in the underworld. Let this poor state of New Orleans rest. Let Helena and Hike feel that paradise is in here while we plotting the set of hell in this place." Esteban said before tapping Lyra's back and showing off his psychotic smile. "By the way Esteban before we plot the hell in this place could you take me for a walk?" Orion then said with a wide grin. "I can see why not?" Esteban replied as they start to walk out of the Lafayette cemetery.

Damon open his eyes not remembering anything except the night he saw someone look like Stefan before being knock out with a wooden stake right in his back. He saw Vronti's body lying beneath him with no other trace of Lyra or the other people around the Lafayette cemetery, Damon took the opportunity to run as fast as he can to make his way back inside of the Mikaelson's manor. With adrenaline pumping so high in his body plus the vamping mode he did Damon finds himself near the Mikaelson's manor in just 5 minutes but he suddenly pull himself and hide in the nearest tree after noticing the man who look like Stefan standing in front of the manor with another man with him that looks unfamiliar.

Orion stands in front of the manor with infuriating mood while looking to the raging fire that covers the whole manor. "Are you sure that after seeing this, you're still in love with your little sister?" Esteban then said while smirking as Orion grip his hands with anger and disappointments towards Andromeda.

"At least all this time she really know how to manipulate her power, let's see how long this armor spell would last" Orion replied before biting his own palm a letting his blood flows over his hands. He walks near the front gate of the Mikaelson's manor and puts his hands inside of it not minding the rage of fire covering the walls. His hands weren't even burn as if Andromeda's spell is just a simple mage to him; Orion then drew a pentagram inside a perfect circle on the door before gently removing his hands away from the rages of fire. Damon was shock to what Orion just did for he knows that nothing in this world that can't be burn by a fire projected by an infernal arcanist but now his certain that Andromeda is wrong. He rapidly dialed Rebekah's number but she hasn't answering it. While Damon is busy redialing Rebeckah's number Orion focuses on breaking Andromeda's armor spell, He pointed his right arm to the pentagram he created as it released a rages of bright blue fire with its signature violet lining with it.

"Come on Barbie Klaus, pick it up!" Damon mumbled to himself as he hopes that Rebekah would notice his call along with his 5 recent miscall.

Orion didn't even feel any difficulties as he throws rages of fire in the armor spell because all that he could felt is disgust and extreme anger towards Caroline. Orion blames her for the shitty actions that Andromeda has done. "What's your plan with Helena?" Orion then asks Esteban without even looking at him. "Well, it's easy, taking away all her memories and powers locking it again along with her bloodline and hiding her away from your father" Esteban said as he look around examining the armor spell if it starting to collapse. "Good, you better run like hell with her. I'm going to do the same thing to Andromeda, and I will never let them see each other again for your runaway bride brings nothing but trouble." Orion replied while smirking but with a serious tone of voice.

"Stop bringing up the moments of the worst day in my life, you don't know how it feels" Esteban replied coldly that made Orion look at him. "Don't worry we'll have what's ours back and we will bury Hike along with his siblings in the middle of nowhere in the phantom forest." Orion replied as the rages of fire that comes from his hands starts to become more powerful and create more destruction, as the seconds goes by the battle between Adromeda's armor spell and Orion's flame initiate a massive earthquake as small pieces of the shattered glass starts to fall down from the armor spell. "This looks like a good sign" Esteban said as he tried to catch some of the pieces of the broken glass.

Marcel had just brought Rebekah's body on her room when the earth quake starts to shake the whole manor. He looked around to see any falling objects that could possibly hit Rebekah's body when he saw her phone ringing, it was Damon calling her. He immediately answers the phone while trying to maintain his balance. "We thought you're already dead" Marcel then said to Damon. "We'll buddy I almost die but you guys were frantically all going to die if you didn't find the way to get out of that massive house, someone is trying to break the armor spell and his succeeding." Damon replied as he also tried to regain his balance due to the earth quake's intense magnitude. Marcel hangs up the phone before taking the dagger out of Rebekah's chest. The blonde bombshell suddenly wakes up like she woken up from a nightmare, gasping for an air Marcel held her hands tight as they run fast to get in the living room where Elijah and Hayley and Hope were already hiding.

the earth quake suddenly stops when Orion puts an end to his child's play of projecting fire as he looks at the pentagram he created. Esteban looks at him with bafflement due to his sudden change of actions. "You tired or something?" Esteban said while looking to his partner in crime. Orion just gazes at the pentagram with his disturbing half smile before snapping his fingers that triggered a huge explosion. The pieces of the shattered glass from the armor spell starts to crumble down revealing Orion and Esteban right in front of Elijah. The two Mikaelson's along with Marcel stands with great dread of what could this man in front of him could possibly do.

"Shall I come in?" Esteban then said with a teasing tone of voice as he asks permission to Orion.

"Sure thing" Orion just smirks while not being able to take his gaze away from the Elijah who was currently looking at him too.

"No more armor spell, no more protection, no more… hiding" Esteban said with an insulting tone of voice while wandering his gaze towards the people in front of him.

"Where are my two lovely sisters, Andromeda and Helena?" Orion added before looking at the ceiling and returns his gaze to Elijah. "Should we say Caroline?"

Elijah just stood right in front of Esteban and Orion, he couldn't find the words to says as he holds tightly the ring that Andromeda gave to him while his thoughts were surrounded with ifs and hopes that Andromeda is there to help them.

Hades wander his gaze unto the Persephone's tears river when suddenly two small bat-like creature talks with him and immediately fled when saw Klaus behind Hades. "I think I interrupted your personal conversations with your servants my Lord" Klaus then said before facing the river that takes his Caroline away from him for such a long time. Hades just shows him half smile, they do not get along so well but for Helena's happiness he will accept him though with heavy heart. "Clarence inherited those devilish smile of yours Nicklaus" Hades then said that made them chuckle for a short time. "You know I remember that smile when I'm about to kill you in our duel because I don't like you for my daughter but it turns out that smile completes me. When I saw Clarence's smile I saw you but I also see the grandson I never have, that little one represents the pride of my precious treasure which is Caroline" Klaus just looks at him with astonishment, he thought that at first him and Caroline are the only one who thinks this way but it turns out Heh and Hades thought the same way about Clarence. "Nicklaus this is the first time in the history that there is a hybrid arcanist. He came from both successor of each bloodline. Clarence will be powerful in the mere future. His mage will come both as a blessing and as a Curse beware and don't let your guard down. Heh and I will try are best to keep Clarence away from danger, Osiris and the other gods wants our little one dead and what he'll be in the future is their primary reason." Hades then said as they turn there gaze to Caroline who was sitting in a chair holding Clarence. Andromeda and Caroline were both busy filling their hearts with thoughts and moments with him as Klaus over think again of how he will protect his mate and their son along with his family and the home that he cherish; the New Orleans.


End file.
